


Bechloe High School First Time AU

by when_you_know_you_know



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: AU, F/F, First Time, Friendship/Love, High School, Smut, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-01-26 01:30:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 52,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12545808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/when_you_know_you_know/pseuds/when_you_know_you_know
Summary: When popular girl Chloe Beale storms into one of the school bathrooms in floods of tears, Beca Mitchell happens to be the only person there to comfort her. Later that evening Chloe arrives at Beca's house to thank her..





	1. Chapter 1

Chloe Beale was deemed the hottest girl at Barden High. Her long red hair and perfect figure had all the boys watching her longingly as she walked passed them on her way to and from classes. Her best friend, Aubrey Posen, was just as hot, with long blonde hair and a dazzling smile. The two teens had most of the school eating out of their hands and they knew it. They were reknowned for ace-ing their classes (though the reality was they got people to do their homework for them) and were first choice for all professional photos that the school required for brochures and promotion. They were also reknowned for each having a different on-off boyfriend every couple of months or so. Almost always a ‘jock’. Almost always as much of an idiot as the idiot who came before him. Speaking of which, Chloe and Aubrey were reknowned for leading their respective boyfriends on, breaking up with them once they had slept with them..

Beca Mitchell was in the year below them at Barden High. She was notorious for a whole other set of reasons. Her insistence on skiving most of her classes, hiding around the back of the bike sheds to smoke with her friends, and having a lousy attitude gave her a very bad reputation. A reputation that didn’t go unnoticed by the two beautiful teens in the year above her.

Beca had heard Posen calling out within earshot how ‘scummy’ Beca was. And Beale would always laugh, telling her how awful she was. But Beca would just shrug and roll her eyes. She didn’t give a crap about what they thought. They were just a couple of slutty teens who put out because they were insecure. If she had to choose anyone in the school that she hated, she’d definitely say it was Chloe Beale & Aubrey Posen.

One day Beca sloped into the bathrooms at school. The ones right at the back of the science block. The ones people rarely went into because nobody really knew they were there. She snuck through the door of one of the cubicles and pulled out some cigarette paper to roll one up.

Suddenly she froze, holding her breath as somebody slammed into the bathroom, waiting for the door to swing close before letting out a loud sob.

“What the fuck. Like what the actual FUCK!” Beca heard the voice muttering beyond sobs and she swallowed loudly. It was Chloe Beale. Chloe Beale was crying in the girl’s bathroom.

Beca took a deep breath, opened the door of her cubicle, and stepped out. Her heart jumped into her throat as she saw Chloe looking at her in the reflection of the bathroom mirror.

“Hey um..are you ok?” Beca asked tentatively, and Chloe sniffed loudly, clearing her throat as she began hastily running some water and washing her hands.

“Yeah…” a watery smile spread across her face to try to mask her tears, but Beca had already seen too much, “just…boy stuff…”

Beca realised this was probably the first time she’d ever heard Chloe speak without Aubrey by her side. The blonde always seemed to lead any conversation. It surprised Beca just how vulnerable Chloe looked.

“Boys huh…” Beca began awkwardly, stuffing her hands in her back jeans pocket as she tapped her feet, “yeah I hear they’re pretty shit…”

“Ugh the worst!” Chloe blurted, sniffing again, her smile now dropping as she turned the water off and stared at her own reflection, “And now my make-up’s ruined…”

“I don’t get why you wear all that make-up. You’d look pretty without it.” Beca accidentally said out loud, clearing her throat awkwardly as she screwed her face up in embarrassment.

“You don’t think I’m pretty with it?” Chloe quickly asked, not sure quite why she cared. Because she didn’t care what the girl thought. It was only Beca Mitchell.

“No I…of course you look pretty with make up on…I-I’m just saying you don’t need it dude…”

Chloe let out a small smile at Beca via the mirror.

“You’re sweet…” the redhead said and Beca felt her heart skip a beat. Fuck, she COULDN’T fall for Chloe Beale. What a cliché. Falling for the most popular, most beautiful girl in the school. “Beca, right?”

“Uh..yeah..” Beca said as she scratched the back of her head then folded her arms.

“I’m Chloe” the teen said with a sweet smile.

“Yeah I know.” Beca replied, not smiling but not frowning either. She was trying to work through her thoughts. Something that clearly made Chloe uncomfortable, because the redhead cleared her throat again and began trying to wipe the mascara that had begun running down her face, but it had already dried on.

Chloe watched as the brunette disappeared into one of the cubicles, rustled for a few moments, then appeared back in sight. Beca hesitated, then held out a small packet, “Um…here you go…” she said awkwardly and Chloe reached out and took the packet of makeup wipes.

“Thanks” she said politely before dabbing the smeared makeup on her cheeks. She looked at Beca at intervals, a small curious smile on her face, “So what brings you to the secret bathroom?”

Beca looked down at her feet the moment Chloe’s eyes met hers, embarrassed to have been caught staring. She HADN’T been staring. “Oh um…just…needed some time alone.” She looked back up and her heart skipped another beat as Chloe quickly resumed her focus on her own reflection. “Where’s your friend Posen hiding then?”

Chloe swallowed loudly, finishing with the makeup wipe and letting out a shaky sigh, “uh…that was kinda why I came in here actually…Drake Marshall…the guy I was seeing he…I caught him making out with Aubrey just now…”

Beca frowned, “What the actual fuck?” she exclaimed, causing Chloe to smile gently, “Dude, seriously!! She’s supposed to be your best friend!”

Chloe spun on her heels and rolled her eyes, “I know I know..”

“How are you so chill about this??”

“I’m not CHILL about this okay? I mean I ran into the bathroom crying! It’s just…its one of those things…”

“One of those things? Wha-…has she done this to you before?!” Beca’s jaw dropped as she saw Chloe hesitate, fiddling with the makeup wipe between her fingertips. “She has, hasn’t she.”  
Chloe swallowed loudly, biting her bottom lip as though trying to decide how to answer. But all she ended up doing was nodding gently.

Beca shook her head in disbelief, saying seriously, “You deserve so much better, Beale.”

Chloe appeared to roll her eyes, “Oh so you think you could do a better job at being my best friend?”

“I think I could do a better job at dating you that’s for sure!” Beca quickly counteracted then immediately stopped, her breath catching in her throat as Chloe gawked at her.

“Are you a-“

“-I’m just saying if I were to date you I’d treat you better than all of those dicks you’ve ever been out with, combined!” Beca said with a tut, folding her arms as she squared up to the redhead.

She wasn’t sure where she’d found this confidence from, but she could easily get defensive when necessary. Her mother had always taught her to never back down.

“For example…?” Chloe asked, rolling her hand to encourage Beca to continue, not seeing how the brunette could possibly treat her better than the jocks she’d dated before. After all, this WAS Beca Mitchell. The girl who didn’t appear to care about anyone or anything other than herself.

“Well..um..you sing really good so I’d let you do that all the time..” Chloe’s eyebrows raised, her face softening. Beca had been stood by the bike sheds one day smoking when she’d heard Chloe getting out of her car, singing a Mariah Carey chart-topper. Beca could’ve sworn she’d never heard anyone sing so beautifully before. Then Sean, the idiot jock she’d been dating at the time, had told her to “Shut up”. Beca had watched as Chloe’s shoulders had slumped, immediately ceasing her singing. “And even though I think Posen is a total jerk, I’d still insist you spend time with her because she’s your best friend hi…“ a smile slowly crept onto Chloe’s face as Beca shuffled uncomfortably from one foot to another, “And um…well I like music so…I would make you a bunch of cool mixed tapes you could play in your car…”

The bathroom fell silent as the two teens stood nervously in front of each other. Chloe was smiling and Beca was now lost in her bright blue eyes. She’d never realised how bright Chloe’s eyes were before now.

“Sounds like you’re right…you would do a better job at dating me…” the redhead said quietly with a soft smile on her face.

Suddenly the door of the bathroom flew open and Aubrey stood in the doorway, “Chloe, there you are, I’ve been looking everywhere for you!” Beca turned to glare at her and Aubrey scorned at the sight of the younger teen, “What are you looking at scumbag?” but to Beca’s surprise Chloe cleared her throat, stepped past the brunette, and up to her best friend, gently coaxing the blonde out of the bathroom.

“Nothing,” Chloe said calmly, “She’s looking at nothing. Come on…”

And Beca watched in shock as Chloe stepped out of the bathroom with her best friend. The door swung shut leaving the brunette stood alone in the 'secret bathroom’, unable to fathom how Chloe had been able to 'forgive’ Aubrey so quickly.

—

That evening Beca was sat at her desk in her dark bedroom. Posters were scattered about on the walls. The only light came from a bunch of skull-shaped fairy lights hung around her room and her desktop computer while she messed about with some cheap but cool mixing programme her Mom had bought her one time. She thought she heard the doorbell ring but she couldn’t be sure, her sound system blaring out some Imogen Heap music.

Suddenly she heard a knocking on her bedroom door. “Mom I said I’m not hungry!” Beca yelled, rolling her eyes at how frustrating her mother was whenever she insisted on feeding her only child up. But the knocking sounded again and the teen sighed, rising from her chair and striding over to the door. As she wrenched it open she jumped, because the person at the door wasn’t her mother at all. It was CHLOE!

“Ummm hi…” Chloe said nervously with a small smile, “Your uh…your Mom sent me up here when you didn’t answer her so…”

Beca swallowed loudly. She’d never expected Chloe Beale to turn up at her house. Let alone be outside her bedroom door. This was Chloe Beale. The most popular and most beautiful girl at Barden High. The brunette stepped aside allowing the stranger to walk into her bedroom. As she closed the door behind her she watched with a furrowed brow as Chloe slowly did a lap of her bedroom, her fingertips smoothing their way over the surface of Beca’s desk as she looked up at the posters she passed.

“Cute room…” Chloe muttered thoughtfully with a curious smile on her face. Beca stepped further into the room with a furrowed brow. How did she know where she lived? And what was she even doing here?

“How-” Beca began but Chloe quickly interjected.

“Your Mom & my Mom both sing for the same acapella group in the city. I got your address from her.”

“And wh-”

“-what am I doing here?” Chloe asked, then let out a quiet giggle, “Good question.” The redhead appeared to be fiddling with a long necklace around her neck as she turned to look at Beca, stepping closer to her, but Beca wasn’t looking at the necklace, she was too busy looking at her face, somewhat mesmerised by her expression, “I wanted to say thank you. For earlier. I never expected to find someone in those bathrooms. That’s why I went there. But I’m glad I did…so…”

Beca held her breath. She thought she’d just seen Chloe glance down at her lips but she couldn’t be sure.. though the way she was biting her bottom lip at the moment Beca had a feeling she might have been right. This was Chloe Beale. The girl who was reknowned around the school for making out with then having sex with almost every guy in her year, and some who had been older than that. Why wouldn’t she be looking down at Beca’s lips when they were stood so close together in the privacy of Beca’s bedroom?

“Aaaaand I wanted to say that anyone would be lucky to date you…Even me…”

Beca definitely saw Chloe looking down at her lips this time and it was enough of a sign for the brunette to stride forward and throw her lips against Chloe’s. She snuck her arms around the older teen’s waist, pulling their bodies tight together.

Despite initial hesitation on the redhead’s behalf, before long Chloe had brought her hands to Beca’s cheeks, cupping her face as their kiss intensified.

Chloe was in shock. Shock for so many different reasons:  
One: she’d never kissed another girl before. There’d been rumours around school that she and Aubrey had kissed before but they were exactly that - rumours - she had never once even entertained the idea of kissing her best friend.   
Two: the girl she was kissing - her first kiss with a girl - was Beca effin Mitchell! That weirdo that Aubrey hated so much and that Chloe hadn’t really noticed before earlier today. That 'weirdo’ who had actually been way kinder than Chloe had ever expected her to be.   
And Three: she had to admit, this kiss was veering on the best kiss she’d ever had. Beca’s lips were soft despite the force at which they were pressing their faces against one another. ALL the boys she’d kissed in the past had insisted on quickly sticking their tongue in her mouth and leaving it in there while they rolled it around her tongue and teeth. Chloe just presumed that was how all kisses were supposed to be even though she hated it. But Beca appeared to keep her tongue to herself, which was a pleasant surprise.

As the time ticked on, the two teens remained stood, kissing in the middle of Beca’s bedroom while Imogen Heap’s “Speak For Yourself” album played - Beca’s favourite album of the moment. Chloe furrowed her brow at one point, wondering why Beca hadn’t made the move that so many boys before her had made. The move where they’d place their hands on her hips and slowly move her backwards towards their bed. No, Beca remained stood with her arms wrapped around Chloe’s waist, delicately tracing her tongue along Chloe’s bottom lip from time to time, but certainly not forcing her tongue into Chloe’s mouth.

It was a strange sensation. Not just because Beca was female but because for the first time Chloe was in fact taller (by only a couple of inches) and everso slightly bigger than the person she was kissing. It was unusual to be the one doing the ‘cheek cupping’ and craning her head down to kiss, but at the same time it felt…right?

And suddenly Chloe relaxed. For the first time ever she felt safe in the arms of the person she was kissing, and those arms happened to belong to Beca Mitchell. The gruffy teen who was in the year below her at school. She felt confident enough to trace her own tongue along Beca’s bottom lip and as soon as she did the brunette opened her mouth slightly.

Chloe took a leap of faith and delicately slid her tongue into Beca’s mouth, then chickened-out and slid it out. She felt an urge to break the kiss. To apologise to the petite teen for being so forward. But suddenly Beca began to kiss Chloe in a way she’d never been kissed before.

Beca gently pushed her tongue into Chloe’s mouth, curling it up between her top lip and teeth, bringing it back then breaking the kiss before changing the angle of her face slightly and doing it again. Over and over.

Chloe felt her insides begin to bubble away, her fingers running their way through Beca’s long brown hair while Beca brought a hand up to cup Chloe’s left cheek. The redhead began to replicate Beca’s kissing technique and suddenly their motions began to get a little more frantic. Quick bursts of short deep kisses were repeated over and over as their fingers began running between each other’s long hair, and their hands roamed over one another’s backs and hips.

Then Chloe felt it. That move. Beca had nudged her hips with both hands. Chloe had been expecting it (though she had expected it far sooner) but for the first time in her life she didn’t feel intimidated by it. For the first time she didn’t hesitate. She didn’t have a momentary dip of dread in her stomach. And suddenly she realised: it was because she TRUSTED the person who had done it. She trusted Beca, the young woman who by all accounts was a total stranger - yet Chloe felt some sort of affinity with her.

Chloe prepared herself to be pushed backwards towards Beca’s bed, much like the boys she’d made out with in the past had always done, but to her surprise she felt the brunette hold her hips gently, guiding her in a circle on the spot until they had essentially swapped places, their mouths still connected. Chloe could feel her heart racing but more out of curiosity as Beca slowly began walking backwards, gently pulling Chloe by the hips as they moved. She could tell when they’d reached the edge of the mattress because the brunette stumbled for a moment before stopping.

Beca broke their kiss, slightly breathless due to the anticipation of being able to pull Chloe Beale onto her bed. Right now she had no greater desire than joining the long line of jocks at the school who wore their ‘one amazing night with Beale’ badges with pride (well, they boasted about it anyway..)

This wasn’t her first time kissing another girl. Far from it. In fact she herself boasted quite the list of encounters with other girls – sisters of her guy mates who were foolishly curious about what it was like to kiss another girl, then their girl friends too. Her sexual encounters was a drunk night with one of her guy mate’s slightly older sisters (who was more experienced in that department), and a cheeky fumble on three occasions in the bathrooms of a bar in the city (such was the bonus of having a good fake ID). There was also her kinda-ex-boyfriend Danny, who she’d lost her virginity to before her girl-encounters. That had been a mistake..

Beca presumed by the way Chloe was looking at her that she wanted this as much as she did. So with a lazy grin Beca sat down on the edge of her bed and pulled Chloe down by her hands. The redhead automatically straddled her hips, wrapping her arms around Beca’s neck while Beca held her tightly by the waist to keep her on her small lap. Then they began to kiss again. This time their tongues darted in and out of one another’s mouths and a small moan gurgled at the back of Chloe’s mouth as Beca reached around and held her ass. The redhead automatically ground against Beca, causing the smaller woman to let out a small moan herself.

Beca remembered often overhearing the jocks at school talk about how even though sex with Chloe was a 'quick fuck’ that was how she seemed to like it. So Beca made sure to keep that in mind..  
Chloe let out a sigh as Beca broke their kiss and immediately brought her lips to her neck instead. A smile grew on Chloe’s face as Beca licked and nibbled her neck between kisses. This was definitely the best make out session she’d ever had. Beca was gentle and firm all at once, remaining in control but without being controlling. All the previous guys she’d made out with had been controlling, and Chloe hadn’t realised that until now…

She felt Beca guiding her to the side and Chloe scootched herself off Beca’s lap and onto her bed. The brunette wasted no time in joining her, straddling her right thigh, laying against her as their mouths met once again. This time their kisses were long and slow. Sometimes their tongues met. Sometimes they didn’t. And for the first time during a make out session Chloe didn’t feel under pressure. For the first time she was actually enjoying it. She began pulling Beca’s top up, always loving the feel of skin against her fingertips as she made out, and Beca wasted no time in taking her own top off, throwing it onto a space on the bed beside them.

Chloe dragged her fingertips up Beca’s back, noting how odd it was that they were met by a bra strap 2/3rds of the way up. Naturally Beca began pawing at the base of Chloe’s top, tugging it up and Chloe felt it only fair that she obliged, so pushed the brunette up so she could pull it over her head. As she threw her top onto Beca’s beside them she bit her bottom lip, loving how Beca’s eyes seemed to bulge at the sight of her bra. Chloe knew she had a good figure. She was pretty confident about all of it.

The teens quickly resumed their kissing. After several minutes however Beca began slowly tracing her fingertips down Chloe’s torso and slid them past the hem of her jeans. Suddenly Chloe snapped out of her passionate trance, her heart skipping a beat as she quickly broke their kiss and brought her hand down to grab Beca’s arm.

“Wait” Chloe said and Beca did. In fact she did more than wait. She stopped, pulled her hand out of Chloe’s jeans in a flash, and swore under her breath.

Chloe began to panic. She was such a disappointment. She knew she was. She ALWAYS was. But this time she hated that she was disappointing Beca. The person who had been so kind to her.

Beca meanwhile had sat up from Chloe and slid to the edge of her bed again. She felt like such an idiot. Of course Chloe fucking Beale hadn’t wanted to have sex with her…

“Sorry,” she said in a disappointed voice. She was angry with herself, “that was stupid of me…”

“No it’s just…I haven’t-”

“-Done it with a girl before. Yeah, I…I dunno why I thought you’d even want to actually…”

Beca looked down at her hands that were now in her lap. Oh god she felt like such an idiot. The poor girl had come round here to say thank you and Beca had gone and made out with her. Had pushed her onto her bed presuming she’d want to have sex. All because she was Chloe Beale. One of the two girls in school who had a reputation for sleeping with a lot of boys.. Way to go Mitchell…

“No I mean…I haven’t done it. Ever.” Chloe said tentatively. Beca snapped her head back to Chloe.

“What?!”

Chloe looked perplexed at the reaction. Embarrassed almost. But Beca had begun furrowing her brow, “But…all the guys at school. The jocks. They all boast about how they’ve slept with you. They even have a club!” It was true. It was sick, but true. They high-gives about it far too much.

“Yeah well I…I make out with them for a bit then I dump them before we…you know…” Chloe said quietly, curling her knees up to her chest.

“But…they talk about how they’ve slept with you all the time! Doesn’t that bother you??”

Chloe shrugged, “I don’t care. They can say what they want to say about me, at least I know the truth.”

“But Chloe that’s…that’s YOUR body they’re talking about! As though it’s a piece of meat!”

“It’s ok Beca…”

“No it’s…ugh I’m such an idiot!”

“No you’re not, honest!”

“I am! You came round here to say thank you and I fucking kissed you! You’re now on my bed! I’ve taken advantage of you Chloe!”

“Beca you’re so much more nicer than any of the guys I’ve stopped making out with in the past! Believe me, you’re not taking advantage!”

Beca froze as she looked at Chloe and suddenly she felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

“Did…did any of those guys force you to do anything you didn’t want to do?” She asked in a quiet voice. She watched as Chloe hesitated and suddenly Beca felt sick.

Chloe watched as Beca reached out for their tops beside her. Okay, so what if she’d felt so guilty in the past for getting each guy sexually riled up that she felt obliged to…help them out… and so what if it was always their suggestion and she just did as they said as a way of apologising?

Chloe saw Beca hold her top out towards her, “Here,” the brunette said quietly. Chloe looked down at the top then back up at the teen who looked at her with a soft expression, “I’m not anything like those guys, and I don’t wanna be…” The redhead slid to the edge of the bed beside Beca and took her top from her hand with a grateful expression, “Like I said to you this afternoon,” Beca continued quietly, “you deserve so much better than them, Beale.”

“Thanks Mitchell.” Chloe said in an equally quiet voice and a small smile grew on her face at Beca chuckled at the nickname. The two teens began putting their tops on.

Once Chloe was sure she was relatively presentable again she gave Beca a sidewards glance, “So have you been with many girls before?”

“You gonna report back to Posen with this info?” Beca replied sharply, and Chloe’s expression opened in surprise and defence:

“No I was just curi-”

“-I was only kidding dude, chill out.” Beca interrupted with a chuckle, loving the sound of Chloe’s fresh giggle that came out of her mouth. “I’ve had sex with a couple of women before, yeah…”

“Ah…what’s it like?” Chloe asked tentatively and Beca simply bit her bottom lip with a small smile and a shrug.

“Did you…want me to show you…maybe?”

Chloe’s heart jumped into her throat. She’d been asked on many an occasion by many a guy to have sex with them. But she’d never been asked so politely. And certainly never by a girl.

There was something in the way that Beca looked at her that put Chloe at immediate ease. As though the teen would do anything and everything for Chloe and not for herself. So Chloe bit her bottom lip and nodded gently.

The teens fell silent as they looked at one another. Chloe felt her heart racing as Beca slowly reached out and gently tucked a lock of her long red hair behind her ear, then smoothed her thumb against her cheek, cupping it with her hand. Chloe sighed into the contact as Beca whispered, “We’ll take everything slowly. Don’t be afraid at any time to tell me to stop.”

And a soft smile grew on Chloe’s face while she watched Beca slowly close the gap between them again, placing a delicate kiss on her lips..


	2. The First Time.. *explicit*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca guides Chloe through her 'first time'..

Chloe’s heart was hammering against her chest as Beca stood in front of her, holding out her hands. The redhead took them and stood up from Beca’s bed. She watched as the teen stood before her smiled softly. 

They’d been sat, making out on Beca’s bed for about fifteen minutes now. At no stage had Beca attempted to take Chloe’s clothes off, or return her to the same position she’d been in earlier, laying out on the bedding with Beca on top of her. No, the girl had been kind and gentle, something that had really taken Chloe by surprise.

Beca had always been the novice in her past sexual encounters. The person she’d had sex with would always know what to do and Beca would just roll with it. But this time was different. This time she had the huge responsibility of showing this beautiful young woman what to do. And Beca could feel the pressure as Chloe looked into her eyes.

Beca leant forward and kissed the redhead, cupping Chloe’s cheek with her left hand while placing her right hand on the small of Chloe’s back, pulling them together again. She felt Chloe fiddling nervously with the base of her black top and took that as a sign. So she gently broke the kiss, let go of the older teen, and pulled her own top from her body, this time letting it pool on the floor beside them. 

Chloe had initially hesitated, but quickly realised that of course this was one of the first stages of sex. Best they were on the way to becoming naked. So while Beca stepped away to change the CD function over to the radio, Chloe tugged her own top over her head and placed it on top of Beca’s on the floor. The radio currently had that song by ‘B.o.B.’ playing…’Airplanes’ maybe? It was played a heck of a lot on the radio at the moment..

Chloe bit her bottom lip nervously as the brunette turned back to look at her, clearly surprised the other girl had already taken her top off.

“I-is this okay?” Chloe asked as Beca slowly walked back to her, “or am I not supposed to-”

Her sentence was stopped when Beca kissed her again, then pulled away with a kind smile, “There’s no ‘supposed to’s Chloe. It’s sex. It’s about finding out things about yourself. About me finding them out and you finding them out. And we can do that however you like.”

Chloe let out a shaky sigh of relief, having been worried she’d seemed too eager taking her top off so soon. 

“If you’d wanted to take your top off then that’s ok. But if you’d rather keep your top on then you can put it back on. You didn’t need to take it off just because I did..” Beca continued, looking at Chloe softly. 

The redhead couldn’t believe how kind the girl was being. She shook her head with a small smile, “I wanted to take it off.” she said quietly and Beca smiled as her face approached Chloe’s once again.

“I’m not complaining” Beca whispered before their kissing resumed. There was something about being able to smooth her fingers across the soft skin of Beca’s lower back that stimulated Chloe. And so she surprised Beca when she became the first out of the two of them to deepen their kiss with her tongue.

The brunette had to admit, she was stalling…while her mind should have been focussed on how amazing kissing Chloe was and how amazing it was being able to make out with someone in her bedroom (after all, her mother had forbidden her to have any boys in her room but had said nothing about girls), all Beca could think about was what she and Chloe could do next. She’d never been the leader in this kinda thing before, only ever the one to be led. But her priority was ensuring Chloe didn’t feel uncomfortable at any time.

She remembered how it had felt when she’d lost her virginity to her ‘boyfriend’. She remembered how vulnerable she’d felt. How she’d actually kinda not wanted to do it but kinda had and had just wanted to make her boyfriend happy. So had done it anyway. Beca didn’t want to be like him. She didn’t want Chloe to feel under pressure. She wanted to be like Julia, the first girl she’d had sex with. The one who had taken her time and communicated with Beca loads, taking the time to find out what felt good for Beca and what didn’t. It had been a two-way street. That was what she wanted for Chloe.

So Beca broke their kiss for a moment, mumbling “Did you um…want to lie on the bed?” She watched Chloe hesitate, then quickly (slightly more panicked than she’d wanted to sound) added, “With me! I…um…I meant did you want to lie on the bed with me?”

Chloe couldn’t help the small smile that brushed over her face. Not only had she never been asked if she wanted to have sex in such a nice way before, but she’d also never been asked if she wanted to lie on someone’s bed in such a nice way before either. She’d seen the flash of panic on Beca’s face, and presumably the younger teen had worried that she’d sounded too forceful. It had made ‘grumpy’ Beca Mitchell so very endearing and it gave Chloe the confidence to nod her head gently, “Yeah” she whispered.

She allowed Beca to take her hands, and for the second time that evening the brunette guided her around on the spot so she was facing the bed. Beca slowly scrambled back onto the bed, gently pulling Chloe along with her. Beca lay on her left side, Chloe lay on her right side, and there they lay, facing one another, tops no longer covering their bodies.

Chloe’s heart was still racing, partly from nerves, partly from excitement, partly from curiosity. She felt entranced as she lay staring into Beca’s eyes, their bodies illuminated by the soft light coming from the fairy lights around the room. Her body had begun relaxing when the brunette brought a hand out and delicately traced her fingertips slowly up and down Chloe’s bare arm. She twitched as Beca’s fingers wound down onto the bare skin of her left side and Beca tugged her hand back as though she’d burnt the redhead.

But Chloe simply let out an embarrassed giggle and brought her hand to her face, covering her eyes, “Sorry,” she mumbled into her hand, then peered between her fingertips, “I’m just really ticklish there…”

Beca had literally never seen anything cuter than Chloe Beale peering out at her from between her fingers. The brunette smiled softly then brought her own hand out, slowly peeling Chloe’s hand from her face. She scootched her body so it was flush against Chloe’s, resting her right hand on the redhead’s hip (which was currently covered by the top of her jeans). Beca’s smile had dropped as she became lost in those bright blue eyes of the young woman lying with her, and with one final deep breath, the brunette leant her face forward and captured Chloe’s lips in her own once again.

There was no telling how long they lay like that for, but what had begun as soft kisses had quickly deepened as both teens began running their hands over one another’s bodies. Stroking skin, gripping ass’s, tangling hair. Their tongues were now lapping at one another’s mouths, their kisses hot and noisy.

Beca had to hand it to the teen in her arms, if there was one thing that hadn’t been a false rumour around school, it was that Chloe Beale really WAS a good kisser! And not only that, the redhead had surprised her by how handsy she’d become. Chloe had been the first to slide her hands down the back of Beca’s skinny jeans, pulling her petite body harder against her, something that has elicited a moan from the back of Beca’s throat while they kissed. Beca had to remind herself that while Chloe was a virgin, she’d made out with pretty much every guy in her high school year. She knew what she was doing in that department.

Their kiss was broken momentarily and the two teens breathed heavily, their foreheads leant against one another as Beca tried to find some words. But her hand did a lot of talking when it gently lowered onto the patch of jeans that covered Chloe’s crotch, “Is this ok?” Beca whispered as she held her hand still. She didn’t want Chloe to feel that she was being taken advantage of. But she noticed that Chloe had bitten her bottom lip, and was slowly beginning to grind against her hand.

“Mmhmm” Chloe managed to muster, and so Beca began rubbing her hand more firmly against Chloe’s crotch, loving the sound the redhead made when she exhaled.

Chloe couldn’t even collect her thoughts right now. If she’d told herself when she’d left for school first thing that morning that come the evening she’d end up at Beca Mitchell’s house, on her bed, making out with the girl, she would’ve thought she’d gone crazy. But here she was. And more-so, she was enjoying it!

As Beca continued her motions, Chloe could feel her arousal building and immediately drew Beca’s mouth back to hers.

Beca couldn’t quite believe how well this appeared to be going. She had been worried she might not be able to guide Chloe during this small opportunity of discovery but the redhead seemed to be taking it all in her stride. In fact, Chloe surprised Beca when her left hand slipped between their bodies and cupped Beca’s jean-covered crotch. Beca let another small moan creep out from the back of her throat causing Chloe to quickly break the kiss.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, “is thi-… am I not-… should I not be doing thi-” But Chloe’s nervous stuttering was interrupted by Beca who quickly resumed their kissing far more feverishly than before, grinding against Chloe’s hand.

“No it’s good…” Beca mumbled against Chloe’s lips as they kissed, “really good.”

Chloe felt relieved that she hadn’t messed things up. Beca was being so good and kind to her, it would be a disaster if she were to ruin it now because she didn’t know what she was doing. So she proceeded to just follow Beca’s lead, pressing her fingers against the fabric that trapped Beca’s crotch while grinding against Beca’s hand, sighing into the brunette’s mouth as they kissed. 

As Beca raised her lips from Chloe’s and slowly began kissing her jaw and down to the redhead’s neck, Chloe realised it was the first time someone had kissed her neck and she didn’t automatically feel as though she was being pressured for things to go to the next level. She didn’t feel as though she was on edge. 

Neck kissing was a popular move with the guys she’d made out with in the past. Aubrey had once told her they did the same thing with her, particularly in quiet parts of the school. Always an immediate hurtle into heavily making out, the dudes beginning at her mouth, then trailing sloppy kisses down to her neck, desperate to leave love-bites on her skin as if marking their territory and warding off challengers. Sometimes Chloe would let them, sometimes it’d be a struggle to push them away without them managing to get at least one mark on her neck. She would tut, they would laugh, she would find their boyish grin’s cute and immediately shrug off the sinking feeling that she’d just been taken advantage of.

But Beca was different and Chloe let out a content sigh as the girl kissed and rolled her tongue around patches of her skin on her neck. There was an old love-bite on her neck (from her now ex-boyfriend, Drake) that had almost gone, and Chloe surprised herself when she secretly hoped Beca wouldn’t notice it. She didn’t know why it mattered to her what Beca thought. But it did…

Beca brought her face back up to Chloe’s, placing one long soft kiss on her lips, exhaling through her nose before breaking the kiss. Chloe watched as Beca bit her bottom lip, as if nervous about what she wanted to say next. So Chloe bit her own lip, smiling gently. And they lay there for a few moments, their hands on each other’s crotches, enjoying the sensation of grinding against each other.

“Um…” Beca began quietly, “I’m going to take my bra off…if that’s okay?”

“Uhuh” Chloe said in a bright voice, though she suddenly felt nervous. It all felt so formal talking things through. Having Beca ask permission for each step that they took. But as Beca pulled her hand from between her legs and sat up slightly Chloe realised that she would probably rather they did it that way than just go for it. Because Chloe knew she’d bottle it at some point if they did this all too quickly. And she really didn’t want to bottle it. She wanted this.

Beca reached around to take her bra off, her heart racing so hard she hadn’t noticed that Chloe had removed her own hand from between Beca’s legs and started to take her own bra off. The brunette plopped her bra on the floor and turned back to resume her position beside Chloe. But to her surprise she watched as Chloe slipped the straps off her shoulders and also put her bra on the floor beside the bed.

“Oh I didn’t mean…you didn’t  _have_  to take your bra off too you know…if…if you didn’t want to.” Beca said awkwardly, staring intently into Chloe’s bright blue eyes no matter how badly she wanted to look down at the redhead’s breasts. But despite how nervous Chloe looked, she had a small smile on her face.

“I know…” she said quietly, “…but I wanted to.”

Chloe felt her breath hitch in her throat as Beca laid back down beside her, resuming the very position they had been in, with the difference being that they were now completely naked up-top. Nobody had seen her naked in her teenage years. Nobody. Not even her mother. Not until now. Which was probably a tribute to how comfortable she felt in Beca’s presence. That girl who as of an hour ago was no longer a stranger. 

“Are you happy for me to…” Beca began quietly, motioning towards Chloe’s chest and Chloe felt her heart skip a beat. It was an odd choice of words. She wasn’t  _unhappy_  to let Beca touch her breasts. But at the same time Chloe felt nervous about it. Beca must have sensed her hesitation because the brunette quickly added, “I mean I don’t have to, we…we can just keep kissing or…just lay here-”

“-no it’s okay. I’m happy for you to…you know…” Chloe said with a nervous smile. She watched as Beca paused, clearly wanting to give Chloe the opportunity to change her mind if she wanted her to. But Chloe waited, her stomach knotted in anticipation. She took a deep sharp intake of breath as Beca slowly reached up and placed her hand on her left breast. At the same time the brunette leant forward and the teens began to kiss again. Softly. Beca didn’t move her hand on Chloe’s breast, preferring to hold it there so Chloe got used to the sensation.

After a few moments, Chloe felt the knot in her stomach untie itself and she let out a loud relieving exhale through her nose as she deepened her kiss with Beca. Beca had begun tracing her fingertips over Chloe’s breast and nipple. A small coo fell from Chloe’s mouth as their kiss broke. 

The redhead swallowed loudly as she felt Beca slowly bend down and gently kiss her nipple a few times before running her tongue around it. Chloe had never felt a sensation like it, and a lazy grin fell onto her face as Beca began gently sucking her breast, kissing and licking it, then sucking again. 

Beca continued this for a while, trying to be patient. Her previous sexual encounters with women had been in bathroom stalls of a bar in the city. She’d mostly been drunk. And the women she’d been with had each taken the lead. Those experiences had been rushed. Good, but rushed. The only time it hadn’t been rushed had been the first time. That time had been on a bed. Not this bed, the other girl’s bed. And it had been good.

A moan rumbled at the back of Beca’s throat when she felt Chloe reaching between them and gently taking hold of one of her breasts. She pulled her mouth from Chloe’s nipple with a ‘pop’ and slid her body back up to capture Chloe’s lips. As their tongues delicately meshed together again, the redhead brought her hand up from Beca’s breast, delving her fingers into her long brown hair. Beca seemed to use this opportunity to pull them close together and Chloe noted how good it felt having Beca’s naked upper body smushed against her naked upper body. 

Before Beca knew what she was doing she began gliding her hand slowly down Chloe’s back until her fingertips reached the top of Chloe’s jeans, but having learnt from her previous mistake, she slowly drew her hand around to just below Chloe’s navel then over her jeans and back to her crotch again. Chloe began automatically grinding against Beca’s hand, pulling the brunette harder against her mouth as their kissing continued. 

“Lie back…” Beca whispered in a none-threatening tone during a rare break in their make-out session. Chloe took no time to hesitate, instead rolling onto her back, pulling Beca with her, immediately resuming their kiss. 

Chloe thought she’d feel more nervous once she was on her back. But Beca seemed to be in no rush to hurry things along. So although Beca was now straddling Chloe’s right leg, her right hand now stroking it’s way up Chloe’s torso to her right breast (the one that was yet to have been tended to by Beca’s mouth), Chloe still felt no pressure. She felt confident that if at any time she felt uncomfortable she could tell Beca she wanted to stop and they would. And that she wouldn’t be made to feel guilty about it. That she wouldn’t be made to feel like she needed to “help finish off” the person she was making out with. She trusted Beca.

Beca broke their kiss again, this time peppering kisses along Chloe’s jawline until she reached her neck, licking and kissing the redhead’s neck as she made her way down to Chloe’s right breast. She heard Chloe release a small gasp as Beca’s lips drifted down onto her nipple and she rolled her tongue around her skin before gently sucking, kissing, then repeating the motion. Her right hand was now skimming delicately around the redhead’s left breast, gently squeezing the nipple between her finger and thumb then soothing it with her fingertips again. 

Chloe, meanwhile, was busy rocking against Beca’s right thigh that was between her legs, enjoying the sensation of her building arousal. Her left hand was lolled lazily behind her head while her right hand was tangled within Beca’s long brown hair. She looked down the length of her body, still unable to believe what was happening but happy that it was. With a calm exhale she closed her eyes, bringing her head back as Beca continued to suck at her breast.

Suddenly her eyes snapped open and she briefly scrunched her body up, a long giggle emanating from her mouth as Beca immediately looked up at her with a guilty expression, “Sorry!” the brunette said, biting her bottom lip as she raised her hand from Chloe’s hip, realising she’d just accidentally brushed that one patch of Chloe’s torso which was her most ticklish.

“No its okay…” Chloe said with a relaxed smile and Beca changed tact, pulling herself back up to Chloe’s face and kissing her once again. Their kiss turned into a deep one almost immediately as their arousal’s continued to rise. Beca still straddling Chloe’s right thigh. Chloe still grinding against Beca’s leg. Chloe’s hand had left Beca’s hair and was now softly gliding down the teen’s back. 

Beca took a sharp intake of breath as she felt Chloe’s fingers dip beyond the waistband of her skinny jeans and to her surprise the redhead cupped her ass, tugging at it as though encouraging her to grind against her leg. And naturally Beca obliged. Their kisses remained firm and passionate as the teens ground against one another, heightening their arousal.

Their kiss was broken some time later, their breathing heavy and raspy while they looked into each others hooded eyes. Chloe felt Beca’s hand on her crotch again and she couldn’t remember when it had found its way there but she certainly wasn’t complaining. She noticed the way the teen above her hesitated, and there was something about the way Beca looked at her with that soft smile that made Chloe feel something. Something in her heart. Something she couldn’t put her finger on because she’d never felt it before. Something that she didn’t have any time to think about because she felt Beca’s hand leave her crotch. The brunette began delicately trickling her fingertips from side to side, at Chloe’s waist, where her skin met the waistband of her jeans.

“Um…do you mind if we…like, take our jeans off…maybe?” Beca asked awkwardly and Chloe’s heart skipped a beat - hardly able to believe how sweet the girl was. So a small smile grew on Chloe’s face as she nodded. But Beca cleared her throat, hesitating again, “Did…does that mean you  _do_  mind like you don’t want to or-?” but her sentence was stopped by Chloe who leant up and placed a firm kiss on Beca’s lips.

“I don’t mind if we take our jeans off” Chloe whispered, and a relieved smile washed over Beca’s face.

“Cool.” the brunette replied, and Chloe had to admit the sight of Beca’s initial hesitation at having potentially pressured her into doing something she didnt want to do might have been the cutest thing she’d ever seen. It had been a sure sign that Beca was still keeping her word about going at a steady pace. And this was what kept Chloe calm as she watched Beca slowly take her own skinny jeans off first.

Chloe was almost certain if she had been doing this with a guy right now he would have taken her clothes off first before taking his off. But Beca seemed to want to show Chloe her most vulnerable state first. As though assuring her that their actions were mutual. Chloe was also pretty certain that no guy would have ever asked her at each stage of this process if she was “okay” about what they were doing/about to do. 

Beca tugged her jeans from her feet and threw them down on the floor with the other clothes that she and Chloe had strewn down there. Unlike the previous removal of clothes, Beca turned back to Chloe and noticed that the teen hadn’t really moved since Beca had shimmied away to take her skinny jeans off. She looked into Chloe’s eyes, swallowing nervously. Was she still okay with this?

Beca shifted her position and slowly reached for the button of Chloe’s jeans, pausing as her fingers rested on them. She saw Chloe give her a small smile and nod, and with a deep breath Beca undid the top button, pulled down the zip, then began easing the jeans from Chloe’s body.

Chloe watched in quiet amusement at how hard Beca was concentrating on the unspoken task she’d been given. The brunette had her brow furrowed, sticking her tongue up to sweep it across her top teeth as she focused on trying to tug the skinny jeans from Chloe’s legs. When Beca had finally succeeded she let out a huge sigh of relief, throwing the jeans on the floor with hers and turning back to Chloe who let out a small giggle.

“That was supposed to be way sexier than it was…” Beca said in an apologetic tone but Chloe merely grinned at how sweet the girl was still being.

“Don’t worry. It was sexy.” Chloe said with a reassuring wink.

“You really don’t need to sugar-coat it…”

“Okay, then it was one of the least sexiest things I’ve ever seen.”

Beca rolled her eyes and Chloe giggled again as the brunette groaned, “Oh  _gahd_ include a  _little_  bit of sugar! Come on dude, I’m trying to be attractive here!”

Chloe smiled as she reached out, took hold of Beca’s hand, and gently pulled her back over, “You don’t need to try…” she said kindly and Chloe was certain if the fairy lights weren’t so dim she probably would have seen Beca blush at the compliment. They resumed the position they’d once been in. Beca straddling Chloe’s right thigh, Beca’s right thigh between Chloe’s legs. The heat coming from both teen’s crotches didn’t go unnoticed by either of them, but they didn’t say anything.

Instead their smiles dropped, their breathing increased, and suddenly they were back to kissing heavily. Beca ground against Chloe’s thigh as the redhead reciprocated the movement. They were both practically naked and the feel of skin against skin heightened their passion as their arms curled around one another’s bodies as the radio began playing “ _Teenage Dream”_ by Katy Perry. But neither girl noticed. 

Chloe felt Beca begin to trace her right hand down her body, pausing as she reached the elastic of her panties, and the redhead suddenly froze. Beca had sensed it and broke their kiss.

“I don’t have to go any further…” Beca said quietly. Honestly. Because she didn’t have to go any further. Did she want to? Sure. But this experience here wasn’t all for her. It was mostly for Chloe. And as those bright blue eyes bore up into hers Beca swore she’d never seen anyone look so vulnerable in her life. And it was this sight that made her heart skip a beat. Because Chloe Beale really  _was_  the most beautiful woman she’d ever laid eyes on. And she so desperately wanted to ease her vulnerability. To make her feel more comfortable. To her surprise though, Chloe brought her hand up and cupped her face, stroking her thumb across her cheek thoughtfully.

“How does this thing work?” Chloe asked quietly, “You know…sex…between girls…between us…” Chloe felt so embarrassed to be asking the question, but there was only one way she was going to find out. To her relief Beca didn’t laugh or roll her eyes or give her the impression that she’d just asked a very stupid question. Instead the brunette smiled softly at her and shrugged slightly.

“There’s…not exactly a set thing that defines sex…you know, between girls…” Beca offered slowly, bringing her hand up to place over Chloe’s on her cheek, “For some it can be, you know, um… _penetration_?” Chloe felt her stomach knot a little at the thought, “For others, sex can mean both of you climaxing, either separately or at the same time…” Chloe felt a little more comfortable at that idea, “And that can be achieved in loads of different ways, like with clothes on or just underwear on or completely naked or using fingers…though I’ve only really ever done it a couple of ways so…” 

The room fell silent save for the radio that was halfway through playing “ _Just The Way You Are”_  by Bruno Mars - one of the most popular new songs of this year. Chloe bit her bottom lip as she looked into Beca’s eyes. Her heart racing as she opened her mouth.

“I don’t know how I feel about  _penetration_ …” she said in a nervous voice, and a soft smile grew on Beca’s face.

“That’s okay. We don’t have to do that.” Beca said kindly, and Chloe felt her heart soar in relief. She’d heard how painful it was. And no matter how comfortable she felt with Beca, she still didn’t feel ready to experience that. She let out a breath she hadn’t realised she’d been holding in as Beca slowly leant down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Their kiss broke again but Beca kept her face close to Chloe’s while her right hand ran over the fabric of Chloe’s panties, and the brunette cupped her pussy. She was surprised at how wet the fabric felt beneath her fingers. She placed a bit more pressure against Chloe’s clit and bit her bottom lip with joy at the sight of the redhead’s eyes rolling back slightly at the contact.

“How does that feel?” Beca whispered. She already knew the answer. She could  _feel_  the answer. She could  _hear_  the answer as Chloe let out a breath and mumbled “Gooooood…”

Chloe’s heart was racing as she felt Beca slowly rubbing her right hand against her pussy, her middle finger specifically poking up against the wet fabric of her panties to stimulate her clit. All the kissing and grinding and touching over the past however long they’d been on this bed for had been all for this moment. And Chloe felt a building pressure between her legs. As though something needed to be released. She’d felt something like this on many occasions when she herself had masturbated over the years. But there was something about having somebody else touch her there, about her feeling so  _comfortable_  about somebody else touching her there, that meant Chloe felt her arousal building far greater than it ever had before.

She watched as Beca adjusted her body and Chloe felt Beca bring her left hand down between her own legs. Chloe suddenly felt guilty that she was the one taking this pleasure. It should be a two-way street. So as Beca began rubbing her own pussy through her panties while she rubbed Chloe too, the redhead brought her hands out to help Beca out. But Beca stopped her.

“No…” she said quickly and Chloe raised her eyebrows, missing the feel of Beca’s hand between her legs as the teen took her hand, “I got this. You just…try to relax.”

“I can’t let you do all the work, it’s not fai-” but for the umpteenth time that evening one of the girl’s sentences was interrupted by the other kissing them. This time Chloe’s sentence was interrupted by Beca’s lips.

“It’s okay,” Beca whispered with a soft smile, “you can do some of the work another time if you really want to. Just…try to enjoy your first time, Beale.”

And before Chloe could say anything more Beca returned her hand to the wet fabric between her legs and pushed up against her pussy again. Chloe let out a quiet “oh” and Beca exhaled while she sped up her hand movements, her right hand against Chloe’s clit which her left hand was against her own, and she ground gently against Chloe’s leg. 

Chloe meanwhile brought her hand to Beca’s face once again, cupping her cheek as they resumed kissing heavily. They broke the kiss at intervals while they panted, their respective orgasms building. Chloe could feel a warm wall beginning to build up between her lets as Beca appeared to introduce her index finger into the mix when rubbing her clit.

“I think I’m going t-to cum…” Chloe whispered, closing her eyes as she began to wriggle slightly beneath Beca’s hand. She’d never uttered those words in her life. But right now she felt so overwhelmed with sexual desire and her ever-building orgasm that she didn’t care what she said to Beca. Hell she could tell her she loved her and she wouldn’t care. All that mattered was her impending orgasm that had so very nearly arrived…

“Me too…” Beca had managed to muster, breathing heavily against Chloe’s shoulder, hanging on until she knew for certain that Chloe had reached her peak. She wiggled her right hand a little more frantically. 

Suddenly Chloe’s body stiffened. She opened her mouth, but no sounds came out while a huge overwhelming rush of pleasure came over her body from her pussy upwards. As the wall of built pressure came crashing down a cry fell out of Chloe’s mouth, her heart racing, her breath hanging in her lungs. 

Assured that Chloe was experiencing her orgasm Beca sped her efforts up on her impending orgasm, quickly encouraging her orgasm to peak. Wave after wave of pleasure overwhelmed her body as she stopped the movements of both her hands, letting out a low moan while she did. 

The two teens lay motionless, breathing heavily, their bodies glistening with sweat. Beca had a sloppy, goofy grin on her face. Chloe’s grin was more of a lazy, disbelieving smile, as though she was stunned at how amazing sex had just felt. After several moments Beca found the energy to roll onto her back and she let out a huge heavy sigh. She turned to her left and saw Chloe looking at her with a broad smile.

“That was amazing.” Chloe admitted quietly, turning onto her right side and tucking her hands under her cheek. Beca turned onto her left side to face Chloe, and the two teens smiled at each other. 

“I told you it could be…” Beca said with a grin.

“No you didnt.” Chloe said with a furrowed brow and a bemused grin and Beca paused, as if trying to think back on anything they may have ever said to one another.

“Oh…well maybe I’d thought about telling you how amazing sex with girls can be?”

“Probably.” Chloe said with a sweet giggle. She watched as Beca scootched closer to her, wrapping her arm around her waist, and Chloe reached up to run her hand through Beca’s long brown hair.

They both looked at each other in content. Chloe’s heart felt so full and she felt more safe and happy than she’d ever done before. And it was all thanks to the little ‘grumpy’ alt-girl in the year below her at school. Her best friend’s ‘mortal enemy’. This girl.

This girl that she had the strangest feeling she might be falling for.

Beca stared into Chloe’s bright blue eyes. She’d just had sex with Chloe Beale, the most beautiful girl in the school. She’d gone further with her than anybody else ever had. And in an odd way Beca never wanted her to go far with anybody else but her ever again… Fuck. Yeah she’d fallen for Chloe Beale. 


	3. The Next Day At School..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe & Beca see each other around school..

“I’d better go.” Chloe whispered, somewhat reluctant to crawl out of Beca’s arms while they remained laid out on the brunette’s bed, a small blanket over their mostly naked bodies.

“Okay…” Beca said in a quiet voice. She hadn’t wanted to give Chloe the impression that now they’d had sex she should really leave. But the teens had been squirrelled away in Beca’s bedroom for a good hour and a half now. Beca knew her Mom would soon wonder what they were up to. After all Beca never had friends round.

The brunette began sitting up as Chloe did, watching the older teen slide off the bed to find her clothes. The thing was Chloe wasn’t exactly her friend. They didn’t know much about each other beyond the hour they’d spent making out and having sex. They hadn’t spoken much afterwards, just held each other, stealing the odd kiss here and there. Neither had delved deep into conversation about the other’s personal life.

Chloe felt a little embarrassed as she immediately pulled her bra around her breasts, locking them in once again. She’d had a lovely time here. Far better than she’d ever imagined she would do. But having someone see her naked for the first time, particularly now she had come down from her arousal, was still a little embarrassing. She plunged her feet into her skinny jeans and heaved as she pulled them up to her waist, smiling in curiosity when she heard the teen on the bed before her letting out a small chuckle.

“Whaaat?” Chloe asked softly, smiling at Beca who was grinning at her. God, there was something about that toothy grin that Chloe found so attractive and she found her heart skip a beat at the sight of it.

“No it’s just…skinny jeans are the worst to get on.” Beca began with a shrug, rolling out of her bed to join the redhead in finding her own clothes to put back on, “I’m glad I’m not the only one who struggles you know.”

Chloe stood still, her top hanging in her hands as she watched Beca put her bra on then reach down for her own skinny jeans. A soft smile still rested on her face as her bright blue eyes followed Beca’s motions. She couldn’t believe she’d just had sex. And not just that, sex with a girl. And moreso that she’d just had sex with Beca Mitchell. And even moreso than that, Beca Mitchell had been so…kind about it all!

And it was Beca’s kindness. The way she’d looked at Chloe as though there was nobody else that mattered in this world but her. The way she’d been so gentle when she’d held her. So thoughtful before taking each step during sex. So non-judgemental when Chloe told her quietly that she didn’t like the idea of having penetrative sex. All of that had meant that as Beca heaved her own skinny jeans up her body, Chloe felt her heart swell. Because she was attracted to Beca far beyond just physically. She was attracted to Beca’s whole being. Well, as much of it as she’d been exposed to over the past hour and a half. She couldn’t imagine it had just been a farce so she could get into her pants.

Beca shrugged her top on and watched as Chloe shrugged hers on too. What a strange turn of events this evening had ended up being. Chloe Beale, one of the most popular girls and certainly the most beautiful girl at school had come to her house. Come to her bedroom. And had trusted her so much that the two of them had made love on Beca’s bed. And for Chloe it had been the first time she’d made love to anyone.

Beca felt honoured. She’d loved how Chloe had felt in her arms. She’d loved the way her bright blue eyes had sparkled for her and only her. She’d loved the lazy smile that had lolled onto Chloe’s face once they had both climaxed together. Beca had a feeling nobody had seen that smile before.

Chloe bit her bottom lip as she looked nervously at Beca. The second she left this room it would be back to reality. Back to school tomorrow. Back to hanging around with Aubrey by their lockers between classes, watching the world walk by in the corridors. Perhaps she might see a glimpse of Beca in that time? She hoped so.

“Sooooo…” Beca began awkwardly, her hands stuffed into the back pockets of her jeans, “…I guess I’ll see you around huh?”

Chloe felt her stomach knot slightly. She wasn’t sure what she had expected Beca to say, but hearing her utter the words ‘see you around’ made it feel like Beca wasn’t too bothered about seeing her again. And Chloe’s smile dropped. Because she had thought that Beca would have wanted to see her again. Maybe. They’d had such a nice time together and-

Beca began to panic as she saw Chloe’s smile drop. Fuck. She had such a bad tendency to say the wrong thing at the wrong time. Why had she been so awkward! Her heart began racing as Chloe forced a small grin on her face and nodded slightly before slowly making her way to the door. Just as the redhead reached for the door handle Beca strode over to her with a “Chloe wait!”, tugged Chloe’s free hand and immediately drew her into a long soft kiss.

Chloe’s heart beat faster and faster, her mind going blank as her hands remained held by Beca’s. The two teens kissed gently for a few moments, then Beca slowly pulled her face from Chloe’s. “I’ll see you at school” the brunette whispered, and a soft smile grew on Chloe’s face as she smoothed the tip of her nose over Beca’s, gave her one final kiss, then reached behind her to open the bedroom door.

“Not if I see you first” Chloe said with a wink.

Then she left, leaving Beca stood staring at her bedroom door as it swung over, a goofy grin on her face.

“Hello? Earth to Chloe!!” Chloe jumped as she heard her best friend calling out to her in a strict tone. She turned to her right to see Aubrey looking at her with a furrowed brow. She had no idea what the blonde had just said to her. She’d just got…a little side-tracked.

“Sorry Bree, um…what did you say?” Chloe asked, trying to sound more interested. They were stood in front of their lockers at school. It was ten thirty in the morning. And as always, all members of the school that weren’t deemed ‘passable’ by Aubrey Posen, ensured they gave the seniors a wide-birth in the corridor.

Aubrey rolled her eyes, letting out a sharp sigh, “I said, Corey’s asked me to the movies tomorrow night. Did you want to go? Take Drake with you or something?”

Chloe furrowed her brow. So what if she’d told Drake first thing that morning that she didn’t care that he’d been making out with Aubrey? It didn’t mean she still wanted to date him. If truth be told her mind had been on one person and one person only since she’d left her house yesterday evening and that was Beca Mitchell. The petite alt-girl in the year below them. And Chloe had been keeping her eyes peeled for the brunette all morning, but still no sign.

“Aubrey I don’t think I want t-” Chloe began but her sentence was interrupted by the tall blonde beside her who stood up a little straighter and muttered, “Ugh watch out. It’s that grubby little alt-girl…”

Chloe’s heart soared at the reference, knowing full well who Aubrey was talking about. And sure enough, Chloe’s bright blue eyes caught sight of Beca’s as the younger teen passed them in the corridor.

“What are you looking at scummy?” Aubrey sneered. Chloe felt her stomach knot at the tension. Beca was far from scummy. To Chloe, Beca was beautiful, both inside and out. But there was no way she could tell Aubrey that. Telling Aubrey would lead to questions about why Chloe thought that. If her best friend were to ever find out that she’d slept with Beca last night…well Chloe couldn’t even imagine what the consequences would be.

Beca rolled her eyes but carried on walking. Now wasn’t the time to be getting into a fight. Particularly not with Posen. Particularly not when she was on her final strike before suspension. Her Dad would go ape-shit if she got suspended from school again.

“That’s right, keep walking Mitchell!” Aubrey called out to Beca as the brunette kept walking down the corridor. Beca turned on the spot, but instead of returning to the two seniors to start something, she smirked, winked (specifically for Chloe), then turned back around to continue down the corridor.

Chloe’s heart skipped a beat as she watched Beca walking away amongst the crowd of high schoolers. A small smile was on her face. But Aubrey’s mouth had dropped open in fury at the attitude the younger teen had thrown their way.

“Can you believe her??” Aubrey asked in disgust as she turned back to her locker to pull her geography books out in preparation for the next class.

“She is pretty unbelievable..” Chloe mused quietly, her best friend thinking she was agreeing with her, when in reality Chloe was just voicing how impressed she was with the brunette.

-

Beca let out a sigh as the lunchtime bell rang out and she darted out of her biology class, looking forward to rolling a smoke and hanging out in her favourite secluded spot: the secret bathroom at the back of the science block.

As she wandered down the corridor she passed less and less students until suddenly she was the only teen walking up to the door of the bathroom. She stepped inside and let out another sigh. It was almost this exact time yesterday that she’d first spoken to Chloe Beale. In this very bathroom.

From the moment Chloe had left her house last night Beca had been caught in some sort of daze. She could remember exactly how Chloe’s lips had felt, exactly how Chloe’s skin had tasted, exactly how warm Chloe’s voice had sounded. And she so desperately wanted to see and feel her all again. But the chances were unlikely. This was Chloe Beale after all. The most popular girl in school. Rarely seen without her best friend Aubrey Posen, the bitch who hated Beca because her stupid older brother broke Posen’s shitty heart a couple of years ago.

So imagine Beca’s surprise when she stepped further into the bathroom and found Chloe stood in there. Alone.

“I thought I’d find you in here…” Chloe said with a coy smile. Beca froze on the spot, a small smile beginning to grow on her face. For the first time in school she took the time to look at Chloe properly. The seventeen year old was wearing a dress that ended just above her knee, a pair of sandals that cupped her feet revealing a perfect shade of burgundy nail polish - matching the burgandy nail polish on her fingers – and wore long dangly earrings that hung almost mesmerisingly from her ears. Chloe was dressed to perfection. And that wasn’t all Beca noticed. She looked at Chloe’s face, noting the girl’s nervous expression. Chloe had pulled her bottom lip into her mouth and Beca noticed that today she didn’t seem to be wearing nearly as much make up as she normally did. The brunette couldn’t get over how beautiful Chloe looked without a layer of foundation covering her gorgeous freckles that seemed to be sprinkled all over her face, especially on the tops of her cheeks and the tip of her nose.

Beca looked up into Chloe’s eyes that were made all the more bright blue by the bright blue dress she wore, and she swallowed loudly. Her heart had skipped several beats while Chloe had glanced down at her lips, but her heart quickly returned beating with a huge thump. Beca began slowly walking towards the redhead, loving that the older teen had decided to fashion waves in her hair, despite normally straightening it to match Aubrey’s. Chloe suited wavy hair.

Chloe swallowed loudly, her chest beginning to rise and fall quickly as she watched Beca slowly approach her. She’d dashed as fast as she could after her Chemistry class had finished, over to ‘the secret bathroom’ hoping to find the brunette there. Initially she’d been disappointed when she’d looked in each cubical and not found her. Then suddenly Beca had wandered into the room and Chloe had immediately felt excited. Butterflies raced around her stomach, so keen to wrap her arms around the petite brunette once again. Craving the taste of her lips. Because if there was one thing Chloe Beale loved doing, it was making out.

The two teens stood face to face, mere inches from one another, smiling gently, their chests heaving as they looked down at each other’s mouths. Then before Beca knew what she was doing she dove forward and pulled Chloe into a kiss. Her hands immediately wound their way into Chloe’s long red hair and Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca’s waist.

“I’ve been thinking about you since I left last night” Chloe mumbled against Beca’s lips. Beca felt her heart swell, a smile whispering across her face as she moved her hands from Chloe’s hair to her cheeks, delicately running her tongue along Chloe’s bottom lip. To her surprise the redhead almost immediately opened her mouth to give Beca greater access and their kiss deepened.

The teens breathed heavily through their noses, kissing loudly, desperately. Chloe’s hands had found their way down to Beca’s ass and was gripping it gently as she pulled the younger teen tight against her.

“What I wouldn’t give for it to be last night again..” Beca mumbled against Chloe’s lips, and this appeared to be some sort of trigger for the redhead, who spun them slightly on the spot and backed Beca into one of the cubicles. Beca brought her hands down and took hold of Chloe’s waist, nudging the door of the cubicle closed with her foot. Chloe appeared to get a little over-excited, pushing Beca back against the closed-door and the brunette let out a little grunt.

“Oop…sorrrrry!” Chloe said quietly, pulling her face from Beca’s, looking at her apologetically, checking to see if she was ok. But Beca simply shook her head, muttered “’s okay” then reached up and tugged Chloe’s face back to hers.

Chloe loved the feel of Beca’s body against hers. Loved the feel of her tongue in her mouth. The sound of her breath as it left her nose. The slight moans that rolled from the back of her throat. Chloe could feel herself getting wetter the longer they made out with each other, to the point where she even wondered if they could get away with doing something in this bathroom beyond just making out.

Beca could feel Chloe drifting her hand down her body, and all of a sudden the brunette took a sharp intake of breath as Chloe brought her hand to her crotch and gripped it as tight as she could against the barrier of Beca’s skinny jeans. A moan fell out of Beca’s mouth as she broke the kiss and leant her head back against the door of the cubical. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt Chloe’s lips arrive at her jaw line, then run down her neck, sucking and slurping as she went. Beca never expected to ever make out with anyone at school, not least of all Chloe Beale. There was no way anybody would ever believe this pairing if they’d been given a line-up of people Chloe would make out with anywhere in school. But Beca wasn’t complaining.

Beca slowly brought her hands down to Chloe’s hips and everso gently started to hitch the girl’s blue dress up with her fingertips. She couldn’t help how she was feeling right now. And right now she had to feel Chloe.

The redhead came back up to her height, holding Beca’s cheeks and capturing her lips once again. Chloe let out a small moan as she felt Beca finally ruck her dress up to her hips. This was it. The thing she’d been longing for all morning if she’d managed to find Beca. This was the reason she’d moved so quickly after her class. She wanted Beca. She wanted to feel Beca.

The brunette slowly drifted her fingertips from Chloe’s waist towards her panties, pulling her hand away for a moment, though Chloe could sense it was only hovering an inch from her pussy, “Are you sure you want to do this here?” Beca whispered, just double checking before they got themselves in too deep. To her surprise instead of verbally responding Chloe nodded then swooped her face back down to Beca’s and gave her a deep kiss.

This was all the invitation Beca needed and Chloe took a sharp intake of breath the second she felt Beca cup her pussy. As if on auto-pilot Chloe began grinding slightly against Beca’s hand, returning her own hand to Beca’s crotch as the two teens resumed making out with one another. Beca couldn’t believe how wet Chloe’s panties felt alright – did she really turn her on that much?

All of a sudden the fire alarm sounded. The two teens let out frustrated groans as they froze, trying to read each other’s minds. They looked into one another’s eyes, essence of lust still tainted on their faces, desperately wishing it was the bell sounding for the end of school instead. Beca gave Chloe a small smirk, “Its probably just a drill?” She said in a low voice, “We could skip it?”

But for all the ways Chloe Beale surprised her, one thing rang true and that was how much the redhead was a stickler for the rules. So the older teen hesitated and it was enough for Beca to clear her throat and quickly add, “I’m joking Beale,” even though she wasn’t, “let’s go.”

It was policy at Barden High for students to gather in their year groups on the sports field during a fire alarm. Beca pulled her hand from Chloe’s panties, tugged her dress back down her thighs then leant forward and gave Chloe a quick kiss.

Chloe felt disappointed that their slightly heated moment had gone and she already missed the feel of Beca’s arms around her. Her hand up her dress. She watched as Beca stood away from the cubical door and held it open for her to walk out first. Chloe took a quick shuddering sigh, smiling at how chivalrous Beca was. She kept hold of the brunette’s hand, holding it behind her back while she walked out of the cubical and Beca followed her willingly. Chloe let go of the teen as they approached the main door out of the bathroom.

Beca felt a little empty but understood Chloe wouldn’t want to be seen walking anywhere with her, particularly if Posen was looking out for the redhead.  
Chloe turned on the spot, and bent down slightly to place a kiss on Beca’s lips before giving her a big grin, “I guess I’ll see you around, huh?” Chloe said with a wink and Beca grinned, noting the reference to the last time they parted. In Beca’s bedroom last night.

The brunette watched as Chloe skipped out of ‘the secret bathroom’ and she waited for a few moments, trying to collect her thoughts before taking a deep breath then stepping out of the bathroom herself, a goofy grin still on her face.


	4. The Little Note..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe gets a surprise in her locker..

Chloe had been walking around in a daze for the rest of the afternoon. Had been sat at her desk during each class, staring blissfully out of the window. Her mind on only one thing: Beca Mitchell.

Normally the ever-attentive best friend, Chloe would listen intently to everything Aubrey said. Whether she’d be talking about her next planned boyfriend, or the recent argument she’d had with her father, and even the nail polish she might choose to paint her nails with. But today Chloe’s mind had drifted away from reality all too many times while Aubrey had been talking to her.

Chloe refused to venture a thought that she might be in love with Beca. After all, who could be in love with someone they barely knew, and the little they did know about them was because they’d had sex..?

“Chloe! For serious what is wrong with you??” Aubrey asked the redhead sharply as they arrived at their lockers at the end of the school day.

“Sorry Bree I-I’ve just got a lot on my mind at the moment..” Chloe began as she opened her locker.

“Is it Drake?” Aubrey asked, but Chloe hadn’t heard her. Instead her attention had been caught by a folded up piece of paper that hadn’t been there when she’d closed her locker at the end of lunch break. She reached out with a curious smile, picked the paper up, and unfolded it. There, written in scratchy joined-up handwriting, were the words “Meet me at Stevens Way after school. B.”

Chloe’s heart began racing. Nobody had ever written her a secret note before. Certainly not someone who she was crushing on. And right now she was really crushing on that weird beautiful little alt-girl.

“CHLOE!!” Aubrey’s voice pierced through Chloe’s train of thought and the redhead jumped, looking up at the blonde who was raising her eyebrows, evidently waiting for an answer, “Well? Is it??”

“Uh..yeah..yeah it is..” Chloe answered, not overly sure of what the question had been in the first place. But Aubrey’s reaction made her think it had been the correct one. The blonde sighed as she delved into her own locker.

“It’ll get easier Chloe..just give it time..”

Okay now Chloe definitely didn’t know what Aubrey was on about. But she didn’t care. Because right now she had to leave and get over to Stevens Way to meet Beca. And the redhead was so excited she felt her entire body tingling in anticipation.

–

Beca sat nervously in the driving seat of her parked car. She pushed her long brown hair back with her left hand, resting her head on it while she glanced over at the clock on her dashboard.

“Okay school was out thirty minutes ago…” she muttered under her breath to herself, “give the girl time to find my note…say goodbye to Posen..” Beca gripped the leather of her steering wheel, “…aaaaand decide not to meet me.”

Beca let out a small groan, bringing her head down and resting her forehead on the steering wheel with a gentle thud, “What the fuck are you doing Mitchell?” she mumbled to herself with a sigh. She’d never done this before. Never left a note for anyone to ask them to meet her. But Chloe Beale? Well fuck…the girl had been on Beca’s mind from the second she’d turned up at her bedroom door yesterday evening.

The brunette had been more distracted than usual in her classes today. Had even skipped her final class to get the confidence to write that note for Chloe and slip it into her locker before making her way over to Stevens Way - the one road she knew neither her friends or Posen ever walked down to go home. There was no chance they’d get caught together down here. But then..there was no chance of either of them getting caught if Chloe didn’t turn up.

Suddenly Beca jumped as she heard a light tapping on the window of the passenger door of her car. She looked up from the steering wheel and her heart rose as Chloe Beale opened the door and slid into the passenger seat with an airy “Hey!”

“Hey” Beca said calmly, though her stomach had already knotted in excitement as Chloe closed the door behind her. The brunette took a deep intake of breath and felt tingles run over her body at the smell of Chloe’s perfume. She was here! Chloe Beale was actually here!!

“I got your note” Chloe said brightly, taking her bottom lip between her teeth, and Beca couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face:

“So I see..”

The car fell silent and the two teens sat looking at one another, both equally excited to be together again and equally nervous about what this might mean for them. After all, they weren’t friends just…mere acquaintances. Acquaintances who had had sex yesterday evening. Oh and a cheeky fumble in ‘the secret bathroom’ of the science block earlier that day. But other than that they didn’t really know anything about each other. And this was why Beca had wanted Chloe to meet her after school. If they were going to keep finding excuses to make out with each other, then Beca kinda wanted to get to know the redhead a bit better.

Chloe watched in curiosity as Beca’s soft smile grew into a broad grin, “Strap yourself in Beale, I’m taking you on a date.” And as Beca started the car’s engine, Chloe reached around and pulled her seat belt around her body.

A date. Chloe couldn’t believe it. Beca Mitchell was taking her on a date! There were so many things that she was finding out about the brunette that surprised her, and this impromptu road trip was another one. Chloe found attention drawn solely to Beca as the younger teen drove. There was this way that Beca furrowed her brow slightly at each set of lights they drew up to that had Chloe’s heart swell a little bigger each time. Because she felt sure she’d never seen someone look so beautiful when they concentrated.

Beca, meanwhile, had noticed out of the corner of her eye that the redhead hadn’t stopped looking at her since they’d driven away, and Beca couldn’t help the way her cheeks flushed a bit at the intense attention. She briefly glanced to her right and saw that Chloe’s beaming smile had softened, but the other girl didn’t turn away like Beca probably would have had she been caught staring. So instead Beca looked back at the road ahead as the lights turned green and she could drive forward once again.

“You’rw not one of those people who lures all girls into a false sense of security then drives them to the middle of nowhere to murder them right?” Chloe said out of the blue, and she couldn’t help the small giggle that trickled out of her mouth when Beca’s expression turned into a look of horror.

“Dude, no!!” Beca quickly responded but Chloe reached out and squeezed the brunette’s upper arm briefly.

“I’m joking, I’m joking!” She said amongst a giggle, bringing her hand back to her lap and looking out of the passenger window.

The car fell silent for another few moments. Then suddenly Beca cut it:

“Do I really make you feel secure?”

“Hmm?” Chloe asked, looking back at the brunette who was now looking curious, though still focussed on the road ahead as she drove.

“You asked if I lull all girls into a false sense of security…do…do you feel secure when you’re with me?”

Chloe couldn’t work out if Beca wasn’t looking at her because she was too focussed on the road, or if it was because she didn’t dare. But either way, the expression on the girl’s face was cute, and it made Chloe feel safer in the presence of a non-family member than she ever had before.

“You know that’s just the type of question a murderer would ask…” she risked replying with, wondering how Beca would react. To her delight the brunette’s eyebrows rose.

“Oh God! No! Dude, if that’s what you think this is then I’ll turn the car around and we can just-“

“Beca! I’m joking. I know you’re not a murderer.” Chloe reassured with a smile. This girl was far too easy to wind up.

“Well would you quit with the joking around? I’m trying to be charming here!!” Beca said in an exasperated tone and Chloe stopped her desire to giggle. She felt bad. Beca must be feeling as nervous as she was.

“Ok, honestly?” Chloe began, now twirling the necklace around her neck nervously between her fingers, “I’ve never felt more safe with someone than I do with you..”

Chloe’s stomach knotted. She’d never been one to reveal such deep feelings and thoughts before. But there was something about Beca that made her feel safe enough that she could voice those thoughts and feelings without any judgement. Without terrifying her.

Beca nodded slightly, letting out a small smile, turning briefly to glance at Chloe. She wasn’t one for affection or revealing feelings. She didn’t talk about her thoughts. Heck she was also terrible at having to listen to other people’s thoughts and feelings. But for some reason, hearing that coming from Chloe Beale of all people made Beca feel equally safe and secure in her company.

“I uh..yeah I feel the same way too..”

Chloe felt her heart skip a beat. There was no point in trying to rush things. In trying to tell Beca that actually she was thinking about her all the time and she was wondering if she was in fact in love with Beca. Because that would be one hell of a way to scare off the brunette. And Chloe  _really_  didn’t want to scare her off.

The two teens smiled nervously at each other then looked out of the windscreen window.

“So do you like ice cream?” Beca asked. There was no way of finding out if Chloe did in any other way than just asking out right. And to her delight she heard the redhead’s voice change in tone to a lighter one - as though ice cream truly was the greatest thing on the planet:

“Ooh I looooove ice cream! Do you?”

“Uhuh”

“What’s your favourite flavour?”

“Cookie dough”

“Ooh I love cookie dough! But I’m more of a raspberry swirl kinda girl. With meringue? And those cute little wafers. Oh and strawberry sauce! I love strawberry sauce! And-“

And as Chloe continued to passionately talk about the time she and her family had gone to Italy and tasted “the greatest ever gelato” Beca sat happily in the drivers seat, listening intently, because there was something so wonderful about the way Chloe spoke about things. So full of wonder and excitement and in such great detail.

“-so in answer to your original question..yeah..yeah I like ice cream. Sorry.” Chloe said in embarrassment, realising she’d been talking for a long time. But Beca hadn’t minded in the slightest and furrowed her brow.

“What are you apologising for?”

“Because I’ve been talking so much about such a silly little thing.”

“No you haven’t! Ice cream is an important subject and you just rocked that conversation with cool facts about where ice cream was originated!” Beca replied, her eyebrows raised to show how serious she was.

Chloe swallowed loudly, her shoulders relaxing. Beca was SO kind. In the past she’d been out with guys who had all asked her to shut up at one time or another because she spoke to much, or she’d get ridiculously excited about something minor. But Beca? Chloe had a feeling she could talk to Beca about anything and everything and the brunette wouldn’t once ever tell her to shut up. That was a nice thought.

“I don’t want you ever apologising for being you, Chloe, okay?” Beca said seriously, and Chloe couldn’t help the small smile that crept across her face.

“Okay..” she said quietly and the two fell silent once again, looking out of the front window of the car. Chloe couldn’t believe how nice Beca was. Nobody other than her parents were ever patient enough to hear her talk. Even Aubrey would have moments when she would simply sigh and cut Chloe’s sentence off. It had happened to her so often that the redhead had stopped noticing. She would just stop talking and listen to what Aubrey would have to say. So it was odd to be around someone actually seemed to want to hear her talk.

“So where have guys taken you out on dates before?” Beca asked curiously, as she saw their ‘pit-stop’ destination up ahead.

“Um the movies..the mall..” Chloe began, a little nervous to be having to talk to Beca about previous dates when she was technically on a date right now, “the park..” she continued, intrigued at the face Beca pulled at the thought of Chloe being taken to the park as a date location, “um..oh I once went to Georgia aquarium?”

“Now I can imagine you enjoyed a date there!” Beca exclaimed with a grin, and Chloe pulled an awkward expression.

“Uhh..ac-tually the guy stood me up..”

“What?!” Beca said, her mouth open in disbelief, “who the hell would EVER stand you up?!”

Chloe’s awkward expression turned to a coy smile, “Beca, its okaaay..” she said softly, but the brunette shook her head, slowing the car as they approached the first location of the date she had planned for her and Chloe.

“No it’s not! Dude he must’ve been CRAZY!” Chloe watched Beca with a bemused expression, touched by the brunette’s reaction, “I mean you’re beautiful, and kind, and you just make everything better…” Chloe felt her heart swell as Beca cleared her throat awkwardly, “..and..uh..yeah..”

The car fell silent as Beca pulled into an ‘ice cream drive-through’. Chloe didn’t really notice though, she was too busy smiling at Beca and as they waited in the queue of cars to place their order, Chloe brought her hand out and placed it on Beca’s while it rested on the gearstick.

“Well who cares about all those other dates I’ve been on. Right now I’m here with you. And that’s all that matters to me.”

Beca turned to look at the girl beside her, and a soft smile grew on her face. She hadn’t realised how angry she’d felt to hear about Chloe’s previous dates. She knew boys were idiots. But to have the nerve to tell a girl to meet him at the aquarium then never turn up? That was a dick move. And for that girl to be Chloe Beale? That was the biggest dick move of all. Because Chloe deserved to be treated right.

The brunette found herself getting lost in those bright blue eyes of the girl beside her and she felt sure that if they were the last thing she ever saw she would die happy. Beca laced her fingers with Chloe’s on the gearstick. This felt nice. Having someone’s hand to hold while she sat in her car. It had never been in her nature before to hold hands with anyone. But somehow Chloe changed all that.

Suddenly Beca jumped at the sound of the car horn sounding behind them and she quickly realised it had become their turn to drive forward and give their order. Beca released Chloe’s hand to begin driving up to the order box.

“So raspberry swirl ice cream with meringue pieces, strawberry sauce and…cute little wafers?” Beca checked with Chloe, giving her a relieved expression when the redhead let out an impressed “uhuh”.

Chloe bit her bottom lip, watching as Beca ordered her ice cream sundae for her. She couldn’t believe the girl had remembered just what she liked, and she’d said it ages ago. Chloe wasn’t used to people listening to her. She wasn’t used to people remembering what she’d said. But knowing that Beca Mitchell had done both of those things made Chloe feel very special indeed.

As they drove up to pay for their order, Chloe reached down to her bag to pull out her purse, but Beca was already frowning at her.

“Dude, I got it.” And when Chloe opened her mouth to try to protest, Beca held her hand up, adding, “I’m not going to take you out on a date and insist you pay for things. Put the purse away, Beale.”

Chloe did as she was told, then took hold of both sundae’s as Beca passed them over to her. She wasn’t sure why but any of the dates she’d previously been on she’d been expected to pay for herself. She knew it wasn’t quintessentially the norm when on a first date, but she’d figured as the boys who she’d gone on a date with in the past didn’t have jobs that they wouldn’t be able to afford to pay for her. And it wasn’t like they’d protested, or insisted she put her purse away. Not like Beca, who was now driving them away from the drive-through.

“So…where are we going?” Chloe asked curiously, holding the sundae’s cautiously, hoping they didn’t spill in the car.

“Some place nice.” Beca said with a shrug, turning to the redhead as they sat in the car at some traffic lights, “I didn’t want our first date to be in a drive-through…” and Chloe smiled softly as Beca began reaching out for one of the wafers in her cookie dough sundae. But for the second time that afternoon the car behind Beca’s honked their horn and the brunette jumped, quickly driving on.

Chloe let out a giggle, strategically plucking out a wafer from her own sundae and holding it up to Beca’s mouth, “Here” she said, and Beca took a large bite of it, smiling as she chewed. Chloe finished the wafer herself then looked out the front window as they began creeping up a hill. She’d never been to this end of town before. But she didn’t care.

She was with Beca. She felt happy. She felt safe.


	5. The Second Time.. *explicit*

“So I hate to be the bearer of bad news but..I think the sundaes have melted..” Chloe said with an amused smile on her face.

“Huh?” Beca said, quickly looking from the road she was driving down to the sundaes in Chloe’s arms to her right. And sure enough the teen was now holding two containers with runny ice cream in it. Beca let out a groan as she looked back out at the road. They were just arriving at the location Beca had planned on taking Chloe. The sundaes couldn’t even play it cool for her and stop themselves from melting!!

Chloe began giggling, looking at the brunette affectionately, “Its okay Beca!”

Beca drove them down a little dirt track until they came to the end and parked at the top of a very big hill, “No it’s not! I’d planned for us to sit here and look out at the view and eat our ice cream together..” Beca turned back to Chloe to apologise but to her surprise, and her delight, the redhead appeared to be looking out at the view ahead of them in awe and wonder. Because they currently sat in Beca’s car, in Beca’s favourite spot, looking out at Beca’s favourite view. The view of much of Atlanta as it stood below them. 

 "I’ve lived here all my life..how did I not know about this view?” Chloe asked gently, “It’s beautiful.” She whispered as she looked at the city below.

 "Yeah,“ Beca said, as she looked at Chloe with a soft smile, "it is.”

 Chloe turned to look at Beca, surprised to see the teen was already looking at her and she felt her body begin to tingle slightly. They were finally alone again. And this time they were alone-alone. She’d been waiting all afternoon for the chance to wrap her arms around Beca’s body, to kiss her deeply, to see if she could perhaps repay the favour of last night..

 "So is this where you take all the girls on a first date?“ The redhead said curiously, initially saying it in a joking manner, but deep down desperate to know. She wasn’t sure if she was ready to hear the truth. To her relief though, Beca was still smiling at her and shook her head gently.

"I’ve never taken anyone here before.” Beca confessed, letting out a gentle sigh before looking out at the view before them, “This is my secret place. Where I go to collect my thoughts.”

Chloe took a deep breath. She’d never had anyone take them to their secret place before. Their favourite place. A place that they hadn’t told anyone else about. And it was the knowledge that Beca had shared it with her that made Chloe feel very privileged. Because there was a look on Beca’s face that Chloe recognised. Not necessarily as Beca’s but more from her own expression. She too needed moments of calm. To try to assess what her life was and who she was in the world and what the hell she was going to do when she graduated from High School. So she could understand the importance of this gesture of Beca bringing her here. It wasn’t just for a date. It was to show Chloe a piece of her. And the moment she realised this, Chloe was certain she’d never been more attracted to someone in her life. 

Beca felt Chloe’s hand, cold from the ice cream sundaes, wrap itself in hers and the brunette turned to look at her with a smile, “Thank you for bringing me here” Chloe said kindly, and Beca was sure she might be the nicest person she’d ever met. The brunette smiled, her heart skipping a beat as Chloe leant her head onto Beca’s shoulder and the teens looked out at the view together.

This was all very new for Beca. Someone holding her hand. Someone’s head rested on her shoulder. That feeling of relaxing against someone’s body. She’d never really felt calm around someone before, but Chloe Beale seemed to change that.

Chloe’s heart was beginning to race a little. She’d been looking down at Beca’s hand, impressed at how comfortable it felt tangled in hers. Like…she’d be happy if this was always her go-to hand to hold. But she kinda wanted to hold a bit more of Beca. So Chloe gently sat up, placing the two melted ice cream sundaes in the cup holders on the dashboard.

“You’re not seriously thinking of keeping those, right?” Beca asked cautiously, her eyes watching Chloe as the redhead pulled her seatbelt off.

“They’re just a bit of an obstacle…” Chloe said brightly.

“An obstacle for what?” Beca asked, furrowing her brow in curiosity, but she didn’t have to wonder for long. “Oh…” she said in surprise as Chloe Beale expertly shimmied over the centre part of the car’s interior and straddled Beca’s waist. Chloe reached around and unbuckled Beca’s seatbelt for her.

A goofy grin had swung onto the brunette’s face as her hands immediately fell to Chloe’s bare thighs, but she merely rested them there while Chloe placed her own two hands on the top of Beca’s seat to steady herself. Beca saw a flicker of hesitance in Chloe’s eyes, as though she was wondering if this had been too bold and the words that fell out of the redhead’s beautiful mouth supported it:

“Is this okay? Because I can-”

“You have  _got_  to stop apologising, Beale”

“Okay. Sorry.” Chloe whispered and Beca let out a quiet chuckle, a soft smile drawing onto her face, noting how sweet Chloe was even though she’d clearly tried to be a little daring.

“Chloe its good. It’s..great actually.” Beca said as she found herself becoming lost in the girl’s bright blue eyes, “Really…” like they were entrancing, “…really great.” Her hands had begun slowly rising up Chloe’s bare thighs, stopping once she deemed them a little too far up Chloe’s dress, then slowly pulling her hands back down the thighs again. Over and over.

Meanwhile, Chloe had begun grinding a little against Beca’s groin. But with no real friction the mere motion was only making the redhead hornier. Her head slowly ducked down and Beca raised her face.

The two teens shared a much longed-for kiss, both letting out soft sighs of relief as their mouths met. But Chloe pulled her face back a couple of inches, breaking their kiss, and she looked deep into Beca’s eyes while the brunette continued to slowly trace her fingers up and down her bare thighs. She wanted to remember this. All of this. She wanted to remember how Beca’s mouth tasted. How her hair smelt. How her soft hands felt on her skin. The rate Beca breathed at. And how her chest felt as it rose and fell against hers.

Chloe ran the tip of her nose along Beca’s, a soft smile on her face. She still refused to venture into the notion that she had fallen head over heels for the alt-girl. But God, she had  _never_  felt this way for anyone before! And it was with that thought that Chloe brought her lips crashing down onto Beca’s, taking a huge deep intake of breath through her nose as their mouths opened wider to accommodate each other’s tongues.

The redhead felt a ball of fire burning between her legs as Beca slowly traced her hands further and further up her bare thighs. A low moan mumbled from the back of Chloe’s throat as the girl’s hands didn’t stop when they reached her panties, and Beca’s fingers slid past the fabric, cupping Chloe’s ass.

Chloe’s hands, meanwhile, had let go of the back of the driver’s seat, feeling safe in the knowledge that Beca would never let her fall, and were now dragging through the brunette’s hair before cupping her cheeks. Their kisses were loud, their tongues lapping hungrily.

Beca was kinda caught in a foggy haze, lost in the feel of Chloe Beale grinding against her body. Her skin felt warm to the touch. Soft. And Beca had the hugest urge to tug every last bit of clothing from Chloe’s body then from her own, desperately craving the feel of skin-to-skin contact. But to her surprise, she felt the redhead’s hands drift down from her face, and begin fumbling with the buttons on Beca’s flannel shirt.

One button popped open. Then another. And another. And all the while the teens were breathing heavily against each other’s mouths while they kissed feverishly. The windows in the car had begun to steam up slightly. But neither of them noticed as the last of Beca’s buttons popped undone and Chloe slid her hand down the front of Beca’s white vest-top to cup her left breast that was kept snug in her small bra.

Beca broke the kiss with a small gasp, leaning her head back against the headrest while Chloe began kissing her jawline. Fuck. This was hot. She’d always wondered what it might be like to make out in a car..

The brunette let out a small moan as Chloe pulled her hand out of the top of her vest and began pulling up the vest from the bottom, brushing her fingertips across Beca’s soft abdomen. Chloe seemed to pant against Beca’s neck between kisses, running her tongue across patches she may have kissed a little too hard. But Beca didn’t mind because she was too busy letting her hands drift further up Chloe’s back, pulling at the redhead’s lower-back so the girl had no choice but to break the feverish attention she was giving to Beca’s neck, and bringing her head back up.

Beca brought her left hand from around Chloe’s body and expertly undid the four buttons on the redhead’s blue dress, unveiling her plunging cleavage. Beca wasted no time in ducking her head forward planting hot, heavy kisses on Chloe’s cleavage, then gently pulling aside the right cup of Chloe’s bra and her breast popped out of its holder. Beca stared at it for a moment, lustfully, then quickly brought her mouth to the nipple, licking and sucking it in haste. Adoring the way the flesh felt against her tongue. Adoring the way the flesh felt between her teeth.

Chloe moaned from the back of her throat, exhaling as she ran her fingers through Beca’s long brown locks, loving the sensation that was rocketing through her body from her right breast right down to the core between her legs. She could feel Beca squeezing her ass, her other hand having returned to where it had once drifted. She had no idea how someone could make her feel so good. And as Beca moved to give Chloe’s left nipple some attention, the redhead leant her head down and placed a kiss on the top of the girl’s head, inhaling the scent of her shampoo before letting out another small exhale of breath.

Her hand began drifting down to the waistband of Beca’s jeans, tracing left to right along the skin just above it.

Beca released Chloe’s nipple from between her teeth and leant back to look up at the redhead. Chloe was looking down at her with hooded eyelids and Beca knew exactly what she was hinting at. After all, Beca had done exactly the same thing to her last night. Had traced her fingers along that patch of skin above her waistband, patiently waiting for permission to sink lower. So Beca quickly pulled her left hand from under Chloe’s dress, grabbing the back of the girl’s neck and pulling her into a deep kiss.

This seemed to be all the permission Chloe needed because within seconds of them resuming their hot and heavy kissing, her fingers were working the button on Beca’s jeans, pulling the fabric open.

Beca broke the kiss again, letting out a huge gasp as Chloe ducked her right hand beneath her jeans and cupped her crotch. Their foreheads leant against each other’s and Beca stared into Chloe’s bright blue eyes as their breathing rasped with desire.

“I’m sorry if I don’t really know what I’m doing here..” Chloe whispered honestly, not really knowing what to do now she’d finally brought her hand to Beca’s wet panties. But the brunette shook her head.

“Have you ever masturbated?” Beca asked and for some reason Chloe found her cheeks flushing. Masturbation wasn’t really in her repertoire of conversation topics. But as she bit her bottom lip and nodded she found her initial concern seeping away as a kind smile washed over Beca’s face.

“Then you know exactly what you’re doing. Just…do for me what you’d do for you…” Beca said softly, and Chloe took a deep breath. Because that all made a lot of sense. But the deep breath must have caused Beca to panic slightly, and the brunette quickly added, “I-If you want to dude…you..you don’t have to if you don’t wa-” but Beca’s sentence was cut off by Chloe who had slammed her mouth back onto hers, kissing her deeply.

Chloe tried to move her hand as fluently as possible against Beca’s panties, but her tight jeans and the awkward angle they were sat in left no freedom for much movement. So after several moments Chloe broke their kiss with a little sigh. But she didn’t have to say anything, because it seemed as though Beca was on the same page, looking down to her left hand side muttering, “Hold on..there should be a lever just…here..somewh-OAH!”

And suddenly the drivers seat Beca had been sat in flung back, throwing Beca back with it and as a result Chloe fell on top of the brunette. The two teens laughed out loud, Chloe pulling her hand from within Beca’s jeans and bringing it to her mouth to muffle her laughter slightly while Beca continued to chuckle.

Beca’s heart swelled at the sound of the girl’s laugh. And to know she’d been the cause of that laugh? Well it made Beca fall even further for the beautiful redhead whose laugh turned to more of a giggle then fell to silence. Miraculously Beca still had her hands on Chloe’s upper thighs, and she smoothed her thumbs affectionately across her soft skin as she looked up into Chloe’s bright blue eyes. The redhead had bit her bottom lip with a smile, shaking her head slightly. Beca was almost certain she’d never seen her smile like that before, but then Beca had only really known Chloe for what…twenty eight hours? Beca smiled curiously, furrowing her brow slightly.

“What?” Beca asked quietly, and Chloe brought her hand up to run through her long red hair thoughtfully.

“I just…haven’t ever felt this happy before…” Chloe said softly, her expression looking like one of someone who was nervous about revealing something so huge. And Beca was surprised.

“Wha-? But you’re always smiling around school.” The brunette said but Chloe simply shrugged.

“I smile, yeah. It doesn’t mean I’m always happy though…” Beca took a moment to process that. She had never been one to smile much, and if she did, well she really did only ever do it if she was happy. Which was probably a sign of how different the two teens were. Which was probably a sign of how much of a people pleaser Chloe Beale was.

The brunette sat up slightly, reaching a hand up to push some of Chloe’s red hair aside and cup her cheek, “Well I’m glad you feel happy around me.” she whispered, bringing her face to Chloe’s and just before their lips met again Chloe whispered back, “Blissfully so.”

The kiss that followed was softer. More tender as the two teens laid back on the driver’s chair of Beca’s car, Chloe still straddling Beca’s hips while the brunette had one hand tangled in Chloe’s red hair, and the other tracing circles up the skin on Chloe’s side under her dress. She froze as Chloe let out a small giggle and remembered she’d accidentally smoothed over the redhead’s ticklish part.

“Sorry.” Beca mumbled against Chloe’s lips and the redhead kissed her again before responding with a mumbled: “I’m beginning to think you’re doing it on purpose..” Beca let out a small chuckle then mumbled, “Definitely not” before resuming the kisses.

Several moments passed, then suddenly Chloe phone rang. The teens broke their kiss with respective small groans at the interruption.

“Did you want to answer that?” Beca asked in a kind but reluctant voice. Chloe was busy looking into Beca’s eyes, clearly weighing up her options. Answer the phone and face reality. Or continue making out with Beca Mitchell and remain blissfully happy, away from reality. It was no competition. And as the phone rang off Chloe brought her lips back to Beca’s, this time trailing her hands back down to the seam of Beca’s panties.

The phone rang again and Chloe ignored it once more. Whoever it was they didn’t matter. Because the only person who mattered to her at this very moment in time was currently underneath her. And Chloe so desperately wanted to make Beca feel as amazing as Beca had made her feel last night. So she adjusted her position around Beca’s waist a little better as the phone rang off, leant on her left arm, and slowly slipped the fingers of her right hand beneath the elastic waistband of Beca’s panties.

Beca took a deep intake of breath through her nose as she felt Chloe’s fingers, still cool from the ice cream sundaes she’d been holding earlier, sliding their way between her wet folds and running themselves along her clit. Fuck. Ok she had to admit, that advice she’d given Chloe had been the best fucking advice she’d ever given anyone EVER. Because Chloe clearly knew how to masturbate.

And the brunette found that she had to break the deep kiss she and Chloe had been sharing because right now her mind couldn’t be on kissing. Right now she had to give her entire attention to how amazing Chloe’s fingers felt as she rubbed them around her clit and down the line of her pussy then back up to her clit again.

Chloe looked down at Beca, her heart soaring at the look the girl’s face. Beca’s eyes were closed but her mouth was open slightly, her chest rising and falling. This was the sight Chloe had wanted to see all day. She’d wanted to see how good she could make Beca feel. She’d wanted to repay the favour of last night. She’d wanted to feel Beca’s juices on her fingers, and right now she was doing exactly that.

Chloe slowly brought her mouth to Beca’s ear as she continued playing with her clit, whispering, “How’s that feeling?”

Chloe could feel how wet her own pussy. Wet from the smell of sex that was beginning to fill the car. Wet from the sight of Beca opening her eyes and looking at her with a lustful expression, a lazy grin rolling onto her face. To Chloe’s surprise she felt Beca reach down, take Chloe’s hand, or more specifically her middle finger, and push it into her vagina, “It feels  _good_..” Beca whispered.

The redhead smiled, bending back down and kissing Beca on the lips. Their tongues began to roll with one another as Chloe slowly brought her finger out of Beca’s pussy, circling her clit, then pushed it back in again. She repeated this motion over and over again, enjoying the feel of Beca’s warmth against her hand, enjoying the sound of Beca’s wet juices as they coated themselves over her fingers, enjoying the sight of Beca rolling her eyes back whenever their kisses broke, a small moan falling out of her mouth each time.

Chloe’s phone rang for a third time and though the redhead didn’t stop making love to Beca, the petite girl had other ideas, sighing gently.

“You’d better answer that, Beale..”

Beca took a sharp intake of breath, letting out an accidental whimper as Chloe pulled her finger out of her, sitting up to reach around and pick up her phone with her left hand. She spied the expression on Chloe’s face as she read the caller ID and Beca felt almost certain it was probably Aubrey Posen.

“Hey Aubrey..” Chloe began in as normal a voice as she could muster, despite her heart racing, terrified that her best friend might some how be able to work out that she was currently straddling the waist of the girl Aubrey dubbed her ‘Worst Enemy’.

“Chloe where the hell did you go?” The voice shrieked down the phone and Beca felt her stomach twist as Chloe’s expression dropped. Why was the redhead so nice? She deserved so much better than shitty, controlling Posen.

“I-uh…had something to do…” Chloe said nervously, looking down at Beca between her legs who looked up at her with a slight smirk, pointing to herself and mouthing “something?”

A small smile grew on Chloe’s face as she heard Aubrey reply. But not really  _hear_  her reply properly because she was too busy adjusting her body slightly to accommodate Beca who was in the process of sitting up. “Well we’re at the movies right now waiting for you in the foyer! Hurry up!”

Chloe, distracted by the feel of Beca smoothing her hands back under her dress and up to her ass, cleared her throat, “Uh I…I’m sorry Bree…”

“Honestly Chloe, I’ve no idea what’s got into you today…”

Chloe looked down at Beca who quirked an eyebrow at Aubrey’s comment, and Chloe bit her bottom lip as Beca brought her mouth to her neck and began quietly kissing and nibbling her skin.

“…and Drake’s here looking like a complete idiot because his date’s not turned up!” Aubrey said sharply with a huff down the phone.

“Pity..” Beca mumbled against Chloe’s neck and the redhead panicked, quickly pulling her neck from the teen, bringing her right hand to Beca’s mouth and covering it.

“I-I won’t be coming to the movie’s this afternoon Bree..” Chloe said in a wavering voice, her body suddenly tingling with desire as she watched Beca pull her face slightly from Chloe’s right hand then draw the redhead’s index and middle finger into her mouth, tasting her own juices that had been on Chloe’s fingers.

Chloe let out a sexually frustrated sigh, biting her bottom lip with a smile, shaking her head slightly while Aubrey barked at her down the phone, “What the hell do you mean you won’t be coming to the movies? Chloe you never ditch your best friend for anything – that’s the rule!”

“I’m not coming Aubrey.”

And as Aubrey responded in shock at the teen’s boldness, Chloe heard Beca mumble against her neck, “We’ll see about that..” before resuming her quiet nibbling of Chloe’s skin. That was all Chloe needed to hear, and the redhead abruptly ended to the call from her best friend then switched her phone off.

“Oh..don’t you have a movie to go to with your boyfriend?” Beca asked with a teasing smirk on her face and Chloe rolled her eyes, smiling as she pushed the brunette back with a muttered, “Shut uuuuup..”

Chloe leant back down into the position she’d been in before answering the phone call, pushing Beca’s brown hair from the girl’s face with her left hand before gently leaning down and kissing Beca’s lips again. She could smell Beca’s juices in the kiss. She could  _taste_  Beca’s juices in the kiss. And before long the teens began feverishly kissing each other once again, small moans curling from the back of their throats.

Chloe’s right hand had found its way back into Beca’s wet panties, and the redhead slid her finger between the girl’s wet folds then deep into her pussy, eliciting another sharp gasp from Beca. Chloe broke the kiss abruptly,

“Sorry, did I-?”

“No it’s good. It’s…ugh it’s  _really_  good…” Beca quickly interrupted, her head lolling back against the seat with a gentle thud. Chloe felt Beca’s hands moving around to the front of Chloe’s panties but the redhead sat up, grabbing her wrists with her left hand.

“Wait…” Chloe whispered and Beca opened her eyes, looking at her with a questioning expression. Chloe tugged Beca’s arms up so they rested behind the brunette’s head and a soft smile grew on both the teens faces. “…this time is for you.” Chloe whispered, a seductive expression on her face, “ _All_  for you.” she insisted, and Beca let out a shaky sigh.

Fuck. Chloe Beale was going to be the death of her. And the redhead laid back down, placing hot kisses on Beca’s neck while her fingers worked their way through Beca’s juices deep within her pussy, then back out to her clit, before continuing the motion again. And again. And again. And Beca could feel her arousal building, enjoying the feel of what she suspected would be a killer love-bite on her neck come the morning. But she didn’t care.

Chloe rolled her tongue over the patch of skin that she feared she may have sucked a bit  _too_  hard. It wasn’t in her nature to be so..bitey.. but none of this had ever been in her nature before. Why stop now huh?

There was a way that Beca’s breathing appeared to labour which had Chloe suspecting the girl was close to cumming. And Chloe knew the best way she herself came, was all down to her clit. So the redhead covered her fingers in Beca’s juices, then began focusing her motions on rubbing Beca’s clit – slowly at first, teasingly almost, then speeding up her motions, before slowing down once again. She continued this for several minutes, enjoying the sound of Beca’s moaning and the way the teen would rock and buck her hips from time to time.

Beca’s mind was a haze. She didn’t care that she was in a car. She didn’t care they were in broad daylight (that was slowly approaching the horizon). Hell she didn’t even care if people saw them! Right now, all that mattered was her building orgasm. She opened her eyes a fraction to see Chloe leant over her, a soft seductive smile on her face, and for the first time ever, Beca felt happy and relaxed in the presence of the person who was about to make her cum. And cum she did.

Chloe crashed her mouth down onto Beca’s as she felt the girl’s petite body tense up beneath her, a huge moan of relief and satisfaction rolling out of Beca’s mouth against Chloe’s. The redhead dared to dart her middle finger back into Beca’s pussy and hold it there as she felt her wet walls pulsing around it. And Beca sighed and panted and grinned lazily against Chloe’s mouth as their kiss broke. Chloe smoothed the tip of her nose across Beca’s cheek, kissing it affectionately, before looking back at the teen who now looked exhausted.

“Wow..that was.. _amazing_..” Beca breathed out, her eyebrows raising with an impressed smile on her face. “You sure you’ve never had sex with a girl before?”

Chloe smiled, “Never. But I  _have_  masturbated one or two times..”

And the two teens giggled.


	6. The Secret Rings

Beca slowly glided her car up to the front of Chloe’s house. She recognised the redhead’s car in the driveway. But she looked to her right and saw the girl sat in her passenger seat, looking at her with a coy smile.

“So…” Beca said awkwardly, putting her car into ‘park’ and turning in her seat slightly to face the girl beside her. They’d just had an incredible first date, even if Beca said so herself. She’d never felt more connected to someone the way she felt connected to Chloe. Chloe Beale. The most popular girl in school. The most beautiful girl in school. The girl that Beca really was falling hard for.

The brunette couldn’t tear her eyes off her, drinking in her features. Those freckles that gathered across the bridge of Chloe’s nose and the tops of her cheeks. The slight flecks of yellow in her bright blue eyes that were unnoticeable until you really looked closely into them. The way her chest rose and fell at a steady pace as they looked at one another. Beca could still remember how good the skin on Chloe’s chest felt against her lips. She wished she could kiss her again.

Beca swallowed loudly, feeling slightly uncomfortable that she was getting aroused again. The spot they’d been parked at hadn’t been so exposed. Neither girl had felt that they couldn’t go ahead with heavily making out with one another. Neither girl had felt that they couldn’t go ahead and have sex with one another. But here, outside Chloe’s house, really wasn’t the time to be kissing or showing any form of affection.

Chloe bit her bottom lip thoughtfully. She’d never imagined two days ago that Beca Mitchell would one day drive her home from school. After a date. After they’d made out in her car and had sex. She felt like a brand new person. But not in a bad way. Like she was..rejuvenated or something. She’d ditched Aubrey, her very best friend, just so she could meet up with a girl she had only really known for a day or so..

But Chloe believed she already had a closer connection to Beca than she’d had with anyone else her entire life. She couldn’t describe it. There was just this way Beca looked at her as though there was nobody else in this world but her. And that made Chloe feel safe. It made Chloe feel loved. It made Chloe feel happy. 

“Thank you for an amazing date” Chloe said quietly, a calm smile on her face.

“I should really be thanking you..” Beca said with a wink and a grin and Chloe let out a giggle. A sound so sweet it trickled into Beca’s ears and warmed her self-proclaimed ‘cold’ heart. Chloe had made Beca cum unlike anyone had before, and it had only fuelled Beca’s new love for the older teen. “It’ll be your turn next.” Beca said with a cheeky smile.

“Promises, promises, Miss Mitchell..” Chloe whispered, a mischievous grin on her face, and if it hadn’t been for the horror of seeing someone approaching their car, Beca would’ve probably dove forward and kissed the girl right there and then.

Chloe jumped as someone knocked on the window beside her and turned to see her older brother grinning at her through the glass. The redhead let out a sigh, her heart racing as she muttered to Beca, “My dumb brother..” 

“Ah” Beca replied, her smile having dropped. Her heart raced as she saw Chloe shoo him away with her hands and he simply winked at her while laughing. Beca watched as the young man ran into the house, “He seems like a character..”

“Yeah, Robert’s alright. He’s annoying, but I can’t work out if that’s just because he’s my brother or if he genuinely is annoying.” Chloe said thoughtfully. Beca let out a small chuckle and turned back to the girl sat beside her.

“Anyway,” Chloe said quietly, “I should be getting inside. Mom will want to know why Aubrey didn’t drive me home..”

“And what are you going to tell her?” Beca said with a grin.

“Oh I’ll casually tell her that I was on a date with a girl I’d only really met yesterday. I’ll add that we made out in her car in the middle of nowhere aaand..yeah I’ll tell her we had sex too. Why not eh?” Chloe said in a cheery and sarcastic voice, causing Beca to laugh loudly.

Chloe found herself giggling slightly too. For a teen who had been renowned around school for being moody and grumpy, Beca had the most beautiful laugh. A sound that Chloe decided she was addicted to hearing, and if she could make Beca laugh for the rest of her life then she’d be happy.

The redhead swallowed loudly. Gosh, admitting even to herself that she’d want to know and be around Beca for the rest of her life was a huge commitment in itself. No need to tell Beca just yet though. They’d barely known one another a day. But Chloe could admit to herself that what she felt for Beca was unlike anything she’d ever felt before. This was what she suspected love felt like..

“I’ll think of something..” Chloe whispered gently, and Beca’s smile softened as she glanced down at Chloe’s lips.

Both teens desperately wanted to share a goodbye kiss. But instead they settled for taking each other’s hands. 

“Hey, uh..” Beca cleared her throat nervously, “I really want to kiss you but-“

“-I understand.” Chloe quickly interjected, looking at Beca somewhat longingly. She really wanted to kiss her too. Chloe pulled her hands from Beca’s and tugged at the index finger on her left hand.

Beca watched in curiosity as Chloe pulled off a delicate silver ring from her index finger, and held it out to her.

“Here,” Chloe said, “For the times we’ll be close but never able to kiss.”

A small smile peeped from the corner of Beca’s mouth as she reached her hand out and gently took the ring from Chloe’s palm. The brunette peered at the detail, noticing the ring was made from tiny silver daisies strung together in a loop. Very Chloe, she thought. 

Beca took a ring off her own index finger, the one she had got for Christmas from her late grandfather two years ago. Her most favourite ring. And held it out to Chloe. She trusted Chloe with her heart, so she sure as hell could trust Chloe with her most treasured possession. 

Chloe gently took the ring from Beca’s palm, letting out a tiny sigh as she smiled sweetly at the small silver ring. She noted the tiny black dots in the centre of each tiny silver star that were connected to make the loop. Very Beca, she thought. 

The teens put their respective gifts on their respective index fingers then looked back at each other with gentle smiles. 

“Whenever Aubrey’s being a jerk just…I dunno, look at my ring and know I’m with you or whatever..” Beca shrugged, trying her hardest not to sound too soppy. But tears had begun to shine slightly from Chloe’s bright blue eyes.

“Okay.” Chloe whispered, choking back her tears, smoothing her thumb over the ring Beca had just given her. Her face dropped as she peered past the teen and looked out the window, “Oh God, my brother’s coming back out the house.” 

Beca turned to look out and saw Robert walking out of the front door of the Beale’s house, a teasing grin on his face.

“Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow at school yeah?” Chloe said sweetly, grabbing her bag and hastily opening the car door.

“See you tomorrow” Beca responded as she watched Chloe shimmy out of the passenger side of her car, closing the door firmly.

Beca chuckled to herself as she watched Chloe stride up to her brother and push him back towards the house, presumably telling him that Beca was just a friend from school and that he didn’t need to meet her.

The brunette drove off, not regretting for a moment that it was close to 7pm and that she technically lived quite far from Chloe’s house. It had all been worth it to see her and hear her and kiss her and taste her and feel her again.


	7. The Visitor

Chloe laid back on her bed with a slow and happy sigh, smiling softly to herself as she stared up at her bedroom ceiling. Her fingers twiddled thoughtfully with the silver ring on her index finger. Beca’s ring. 

Across the dimly lit surface of the ceiling above her she replayed the images from her memory. The expression on Beca’s face when she’d tapped on the window of her car when they’d met up after school. The smile on the petite brunette’s face when Chloe had taken her hand. The way those deep blue eyes had watched her every movement when Chloe had climbed on top of her in the car. 

Chloe could remember how Beca had smelt. Could remember how she’d tasted. Could remember how she’d sounded when she’d moaned beneath her. Could remember the way Beca’s eyelids had fluttered open once she’d climaxed.

Her thoughts then drifted back to how hard they’d laughed before then. When Beca had accidentally flung the driver’s seat back. Chloe bit her bottom lip, her smile broadening as she remembered. She’d never felt that happy before. Ever.

Chloe reached out to her bedside table and picked up her phone. It was excruciating having her entire thoughts consumed by the very person that she couldn’t be seen with. Excruciating having to spend the night staring at her bedroom ceiling, desperate to speak to her but not being able to because neither girl had thought to swap numbers. 

The redhead let out a short sigh as she stared at the clock on her phone. 1am. Had she really been milling about her bedroom and staring at her ceiling for three hours??

Suddenly she heard something hit her bedroom window with a light ‘tap’. Her heart began to race and she froze as she looked up, holding her breath to listen harder. The ‘tap’ sounded again, this time a little louder. 

With a deep breath Chloe slid off her bed and nervously approached her bedroom window. She could be going crazy, after all it WAS 1am. She was tired. And she’d had a very eventful day..

When the ‘tap’ sounded one last time, Chloe held her breath and peered between the blinds of her bedroom window. Her heart jumped into her mouth as she looked down into the back garden of her family home and down below, on the patio, stood the very girl that was consuming her thoughts.

Chloe fumbled to open the blinds, her fingers quaking she was so excited and nervous to see Beca again. She swiftly opened her bedroom window, careful not to wake her family in the rest of the house. She beamed down at Beca while the brunette beamed back up at her.

“Hi!” Beca said quietly, awkwardly holding her hand up as a greeting. 

“What are you doing here?” Chloe whispered, feeling giddy with excitement as she let out a giggle.

Beca shrugged, “I couldn’t stop thinking about you. And I hate that I never asked for your number..” she whispered, a grin still on her face. It was weird telling someone what she was thinking or feeling, but Chloe made it so easy.

“I haven’t stopped thinking about you either” Chloe whispered back down with a grin. She wished she could be with her again. Properly.

Beca held up something in her hand and Chloe looked at it curiously, peering through the darkness as Beca whispered, “I made you something and…uh…I didn’t want to wait to give it to you at school in case Posen saw so…”

And Chloe stepped back as Beca lobbed something up into her open window. It landed on the floor just by her bed with a thud and Chloe froze, hoping that her brother, whose bedroom was below hers, didn’t stir. 

Beca held her breath as she kept her focus on Chloe, high up in her bedroom. This was a crazy move, yes. But she was torturing herself at home not being able to talk to the redhead. It had been a no brainer to sneak out of her house, and drive over to Chloe’s - even if it WAS 1am..

When Chloe was satisfied she’d waited long enough she ducked down to the floor of her bedroom and picked up the latest addition. A soft smile grew on her face as she held in her hands a cassette tape. And around it was a piece of paper, with an elastic band keeping it together. On the piece of paper was a cell number. Presumably Beca’s cell number. 

Chloe’s heart rose as she returned to the window, smiling down at Beca again who was looked up at her with an affectionate smile. 

“Text me!” Beca hissed with a grin, slowly beginning to make her way back to the front of the house where her car was parked on the street. The brunette didn’t look away from the bedroom window though. Chloe blew Beca a kiss, her heart still racing excitably as she watched the girl walk out of view.

The redhead slowly closed the window then let out a gentle sigh as she looked down at the cassette tape in her hands, tracing her thumb across the cell number that Beca had scrawled on the piece of paper for her.


	8. The Next Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe arrives at school with a fresh skip in her step..

Chloe strode down the school corridor, a relaxed smile on her face as she held her school books close to her chest. She’d barely slept a wink last night, her mind entirely on the girl she had become secretly besotted with.

Chloe had stayed up all night texting Beca, and Beca had stayed up all night texting Chloe. The two had talked about their hobbies and interests. Their favourite foods. What their families were like. What they hoped to do after high school. And Chloe had fallen deeper and deeper for the quirky alt-girl.

Now she walked down the corridor, passing all the students from the younger years, passing rows upon rows of lockers. Between the fingers of her right hand she held a piece of paper that she’d folded up neatly. She casually approached one particular locker, then slid the paper into the crack of one of the doors. That particular door she knew belonged to Beca.

Chloe then began making her way further down the corridor, still gripping her books, but this time running her thumb thoughtfully over the silver ring she had on her index finger. Beca’s ring.

Their little secret.

The redhead bit her bottom lip, turning the corner to approach her own locker. She opened the door, sliding her books into it then pulling out a few pens to place in her bag.

“What the hell happened to you yesterday??”

Chloe jumped at the sound of Aubrey’s voice, and peered around her open locker door to see Aubrey frowning at her, her arms crossed disapprovingly. The redhead suddenly felt nervous, clearing her throat awkwardly, a smile no longer on her face. She’d ignored Aubrey’s texts last night. She’d ignored Aubrey’s texts this morning. Aubrey was pissed off, it was obvious to see.

“Sorry Bree I just…wasn’t feeling up to going out last night that’s all.” Chloe said with a small shrug.

“Since when have you ever not felt up to going out?” Aubrey said with a furrowed brow, cocking her head suspiciously.

Chloe shrugged, noticing Aubrey look down at her neck. The redhead brought a hand to her neck, scratching it slightly, clearing her throat. She’d tried her hardest to use make up this morning to cover the large love-bite that Beca had given her the previous afternoon. But there was a chance she may not have done a good enough job..

“Hey babe, where did you get to last night?”

Chloe swallowed loudly, feeling an arm snake it’s way around her waist. She smelt the familiar scent of Drake, her ex-boyfriend, and she turned her head to see him stood beside her. He looked down at her with a sidewards grin. A grin that she’d initially thought had been cute when she’d started dating him a few weeks ago. A grin that now made her stomach churn. She felt a little sick.

She wondered how she could have possibly ever felt anything for him. Any form of attraction. Because since first getting to properly know Beca a couple of days ago, Chloe no longer had any desire to look at anybody else but her. If only she could see her now.

Beca walked down the school corridor, her rucksack slung over one shoulder, a piece of paper in her opposite hand. The piece of paper she’d found in her locker just now. On it were words that had made her smile: ‘Missing you already ❤️’

She knew it had been from Chloe. Chloe was the only person who would ever leave a note for her in her locker and Beca presumed it was written in Chloe’s handwriting, having never seen the girl’s handwriting before.

Beca’s heart began to beat a little faster as she turned the corner and began walking towards the part of the corridor she knew Chloe’s locker to be stood at. The brunette slowed her pace slightly, swallowing loudly as her eyes honed in on the redhead she’d been texting all night. The girl she had found herself falling hard for. Her stomach knotted when she noticed Chloe’s ex-boyfriend stood beside her, his arm around her waist, and suddenly Beca felt a burning ball of jealousy scramble in the pit of her stomach.

Every part of Beca’s being was willing her to stride over to Chloe, tug Drake’s stupid arm from around her waist, and pull her away from him. But suddenly Beca’s heart skipped a beat as she saw Chloe’s eyes find her from across the corridor.

Beca saw the redhead’s chest rise and fall as she clearly let out a heavy sigh, and a small smile was now washed over Chloe’s face. A smile specially for her. It was this that calmed Beca. Kept her from darting over there and revealing their secret to the one person who really COULDN’T know about Beca & Chloe - Aubrey Posen.

Chloe’s heart was racing as she saw Beca raise her hand, the note between her fingers. Chloe spied the ring she’d given Beca on Beca’s index finger and it made Chloe’s heart skip a beat. The brunette gave Chloe a wink, smiling gently before continuing down the corridor.

Chloe turned back to Aubrey, a new wave of confidence rushing over her body as she closed her locker door and slinked out of Drake’s hold.

The young man seemed a little confused, Chloe having never shied away from attention before. Aubrey seemed to have also noticed her best friend’s movement, and she cocked her head slightly again. Chloe, however, simply let out a light sigh, forced a smile, and shrugged, “Shall we go to class?”

And the redhead began wandering down the corridor, not waiting for her best friend’s response, knowing full well Aubrey would follow her.


	9. Daydream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca thinks about Chloe in class. Chloe lies to Aubrey..

Beca sat at her desk towards the back of the classroom, twirling her pen between the fingers of her left hand, hearing the odd slight ‘clack’ of the plastic pen on the metal of the new ring she had on her index finger. Chloe’s ring.

The brunette had a small smile on her face as she looked out the window. She wasn’t really looking specifically at anything, however. Instead she was thinking back on the first date she and Chloe had shared the previous day. She could still hear Chloe’s laugh ringing in her ears. She could still feel Chloe’s mouth sucking at her neck. She could still taste herself on Chloe’s fingers.

Beca traced her tongue thoughtfully across her lips, taking a deep breath as she wondered what the senior was doing at that moment. Presumably she was in class with Posen. Was she in class with Drake too?

She felt her stomach knot tightly again at the thought of the tall jock, that ball of jealousy bubbling slightly. She didn’t want to feel jealous, after all she had no reason to be jealous. Chloe had chosen to spend her free time with her after school yesterday and not him. Chloe had chosen to text her all night and not him. Chloe had swapped rings with her and not hi-

“Ms Mitchell!” The brunette jumped out of her daydream, her heart beating a little faster as she turned quickly from the window and to the front of the classroom where her teacher glared at her from his position. “Is there something more interesting outside than what I’m talking about in here?”

Beca let out a small smirk, raising her eyebrows at Mr McIndoe, her chemistry teacher, “Do you really want me to answer honestly?”

Fortunately for Beca, Mr McIndoe was the only teacher who took little notice of her sharp sarcasm, the man letting out a short sigh and rolling his eyes, “Just at least pretend to pay attention please..”

The brunette sighed, leaning her cheek against her hand, running her thumb across Chloe’s ring on her finger. Only twenty minutes to go then it would be lunch time. With any luck Chloe would be waiting for her in their ‘secret bathroom’ again.

And the thought had Beca swallowing loudly, shuffling in her seat a little uncomfortably, trying not to imagine what she would do with Chloe should the redhead be in the bathroom waiting for her…

-

“Hey, where are you going?” Aubrey asked Chloe as she spied the redhead take a right at the end of the corridor instead of a left with her.

Chloe hesitated, gripping the school books in her arms a little tighter. She was planning on dashing over to the science block to try to find Beca, assuming the brunette was in their ‘secret bathroom’ this lunch break.

“I um…”

“Are you going to meet Drake??” Aubrey asked quietly, a broad grin growing on her face as she stepped a little closer to the redhead. Chloe swallowed loudly. No, she wasn’t planning on meeting Drake. But the guy HAD just spent the past hour in a physics class which was in the science block. The very block Beca would have been in. Using Drake as an excuse could work?

“Yeah,” Chloe said with a firm nod, “he would’ve just got out of physics so I figured I’d go meet him in the science block…”

“And apologise for yesterday?” Aubrey asked sharply, looking at her seriously.

“Um yeah..” Chloe said nervously.

“Good. Because he was really annoyed that you stood him up. But I told him you weren’t feeling well and that you’d make it up to him.”

Chloe hesitated, “M-make it up to him?”

Aubrey just winked at her best friend, then turned on the spot, beginning to walk down the corridor to her locker as she called out to Chloe from over her shoulder, “Don’t make me look bad!”

Chloe’s breath hitched in her throat. She had no idea what sort of thing Aubrey had promised Drake, but if she knew her best friend, then it wouldn’t be something that Chloe would feel comfortable doing.

The redhead began making her way quickly over to the science block, the thought of finally getting her hands on Beca again being the only thought on her mind…


	10. Plaid Skirt *explicit*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe & Beca finds themselves a cubicle in their school’s ‘secret bathroom’..

Chloe stepped into the ‘secret bathroom’ at the back of the science block. Her heart was racing away in eager anticipation, planning on quickly ducking into her school bag and picking out her make-up bag, just to touch-up her make-up ready for Beca’s arrival. At least, she hoped Beca would have the same thought as her and find her way here too. Even if it was about five minutes after Chloe arrived. They only had about forty minutes left until the lunch break ended and afternoon classes began.

But just as Chloe swung her handbag from her shoulder she let out a little gasp and jumped out of her skin. There Beca stood, awkwardly at first, just outside the small row of cubicles. Chloe ran her eyes down the girl’s body, a smile on her face as she tightened her grip on the strap of her handbag. 

Beca was leaning against the divider between the two cubicles, her long brown hair falling loose over her shoulders. Chloe noticed a line of piercings running up Beca’s left ear, a few less on her right, and Chloe swallowed loudly as she thought about how they might feel if she ran her tongue across them. Beca boasted her signature look of thick eyeliner, making her seem far more brooding than Chloe knew she really was. A dark black top that matched her dark eyeliner was cut at the shoulders, perfect for the warm weather that was outside today. But Chloe’s gaze hung its heaviest below Beca’s waist. Beca donned a red, blue, and white plaid skirt that ended about an inch higher than halfway up her bare thighs. And it was the thought of how easily she could run her hands up those bare thighs that made Chloe’s mouth begin to salivate.

“You okay there Beale?” Beca said with a mischievous grin, knowing all too well what affect this outfit was having on the redhead. She’d spent a good hour this morning trying to work out what best to wear that would guarantee to have the redhead thinking about her all day, just as she thought about her. The look on Chloe’s face told her that she’d made the right decision.

Chloe cleared her throat and took a deep breath, dragging her eyes back up to Beca’s face, “Ummm..yeah! Yep, yes I’m good..” Chloe cleared her throat again, then shuffled her handbag a little more comfortably on her shoulder. 

Beca raised her eyebrows with a grin, “Uhuh?”

“Uhuh”

“You’re good.”

“I-I’m good. Really good…”

Beca’s grin didn’t fade as she stood up a little straighter, letting her arms drop from where they’d been folded, and watched as Chloe slowly began walking up to her. Her entire thoughts had been on this beautiful girl from the moment they’d first made out two days ago. She’d made a fucking mixed tape for her for crying out loud! Beca was crazy about her, and her heart was racing with every step closer that Chloe took. 

Her eyes fell to Chloe’s cleavage, loving that the redhead had chosen another summer dress to wear, but this time it ended a little above mid-way up her thigh, and had the potential to dip far down her cleavage if those top three buttons came undone somehow.

Beca realised how fast she was breathing, and she swallowed when she noticed that Chloe was also breathing as fast as she was.

Chloe came to a stop just before the brunette, her eyes flitting from one of Beca’s blue eyes to the other. They didn’t have long. Which made Chloe’s desire for the younger teen even stronger.

Beca’s heart skipped a beat when she watched Chloe’s smile drop, her eyes becoming dark as the redhead dropped her handbag to the floor and before Beca knew what was happening Chloe had brought her hands down to her small hips and began guiding her into one of the cubicles. 

Chloe immediately dove her lips down to Beca’s, kissing her hard. Kissing her loudly. Kissing her desperately. It had been a long day already, craving and longing for the taste of the girl who had been driving her crazy over the past couple of days. 

Beca let out a small grunt as Chloe pushed her against the side of the cubicle and the redhead quickly broke their kiss, wincing slightly as she mumbled, “Sorryyyyy!” but Beca didn’t have the patience to reply with words, and instead flung her lips back onto Chloe’s. She brought her arms up and around Chloe’s neck, their tongues immediately meshing together as they kissed noisily, lapping at one another’s mouths.

“I’ve missed you…” Beca mumbled in a low voice between kisses and Chloe smiled, “I’ve missed you more…” the redhead breathed.

Chloe could feel herself getting wet, her insides twisting with sexual desire as she felt Beca bring her hand down to the three buttons that gathered the top of her dress around her breasts. While Beca worked those three buttons, twiddling to get them undone with both hands, Chloe had brought her hands to the outside of Beca’s thighs and slowly began smoothing her fingers up the pale skin. 

Beca let out a small gasp, breaking their kiss, throwing her head back against the cubicle wall with a small ‘bang’, her eyes flickering shut as Chloe began licking, kissing, and sucking her neck. The redhead’s hands had begun rucking up Beca’s short skirt, the palms of her hands smoothing their way across her skin until they held firmly onto her ass cheeks, squeezing them to the pace of her kisses. Beca was pleased she’d decided to wear a thong today.

Chloe could feel Beca’s fingers fumbling at the buttons of her dress, but she didn’t want to wait. She’d had to wait eighteen hours to do this. She wanted to hear Beca moan her name like she had yesterday. She wanted to feel how wet Beca was for her. Chloe didn’t want to wait.

Beca felt Chloe’s hands release her ass cheeks and land mid-way down her inner thighs. This was it. Chloe was driving her even more crazy than she had been before. The risk of them getting caught in the school bathrooms, despite rarely being used by any members of the school, was a huge turn-on for both teens, and as Chloe began gliding her fingertips up Beca’s inner-thighs, the brunette let out a low moan. 

She captured Chloe’s mouth in her own once again, her kisses far deeper than they had already been that day. Chloe’s hands paused a couple of inches from Beca’s crotch and Beca began grinding against Chloe’s body a little desperately.

Chloe smiled, loving how hot Beca was getting. “Tell me you want me” Chloe whispered in a low voice, her breath raspy with desire. She saw Beca cock her eyebrow, a lustful look on her face.

“I _really_ want you” Beca responded, finally getting Chloe’s last button undone and reaching in to cup one of her breasts. It was enough to get Chloe to let out a small moan, and she took a sharp intake of breath as Beca pinched her nipple.

“I want to feel how wet you are…” Chloe whispered before placing her tongue on Beca’s earlobe and twirling it around one of her earrings, causing a small moan to fall from Beca’s mouth.

“You know what to do…” Beca mumbled against Chloe’s face, placing sloppy kisses on the girl’s cheek. Kisses that stopped the second Chloe’s right hand finally found it’s way up the remainder of Beca’s thigh and cupped her crotch.

Chloe couldn’t believe how wet Beca’s lace thong felt beneath her hand, the heat funnelling out against her skin, only adding to the sexual desire that was burning from with her. Enough. Chloe had waited too long.

Beca took a sharp intake of breath and held it in her lungs as she felt Chloe slip her panties to one side, then slide two of her fingers across her clit, then down to her wet pussy, and back again. 

Chloe breathed heavily against Beca’s neck, bringing her face down to kiss the nape while she marvelled at the sound of her fingers as they slopped along Beca’s clit. “Slip them in…” Beca breathed out, barely above a whisper and Chloe happily obliged, sliding her index and middle finger into Beca’s pussy. 

While she dove them in and out Beca had taken hold of Chloe’s face and pulled her into a deep kiss, those kisses getting louder and messier as the minutes continued, Beca breaking them every so often to let out a moan or a gasp.

Suddenly Beca began to feel that familiar wall rise up within her. Her orgasm building with each of Chloe’s movements. This was it. This was her first time having sex at school. Her first time having an orgasm at school. And Beca was sure as hell ready…

“ _I’m gonna cum_ ” Beca mumbled into Chloe’s ear and the redhead took a deep breath, her every desire from that day about to come true.

“ _Cum for me_ ” Chloe ordered under her breath in Beca’s ear and it seemed to be exactly what the younger teen had needed to hear. Because all of a sudden the brunette’s legs seemed to give way slightly.

Chloe brought her left arm around Beca’s waist, holding her steady as she heard the girl moan into their kiss, her fingers soaked in Beca’s juices as the teen came around her. Chloe felt her own pussy throbbing she was so turned on by what they had just done, and she looked into Beca’s eyes as their kiss broke. 

Beca was breathing heavily, a lazy grin on her face. Her eyebrows began to rise as she watched Chloe bring her fingers from her pussy up to her mouth, and slide them in, licking Beca’s juices from them. Beca bit her bottom lip, then took hold of Chloe’s cheeks, pulling the girl towards her for another deep kiss.

“You’re amazing” Beca mumbled, kissing Chloe once again, clenching her legs together as her pussy continued to throb. Fuck. That was amazing.

Suddenly the two girls froze as they heard the door to the bathroom open. Fortunately they were both shut in one cubicle. Unfortunately, however, Chloe heard the familiar sound of Aubrey, and the two teens stared at each other in shock. Their hearts racing.

“Chloe?” Aubrey called out and Chloe let go of Beca, motioning for the brunette to step up onto the toilet seat. Beca pulled her skirt down.

“Uh, yeah?” Chloe said loudly, clearing her throat as Beca stepped up onto the toilet seat to avoid detection.

“Everything okay?” The blonde asked from outside the cubicle.

Chloe looked frantically at Beca who shrugged, neither knowing what to do, “Um yeah, how are you?” Chloe asked, screwing her face up at how stupid that sounded. Beca was busy motioning to the button’s on Chloe’s dress and the redhead looked down to see that she had done them up incorrectly. 

“I’m good?” Aubrey said in confusion. Chloe quickly re-did the buttons on her dress then looked to Beca who was holding onto the toilet cord, ready to flush it. “Listen, Drake’s outside…I told him you wanted to speak to him…shall I let him in?”

Chloe’s stomach fell as she looked up at Beca. The brunette’s shoulder’s sunk slightly, a sad smile on her face. Chloe wanted to say no. Of course she did. But saying no would lead to Aubrey asking why, and Chloe couldn’t tell her it was because she’d fallen for the beautiful alt-girl in the year below them. 

So Chloe gave Beca a nod, “Yeah, let him in. I’ll be right out”, and Beca flushed the toilet.

She heard Aubrey leave the bathroom and as the sound of the toilet filled the room Chloe darted up to Beca, pulling the brunette’s face down to hers, and kissing her hard.

“Meet me at mine after school” Chloe whispered into her ear, placing another kiss just below Beca’s earlobe, before leaving the cubicle.

Beca froze, holding her breath as she sat on the back of the toilet, hardly able to believe what had and was happening. Suddenly she heard the door to the bathroom open again and noticeably different footsteps. Drake was definitely here alright. Beca could smell his aftershave.

That knot of jealousy built in her stomach again, and she held her head in her hands as she set herself up for having to listen to the interaction between Chloe and her ex-boyfriend…


	11. Drake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *warning - hints of domestic violence*  
> Chloe talks to Drake in the ‘secret bathroom’..

Chloe stepped out of the cubicle, her heart hammering as she pulled the door over. She brought a hand to her hair that she felt certain was unruly after the crazy make-out session she’d just had with Beca. But she didn’t have much time to assess the situation before the bathroom door swung open and Drake strode through the door.

The young man looked a little uncomfortable to be in the girl’s bathroom, but the moment he saw Chloe he seemed to relax somewhat. A cocky smirk wiped onto his face, “Aubrey said you wanted to see me..” he said with a wink.

Chloe swallowed loudly as the teen approached her. She’d forgotten how tall he was, and he stood before her, leaning against a section of cubical that was positioned beside the very door Chloe was trying to prevent him from accidentally opening. 

“Something about making up for standing me up last night?” The boy said, raising his eyebrows expectantly. 

Chloe’s heart was racing, her stomach churning as she realised just how uncomfortable she felt being around him. Being with Beca was a whole different ball-game and she hadn’t realised how badly she’d been treated before meeting her.

Sure, the fact that the brunette was a good couple of inches shorter than her meant that Chloe was far less intimidated, but it wasn’t just that. Chloe trusted that Beca would never EVER do anything to hurt her. Would never insist that Chloe do something purely for Beca’s benefit. Would never do something that made Chloe feel uncomfortable. Beca looked at Chloe as if she were the whole world. Beca held Chloe as if she were the whole world. And though Chloe had only truly known the girl for two days, she felt certain that she was falling head over heels in love with Beca Mitchell. 

Drake on the other hand was smirking at Chloe. The way he looked down at her cleavage made her feel uncomfortable. Chloe was almost certain she could hear what he was thinking. And it made her feel quite sick.

“Listen, Drake..” Chloe began, stepping away from the cubicle to try to keep him away from Beca, who he still had no idea was hiding in the cubicle beside him, “I-I’m sorry that you were maybe a little embarrassed because I didn’t join you at the movies last night..”

“I wasn’t embarrassed” Drake said with a nervous laugh, but his expression said otherwise and Chloe knew he didn’t mean it. After all, she’d be embarrassed too if she’d expected to meet someone to go to the movies and they never turned up, “I was surprised, yeah. I mean, I thought we had a good thing going here, you know?”

Chloe winced slightly, bringing her arms behind her back so she could twirl Beca’s ring that she wore on her index finger. This was one of the most difficult situations she’d ever been in.

“Here’s the thing Drake..I-I don’t think this is working..” Chloe said nervously.

“What?” The boy said, his brow furrowing slightly in confusion. Had he really had no idea? Had he not sensed how awkward things were between them? Had he not read her body language?

“I think we should break up..” Chloe confirmed quietly, swallowing loudly as she took a deep breath. She desperately wanted to leave, but she couldn’t leave Beca alone in here for fear that Drake and Aubrey would find her and work out what had been going on. 

Drake stepped forward, reaching out to take her shoulders, “Please,” he said gently, “don’t..we..it can work..”

Chloe took a step backwards but he stepped with her until her back was against the cool wall of the school bathroom, “It’ll never work..” she said quietly, and her stomach dropped as she felt Drake’s grip tighten on her shoulders a little firmer. 

“But you owe me..” Drake said in a lower tone, his face darkening slightly. 

Chloe didn’t ever want to admit that she panicked during the times when boys she broke up with spoke to her in that tone, with those particular words. Yes her heart raced, blood rushed to her ears, and she could feel tears well up in her eyes, but that didn’t necessarily mean that she was panicking..right?

“I-I…” Chloe stuttered, bringing her hands from behind her body to place on his abs, hoping it would give him the hint. But Drake merely took them, then lowered them down to his belt. Chloe swallowed loudly as he held her hands against his belt, looking up at his face as he towered over her with a smile.

“You owe me…” he repeated, pressing his body against hers.

Okay, now Chloe was panicking. Her breathing became a little more laboured as she tried to think about what she could possibly do. In the past she had _always_  ‘apologised’ to whichever boyfriend she’d broken up with by giving him a blow-job. Knowledge that she imagined had got around the jocks pretty quickly. Hence why Drake was assuming this was his ‘break up’ apology. 

Except…Chloe knew she didn’t need to do this. In the past she’d felt so guilty. She’d been expected to do this. And in the past Chloe had always thought so highly of herself, priding herself in keeping up with expectations. But now, thanks to the kindness of Beca, she knew she didn’t _need_  to do this. That she could be treated better and this was _not_  a way to be treated better.

So Chloe took a deep breath, “No.”

Drake hesitated, taken aback by the girl’s confident refusal, “What?”

“I said, no…” Chloe confirmed, though her tone was a little more unconfident that time.

“You can’t say ‘no’…this is…just what happens Chloe. When you break up with someone. You give them a blow job as an apology.” Drake explained, raising his eyebrows and shrugging, holding her hands firmly on his belt.

Chloe began to struggle a little, trying to pull her hands away, frowning as she raised her voice a little higher, “I told you no and I mean no!” she said confidently.

“Come ooooon Chloeeeee,” Drake said in a playful voice, a smirk back on his face as he somehow undid his belt while still holding onto Chloe’s hands, “You and I both know you don’t really mean it..”

Chloe felt her stomach flip, terrified as she heard Drake’s pants fall to the ground. The more she struggled to pull away from his grasp the tighter he held her hands. He shuffled back a pace, then used his hands to firmly push Chloe down to her knees by her shoulders. 

The redhead let out a small sob as she squeezed her eyes shut, tears finally falling down her cheeks. But all of a sudden she heard the cubicle door open and she flung her eyes open to peer around Drake’s body just in time to see Beca striding out, her fist clenched. The petite teen looked furious, her chest heaving, clearly pumped with adrenaline.

“Hey dickhead!” Beca called out, and Drake looked over his shoulder, furrowing his brow at the surprise visitor. Chloe let out a tiny squeal as Beca’s fist came into square contact with Drake’s jaw, knocking the man to the floor beside Chloe. 

“No means no.” Beca said firmly, moving to stand between the jock and the redhead. 

Drake let out a groan, bringing a hand to his jaw, clearly looking dazed. At the same time the bathroom door flung open and Aubrey Posen dashed into the bathroom. To Chloe’s horror the blonde’s attention was immediately drawn to Beca, who still remained stood between Drake and Chloe, her fist still tightened.

“What the HELL is going on here?” Aubrey yelled, darting over to Drake to pull his hand from his jaw and inspect the damage. The young man groaned. But Beca had used this opportunity to help Chloe to her feet.

“Go” Chloe whispered, “I’ll be ok now” 

Beca swallowed nervously, desperately not wanting to leave Chloe. But the redhead was right, she would be okay. After all, the bell was about to sound for afternoon class. 

“The little fucker sucker punched me!” Drake groaned when Aubrey asked him again what had happened, and Beca took this as her opportunity to take-off.

She took one final glance at Chloe then darted out of the bathroom, pleased that she’d at least left her rucksack in her locker during lunch break.

Chloe took a deep breath then slowly turned to her fellow seniors, Aubrey helping Drake to his feet. The blonde looked highly unimpressed.

“What the hell was Mitchell doing in here Chloe??” Aubrey asked angrily as Drake pulled his pants back up.

“She was in here when I got here” Chloe said honestly, her stomach still in a knot from what had just happened.

“Well I hope she apologises for hitting Drake”

“Sucker punched..” Drake corrected, still wincing from the attack.

“Have you wondered maybe _why_  she punched him?” Chloe accidentally burst out. Aubrey looked from Drake back to Chloe sharply, furrowing her brow.

“Why _did_ she punch him?” She asked suspiciously.

“Be-because Drake was forcing me to give him a blowjob that’s why!” Chloe said defensively, furrowing her brow a little angrily. But Aubrey merely raised her eyebrows.

“Well duh..you always give the guys blowjobs..that’s what you do when you apologise.”

Chloe’s jaw dropped, still unable to believe that Aubrey was defending Drake. Beca had been right, she DID deserve so much better than Aubrey. The redhead stooped down to pick up her handbag and turned on the spot.

“Hey, where are you going?” Aubrey called out, but Chloe was already leaving the bathroom, too upset to respond.

Aubrey rolled her eyes, turning back to Drake to inspect the bruise that was beginning to come out on his jaw already. 

Suddenly she hesitated, her thumb whisping gently over a mark that had seemed to have been imprinted on Drake’s jaw. She knew that mark. That was the pattern of Chloe’s ring..


	12. Aubrey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey becomes suspicious of whatever Chloe might be hiding..

Beca strode as fast as she could out of her final class of the day. It had been a long couple of hours. A couple of hours where she hadn’t concentrated in the slightest. Her mind on one person, as had become customary now.

She’d texted Chloe halfway through her afternoon Art class, asking if she was ok and that she was looking forward to seeing her again later, but to her dismay her art teacher had spotted her. Beca had had to endure two further hours without her phone after it was confiscated by Ms Bailey.

The brunette waded her way between hoards of school kids, trying to fight her way through to the pupil parking lot out the back. The sooner she got to her car, the sooner she could get to Chloe’s, the sooner they’d be together again.

She checked her phone, noticing there was one text from Chloe that had been sent an hour ago. It simply read, “I’m ok. C U l8r x”. There was no point in replying to it now that school had finished for the day. She’d be at Chloe’s house soon enough.

Beca’s stomach twisted with nerves as she rounded the corner to go down the corridor she HAD to take to get to the parking lot. The corridor that Chloe’s locker was on. The corridor that Aubrey and Drake’s locker was on too.

Her heart skipped a beat as she saw Chloe’s long red hair, flowing down her back as the senior spoke to Posen. The blonde looked pretty serious, and Beca wondered what Chloe’s expression looked like, her back currently turned.

Beca continued down the corridor. Posen casually glanced at the other school kids, then she caught sight of Beca. The senior squinted at the younger teen, as if trying to read her mind, but Beca didn’t retaliate. Nor did she cower away. Instead she looked directly at Aubrey, glaring at her as she approached her, then looked away the second she had passed, continuing to walk down the corridor.

She chose not to look back. Not daring to, for fear that Chloe would get in trouble with Posen if the blonde caught her looking.

Chloe’s heart was racing. She’d seen the way Aubrey’s expression had changed while she’d been speaking to her. And in an instant Chloe had known that Aubrey had seen Beca. Her ‘worst enemy’.

It took all the redhead’s willpower to not look at the girl she craved. The girl who had been on her mind all afternoon. She’d stared at her phone so much during her final class, her heart racing as she re-read the text she’d sent to Beca over and over. Panicking that perhaps it was too brief. Too harsh. So harsh in fact, that Beca hadn’t replied.

All she needed to do was get rid of Aubrey. Then she could get to her car and immediately text Beca to check that she was ok. To check that she hadn’t offended her or something.

“So I guess I’ll see you tomorrow?” Chloe said, closing her locker door. She stood to face Aubrey once again, gripping the school books she held in her arms. The blonde was looking down at her hand with a suspicious expression.

“Nice ring” the blonde said, motioning to Chloe’s index finger. The one that had Beca’s ring on it.

“Oh um..” Chloe said nervously, looking down at her hand and immediately knowing that Aubrey had spied Beca’s ring, “thanks.”

“I haven’t seen you wear it before.” Aubrey persisted and Chloe swallowed loudly, forcing a smile onto her face.

“Oh that’s because it’s new.” Chloe said with a shrug, and slowly began walking down the corridor, Aubrey walking alongside her. The blonde didn’t say anything, and Chloe chose not to look at her.

As the two teens stepped outdoors, they each scoured the parking lot before them. Both were unknowingly looking for the same person. Chloe desperately wanted to clasp eyes on Beca, just to check that she wasn’t angry with her for the short text. Aubrey wanted to find Beca to see if the grumpy alt-girl was hanging around to talk to Chloe.

But there was no sign of Beca.

“So did you want to go to the mall or something?” Aubrey asked, watching for Chloe’s reaction.

Chloe swallowed loudly. She couldn’t abruptly say no, but that was mostly because this was Aubrey. Her best friend had always been so dominating in their friendship that Chloe had ALWAYS agreed to everything Aubrey suggested. But her desire to see the brunette gave Chloe a gust of confidence unlike anything she’d shown Aubrey before.

“Actually I just want to go straight home..” Chloe said while delving into her handbag to pick out her car keys.

“Straight home two days in a row?” Aubrey asked, furrowing her brow. Chloe was definitely keeping something from her. And while Aubrey suspected that Beca Mitchell was involved, she couldn’t for the life of her imagine how.

“Uhuh!” Chloe said as they approached her car. She couldn’t bear to look at the blonde. Aubrey was sharp, and Chloe didn’t want to risk her best friend beginning an interrogation. Chloe wasn’t strong enough for that.

Suddenly Chloe’s phone began to ring. She looked down at the caller I.D. and her heart leapt into her throat as she read Beca’s name on the screen. The redhead stared at it for a moment.

“Aren’t you going to answer it?” Aubrey asked suspiciously. Chloe took a deep breath, hesitated, then brought the phone to her ear as she answered.

Before she could say anything, she heard Beca whisper down the phone to her, “I know you’re with Posen. Pretend it’s your mom who’s called.”

“H-hey Mom!” Chloe said awkwardly and Aubrey’s face appeared to soften. God, it was actually working.

“Act like I’ve called you from an unknown number or something..” Beca whispered. She sat patiently in her car, looking out through the windscreen. Two rows up she could see Chloe stood by her car, Posen stood with her. The blonde had been looking a little too suspicious for Beca’s liking, and Chloe had been looking a little too nervous.

“Oh a payphone? That makes sense..” Chloe tried, sounding much brighter than she actually felt. She looked at her best friend. Aubrey seemed to have furrowed her brow now looking more confused than suspicious. Perhaps a ‘payphone’ was an odd choice in route to go down.

“I’ll meet you at yours if you’re still ok for me to come round?” Beca whispered, her heart racing a little, having to hold back her temptation to dart over to the redhead who was now beginning to unlock her car door. “If it’s ok then say that you’ll definitely be home for dinner. If not then say you’re with Aubrey at the moment.”

Chloe took another deep breath, “No, I’ll definitely be home for dinner, Mom.”

Beca couldn’t help the smile that wiped across her face. Thank God. She wasn’t sure what she’d do if Chloe no longer wanted to see her.

Chloe turned to look at her best friend with an apologetic smile but Aubrey just waved her away, mouthing that she’d see her tomorrow. The redhead watched the senior walking over to her own car and Chloe let out a huge sigh of relief.

“Okay,” Chloe whispered as she clambered into her car, “I’ll see you at mine in about twenty minutes?”

“See you in twenty minutes” Beca said with a grin.

Aubrey climbed into her car, looking at her phone, and staring down at a photo she’d taken earlier that day. A frown was still on her face as she zoomed in on the photo she’d taken of Drake’s jaw. That was definitely the outline of Chloe’s ring she could see imprinted on his skin. But Chloe HADN’T been wearing that ring today. Nor did the redhead have a swollen hand or any other indication that she’d punched Drake. In fact, Aubrey was fairly certain Chloe didn’t have it in her to harm anyone. Beca Mitchell on the other hand…

Aubrey looked in her rear view mirror and saw Chloe pulling out of the parking lot, taking a left to head home. Within moments Aubrey spotted Beca Mitchell also pulling out of the parking lot, heading the same direction as she left school. The blonde quickly started her car. She was going to have to follow the alt-girl to see if her suspicions were ringing true..


	13. Sneaking Into Chloe’s..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe tries to sneak Beca into her house..

Chloe’s heart jumped into her throat as she noticed her parent’s car in the driveway while she pulled up to her house. It was Thursday. They weren’t normally home when she got back from school on a Thursday. 

The redhead parked up then tugged her phone from her handbag, immediately dialling Beca’s number. Chloe took a deep breath as she brought her phone to her ear and listened to the dialling tone. She had to stop her from coming to the front of the house.

Beca glanced down at her phone which began ringing on the passenger seat of her car. She could see Chloe’s name on the screen and she smiled. But her smile quickly waivered when she answered it while she drove, hearing how frantic Chloe sounded.

“Beca! My parents are home!” she hissed.

“Oh..” Beca said, swallowing loudly. She wasn’t sure why she presumed Chloe’s parents would be out of the house. Probably because her mother was usually out of the house when she returned home from school most days, “Um…did you want me to just go home?”

Chloe immediately felt her stomach drop at the thought. No. No, she definitely didn’t want Beca to go home. She wanted her here. She wanted to be able to talk to her and hug her and kiss her and-

“No, definitely not.” the redhead looked up at her house. There was really only one option. She’d have to sneak Beca into her house somehow. “Okay, how about you park on the street just before mine. Number 1469? That’s the house that backs onto mine. The old lady who lives there is away visiting family so you could park in her driveway? Then-”

“-sneak into your back yard from hers and climb up to your bedroom window!” Beca said as if it were a brilliant plan. She heard the senior giggle sweetly down the phone and it brought a smile to Beca’s face.

“Oh. Well, I _was_ going to suggest I just make sure my parents aren’t near the back door and I sneak you in that way but…if you’d rather attempt to shimmy up to my bedroom window?”

A broad smile grew on Chloe’s face, her thumb twiddling Beca’s ring on her index finger as she heard the younger teen quickly reply, “No-no. The back door sounds like a much better idea. I’ll head to, where was it, 1489?”

“1469,” Chloe reminded, “it has a bright blue garage and a tiny dolphin water fountain in the front yard.”

Beca squinted as she turned into the street that would hold the illusive house numbered ‘1469′. 

Chloe tapped her fingers nervously on the steering wheel of her car, listening out for the girl’s response. 

“Ah, got it. 1469. Aaaaand…yep there’s the dolphin fountain. Weird” 

Chloe let out a shaky exhale of relief. Phase one of ‘sneak Beca into her house’ was complete. Now for her end of the deal, trying to ensure her parents were no where near the back door so she could actually get Beca inside the house, “Right, I’ll see you very soon.” Chloe whispered, not overly sure why she was whispering. It wasn’t like anyone could hear her.

“See you soon.” Beca whispered back, turning the ignition of her car off, then grabbing her bag and almost falling out of the car as she ended the call.

As Beca strode through to the back yard, closing the gate behind her, she didn’t take the time to look at the street in front of the house. But if she had she would’ve seen Aubrey, slowly crawling past the house in her car.

The blonde had frowned, surprised that Beca hadn’t followed Chloe home. Perhaps the grumpy alt-girl didn’t have anything to do with Chloe’s strange behaviour. So Aubrey decided to call it a day and drive home herself.  
-  
Chloe stepped into her house, her heart hammering with nerves and excitement. Beca would soon be here. In her house. And Chloe couldn’t wait! All she had to do was sneak her into the house without her family noticing.  
The redhead placed her handbag on the floor by the staircase and wandered quickly through to the kitchen, hoping her parents weren’t there. To her delight they weren’t. At least she’d be able to get Beca this far.  
-  
Beca stood with her hands on her hips, looking up at the fence she would have no choice but to climb over in order to get to Chloe. Her short plaid skirt didn’t exactly ooze practicality when it came to trying to hop over a fence. But then, she hadn’t exactly factored in that particular activity when she’d picked out her outfit for school this morning. With a slight groan the brunette lobbed her bag over the fence, then began to scramble up and over it. She lost her footing and fell over the other side, landing in The Beale’s back yard with a thud.

“Argh! _Shhhhit_!” The teen winced as she got to her feet and dusted herself down, trying to inspect whatever damage may have occurred. Fortunately there was little more than a graze on her right elbow. It would all be worth it soon. At least, that was what Beca thought as she picked her bag up. 

Until a voice sounded to her left, making her jump, “Uh..can I help you?”, and Beca caught sight of Chloe’s father for the very first time. Shit.  
-  
Chloe dashed up to her bedroom to discard her handbag, calling out as she moved, “Hey, Ma?”

“Yes sweetheart?” Mrs Beale called out from her own bedroom, and Chloe winced slightly. God it was one thing to try to sneak Beca into the kitchen, it was going to be a nightmare to try to sneak her up to her bedroom if her mother was already upstairs.

“How come you and Dad are home so early?” Chloe tried to ask casually as she placed her handbag by her desk then walked out of her bedroom, stuffing her phone in her dress pocket. 

“We needed to drop your Grandma home early so she could meet her friend for coffee.” Chloe’s mother said as she walked out of her bedroom and past her daughter to head downstairs. 

“Oh a-are you going out again?” Chloe asked nervously, hoping that Beca wasn’t already at the back door of the house. The redhead followed her mother down the stairs, her heart racing in fear. She didn’t know why she was trying to keep Beca from her parents. Perhaps because she had really fallen for the teen and didn’t want to put too much pressure on Beca. Perhaps because she also really enjoyed the thrill of them sneaking around.

“Only to choir later this evening…” Mrs Beale said as she reached the bottom of the stairs and began walking around to the kitchen at the back of the house. Chloe dashed after her mother, but suddenly her heart lept into her throat as she entered the kitchen while her father stepped through the back door.

“Chloe,” he said in an amused tone, “I found someone in our back yard…”

Beca felt numb with fear. Sure, Chloe’s Dad seemed nice enough. But what the man didn’t know was that the seemingly innocent, petite girl was actually screwing his daughter…

“Oh,” Chloe managed to choke out, the colour having drained from her face as she saw the teen walk into the kitchen behind her father. Beca’s hands clung to her bag that was slung over her shoulder, Chloe’s ring on her index finger. “Hey there Beca, um…you’re here to help me with my Math homework, right?”

Beca’s eyes flickered from the beautiful teen to the girl’s mother who stood beside Chloe with a slightly furrowed brow but a kind smile, “Uh yeah…yep, Math. That is _exactly_ why I’m here.”

“And exactly why you couldn’t park in our drive and use the front door like a normal person?” Mr Beale joked. 

Beca cleared her throat awkwardly, shuffling her feet as she looked from the man down to her feet. God, this was awful.  
Chloe couldn’t watch this any longer, so strode forward to rescue the girl she had fallen in love with over the past couple of days, “Anyway, yes Beca is here to help me with my Math so…” the redhead took hold of Beca’s arm and gently tugged the teen towards the door of the kitchen with the intention of leading her upstairs, “…if you don’t mind. The sooner we get it done the sooner Beca will be able to enjoy her evening without being interrogated by my father.”

Chloe’s parents watched the two teens dash out of the room and heard them run upstairs to Chloe’s bedroom. Mrs Beale turned to her husband, raising her eyes as he grinned at the empty doorway, having loved teasing his daughter. 

“If Beca were a boy you’d be fuming right now..” Mrs Beale said with a light smile, moving towards the fridge.

“True,” Mr Beale agreed, heading for one of the kitchen cupboards, “But she isn’t. So they can have the bedroom door closed while they study for all I care.” and the parents started preparing dinner, completely unaware that the girl their daughter had taken up to her bedroom wasn’t there to help her with her homework…


	14. Cup-Cup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca enters Chloe's bedroom for the first time..

Beca came to a stop outside a door she presumed was Chloe’s bedroom and watched as the redhead stepped over the threshold. The younger teen followed the senior, casting a curious eye around the room as she closed the door slowly behind her. On one wall was a giant framed poster of Justin Timberlake. On another wall was a giant framed poster for the movie ‘Mean Girls’. And on the final wall, opposite the window, was a large wall calendar.

Beca smiled softly. This was exactly how she’d expected Chloe’s bedroom to look. On the desk everything was laid out neatly, with every imaginable piece of stationary on its surface. There were words scrawled all over the wall calendar in a variety of sparkly colours thanks to, what Beca could only presume, was the huge pot of glittery gel pens on the windowsill.

The double bed was covered with a very cosy looking floral bedcover and pillows. Crammed on top of those pillows were several cushions of all shapes and sizes. And at the centre of those cushions, propped up perfectly, was a scruffy little teddy. The brunette watched as Chloe lunged for it, hiding it behind her back as she turned to look at Beca, clearing her throat nervously.

Chloe felt her heart thud as she realised that Beca had already spotted ‘Cup-Cup’, her treasured cuddly toy that she’d been given as a baby. She so desperately wanted Beca to think she was cool, but there was no way any ‘cool teen’ would have a teddy on her bed.

“Uh..sorry it’s a little..messy?” Chloe said nervously, hoping it may detract Beca’s attention enough that she would have time to hide her teddy from sight.

But Beca raised her eyebrows, “What’re you hiding?” she asked slowly.

Chloe cleared her throat. Beca knew what she was hiding.. so the redhead slowly pulled the old teddy from behind her back then shrugged, “You know, just some dumb old teddy..”

Beca slowly moved towards the girl, smiling gently. She had no idea why Chloe was trying to act as though this teddy wasn’t one of her most treasured possessions. Because it was so obvious that it was. It was missing an ‘eye’ it had been cuddled so many times.

Chloe held her breath as she watched Beca reach out and gently take the teddy. Aubrey had once told her it was too childish to still have a teddy on the bed as a teen, that’s why Chloe had always hidden it from her any time the blonde had come round.

“Who’s this little guy?” Beca asked kindly, and Chloe was surprised by the girl’s reaction. Any time she had brought a boy over to ‘study’ and they had caught sight of ‘Cup-Cup’ they had immediately laughed at her. Chloe would be so embarrassed that she would work extra hard to be extra sexy for them so that hopefully they’d forget all about it. But Beca? No, she didn’t make Chloe feel embarrassed at all.

So the teen smiled sweetly and said quietly, “This is Cup-Cup..”

“Hey Cup-Cup. Nice to meet you.” Beca said politely.

Chloe took a deep calm breath. She couldn’t believe how nice Beca was. How little Beca judged her. She just allowed Chloe to be herself all the time. No matter what. Even now, in the privacy of her own bedroom.

“I got him when I was born. According to Mom I used to curl up with him all the time and I could never sleep without him. Then one day…”

And Beca smiled as she listened to Chloe tell her a tale of the time she lost ‘Cup-Cup’ when they went away on holiday once. The brunette became entranced with how animated the senior was when she spoke. The way she moved her arms about to emphasise certain feelings. The way she skewed and contorted her mouth when she was explaining things. The way she scrunched her nose up as she paused to find the right words she was looking for. Beca was…besotted.

“…and that was when- oh…I’m sorry…” Chloe said, wincing slightly as she threw her hands to her face in embarrassment, peering between her fingers at the teen before her, “I started rambling.”

Beca let out a soft chuckle, bringing her free hand up to pull Chloe’s hands back, “No! It’s okay!” Chloe brought her hands to her sides as Beca affectionately added, “I love listening to you talk.”

Chloe felt her heart swell as the bedroom fell silent and Beca smiled softly at her. Wow. Beca was just…wow. Chloe couldn’t even begin to count how many times the boys she’d used to date told her to shut up because she rambled so much. She had become so accustomed to that being a reaction that it was second nature for her to stop herself mid-sentence and apologise. Drake had never been one to tell her to shut up, but he had definitely never told her that he liked to listen to her talk. He used to always agree that she HAD been rambling and then went on to talk about some football match that he was looking forward to watching.

“Sorry, it’s just..all the guys I’ve dated before-“

“-All those jocks were dicks!” Beca interrupted passionately, and Chloe bit her bottom lip as the brunette continued, “Chloe I…uh…I really like you..in a…you know…more than a friend way? Not that we’re friends really but…I-I guess what I’m trying to say is..um..I could listen to you forever…”

Beca swallowed loudly, then grimaced, closing her eyes as she heard what she’d just said, “Ugh that…that was really sappy…forget I said anythi-“

Chloe let out a sweet giggle, reaching out and taking Beca’s hands, including the one that held ‘Cup-Cup’, and squeezed them tight, “-I really like you too.” she said softly, giving Beca a wink as she added, “In a more than friend way.”

Beca blinked, a smile brushing over her face as she looked into Chloe’s bright blue eyes, “Yeah?”

“Yeah” Chloe whispered.

The two teens stood in silence, smiling softly at each other. Beca felt weird. She’d never really told anyone she liked them before. Not quite this seriously. And not nearly this intimately. She still felt insanely inferior to the beautiful senior and found it hard to get her head around the fact that Chloe ACTUALLY wanted to spend time with her. That the girl wanted to kiss her. Talk to her. Have sex with her..

Chloe meanwhile was feeling just as surprised with how much her life seemed to have changed in a matter of a couple of days. She’d somehow fallen for someone in the year below her at school. A girl no less. And not just any girl, but the girl who happened to be the ‘worst enemy’ of her best friend.

On paper Beca was far from a match for the bubbly bright redhead. And yet Chloe felt no greater connection, no greater affinity, than with the beautiful teen stood before her right now. Because Beca seemed to give Chloe this overwhelming sense of calm. As though she could be exactly herself, her real self, and the brunette wouldn’t criticise her for it at all.

Just as the teens began leaning their faces towards one another, a light knock was heard on the bedroom door. Both Beca and Chloe snapped apart as Chloe’s mother stepped into the room.

“Oh..I see you’ve met Cup-Cup.” Mrs Beale said with a kind smile, motioning to the scraggy teddy in Beca’s hand.

Beca swallowed loudly then looked down at the teddy, letting out a small chuckle, “Oh yeah..” and she grinned, “..he’s a cool little dude, huh.”

“Definitely.”

The older woman looked from the petite brunette who was looking down at ‘Cup-Cup’, over to her smiling daughter who was looking at Beca as though she were the most wonderful person on the planet. And it was in an instant that Mrs Beale wondered at what point these two girls had become friends. After all, Chloe had never mentioned Beca before..

“Will you be staying for dinner Beca? It’s Mac & Cheese night..” Mrs Beale asked kindly, wanting to have a good reason to get to know more about Beca and Chloe’s friendship.

Beca swallowed, smiling politely as she turned to the girl beside her, raising her eyebrows as she said, “Uh, well it’s up to Chloe-“

“-It’s not up to me, silly.” Chloe said with a light giggle and a playful nudge, “Obviously I’d love for you to stay for dinner but only if you’d want to.”

Chloe was so excited at the prospect that she’d be spending more time with Beca this coming evening than she’d expected, she hadn’t noticed her mother furrowing her brow slightly with a curious grin. The woman knew her daughter well. Very well. And as such she could read her very well too. She knew something was up, but she couldn’t quite work out what.

“Well, in that case yeah, I’d really like to stay for dinner please Mrs Beale.”

“Alright then, I’d better put some more pasta on to cook.” The older redhead said, raising her eyebrows with a kind smile before stepping out of the bedroom. Mrs Beale hesitated, then shut the door behind her. If her husband wasn’t concerned then she didn’t need to be either. Except..she had a better sense of things than Chloe’s father did.

Chloe and Beca let out a long exhale each while they watched the bedroom door snap shut again. Chloe smiled softly as Beca handed ‘Cup-Cup’ back to her.

“Your Mom’s sweet” Beca said conversationally and Chloe nodded in agreement while she placed her teddy back on the bed.

“Yeah, she’s the best. I’m very lucky.”

“And your Dad is..uh..”

“Protective?”

“I was going to say funny, but yeah protective is a good word to use to describe him. He was hot on it when I fell over the fence that’s for sure.” Beca said with an embarrassed chuckle, holding her arm up so she could inspect the graze on her elbow.

“Yeah, it’s not the first time he’s caught someone sneaking over that fence that’s for sure..” Chloe said with a light giggle.

Beca felt her stomach knot a little in jealousy, and she couldn’t work out why. It was a ridiculous feeling to have. It was a casual comment that hadn’t been intended to be a dig at Beca, and the younger teen knew that, after all it was Chloe, the girl who would never do anything to consciously hurt Beca, she was sure of it. But the fact that Chloe had snuck guys into her house before made Beca feel somewhat jealous. She had foolishly thought she was the first person Chloe had tried to sneak up to her bedroom.

Beca watched Chloe bring her soft warm hands to the graze, and cup her elbow with them to inspect it closer. The brunette bit her bottom lip, toying with the temptation to ask her about those previous boys Mr Beale had caught. But a whole different sentence came out instead.

“I’m sorry I didn’t punch Drake sooner.”

Chloe paused, looking up and into Beca’s eyes. Her heart had skipped a beat and was in the process of trying to return to a steady rate. She had no idea why Beca was apologising. She’d been amazing. She’d saved her from humiliation. She’d..protected her. And Chloe realised she hadn’t actually thanked her yet.

“I sat in that cubical way longer than I should have. I should have walked out of there straight away and just thumped him-“

“Beca you did everything right.” Chloe assured softly, shaking her head slightly, “If you’d have come out of that cubical sooner he would’ve seen you. I know how strong Drake is. He would’ve really hurt you.” Chloe brought her hands from Beca’s elbow and wrapped them around the girl’s waist instead, “And I would’ve been devastated.” she added with a whisper.

Beca felt the knot of jealousy in her stomach loosen, and she let out a sigh while she brought her hands to Chloe’s shoulders. She liked the feel of Chloe holding her. And for the first time, the two teens just stood together, holding each other. Neither kissed. Neither spoke. They just stood there. A little nervously at first. But certainly not awkwardly.

“Your Dad would be furious if he found out we were dating, huh?” Beca said quietly after a few moments, breaking the silence.

A smile crept across Chloe’s face and her eyebrows rose as she said quietly in a teasing tone, “Oh we’re dating now are we..”

“I uh..I mean if you don’t want to..then I guess..I mean-“

Chloe smiled sweetly as Beca got flustered, trying to find the words to help the situation. To help her out of the hole she seemed to be in. But to Chloe there was nothing to be flustered about. She wanted this too. Really wanted this. So she squeezed Beca’s body gently.

“-Beca it’s okay.” she said kindly, with a little giggle.

“Yeah?” Beca asked, swallowing loudly as she raised her own eyebrows, wanting to make absolutely certain that she hadn’t entirely freaked the redhead out.

“Yes Beca. We’re dating.” Chloe whispered as she slowly brought her face towards the brunette’s. “And you’re right, my Dad probably would be furious. But there’s no need for him to find out yet.”

“Cool..” was all Beca could mutter before Chloe gently placed her lips on hers and they slowly began kissing in Chloe’s bedroom.


	15. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca’s first meal with The Beale’s..

Beca let out a small wince, trying to steady her breathing while she felt Chloe sucking hard on a patch of skin on the left side of her neck. God she was loving this. Laying back on Chloe’s bed, her top off while the redhead smoothed her right hand up her left thigh and under her small plaid skirt then back again.

She felt Chloe roll her tongue over the patch of skin she’d just been nibbling and sucking at. Beca brought her hands to Chloe’s back, hating that the older teen had still decided to keep her dress on, desperately wanting to feel her skin beneath her fingertips. But she hadn’t wanted to insist that she take it off. Chloe had had a fairly traumatic day with the whole Drake incident so she didn’t want to force her to do something she didn’t want to do. That was why Beca had insisted a cheeky make-out session before dinner would probably be the best thing for them. No pressures of timings or having to satisfy each other quickly. Just nice explorative deep kissing.. with the odd love-bite here and there..

As Chloe returned her lips to Beca’s ready to slide her tongue back into the brunette’s mouth, she let out a small groan and broke the kiss. Her mother’s voice could be heard calling them for dinner from the bottom of the stairs.

“We’d better go..” Beca whispered, an amused smile on her face as Chloe let out another little groan, burying her face in the crook of Beca’s neck while mumbling, “I don’t wannaaaaa!”

“The sooner we have dinner the sooner we can get back up here with far less risk of having someone interrupt us..” Beca bribed and Chloe quickly brought her face up from the younger teen’s neck, raising her eyebrows with a delightful smile on her face, “Promise?” 

Beca felt her heart skip a beat as she saw that smile, loving that she’d been the reason it was there. Not Chloe’s every day smile, but her true smile. The one Chloe seemed to save for her.

“Promise” Beca mumbled as she brought her head up from one of Chloe’s many cushions and captured the redhead’s mouth with her own. She let out a quiet moan when Chloe deepened the kiss by sliding her tongue between her lips again, but it was interrupted again by Mrs Beale, who called them for dinner once again.

Chloe groaned as she sat herself up, pulling herself off Beca’s half dressed body. Why were they always getting interrupted??

Fortunately Beca was grinning, so any dread that Chloe may have felt for a millisecond or two immediately disappeared.

Because even though her mother WAS annoying, Chloe was relieved to see that Beca was still here, and she didn’t seem unhappy or uncomfortable with the situation at all.  
-  
“So, Beca..” Mr Beale began as he swallowed his first mouthful of dinner and let out a small sigh, raising his eyebrows as he looked at the teenager sat opposite him and beside his daughter, “Chloe’s..not actually told us anything about you! Where are you from?”

Beca noticed out of the corner of her eye Chloe reach out and take her glass of juice, sipping it nervously. The brunette cleared her throat, “Oh I live over on Toretto Street? Always have..”

She scooped another forkful of mac and cheese and placed it in her mouth, feeling her chest tighten slightly with nerves while she looked across the table at Chloe’s parents. She and their daughter had been secretly making out in Chloe’s bedroom since Mrs Beale had left, and as such Beca ensured that her long brown hair fell over the left side of her neck so she could hide the huge love-bite that Chloe had given her a few minutes before Mrs Beale had called them down for dinner. 

The forks on plates clattered and scraped as the Beale’s and Beca continued to eat their dinner, smiling politely at one another. Beca had been feeling rather nervous as she kept seeing Chloe’s mother look at her curiously, but fortunately she wasn’t left in suspense for long:

“You know, Beca, I still can’t get over how much you look like your Mother.” Mrs Beale said with a broad smile that Beca couldn’t get over was just like Chloe’s. Beca could feel her cheeks flushing pink, not really knowing how the woman would know that, but Chloe was quick to respond.

“Mom!” she hissed in embarrassment, but Mrs Beale simply raised her eyebrows.

“Whaaat?” The woman said innocently, a small smile growing on her face as she shrugged, “She does!”

Chloe had brought her face into her hands while she let out a small groan, mumbling “Yeah but you don’t SAY it out loud!”

Beca couldn’t help but chuckle slightly at the girl’s reaction, loving the way Chloe always brought her hands to her face whenever she was embarrassed.

“How do you know Beca’s mother?” Mr Beale asked with a curious smile on his face, his brow slightly furrowed as he looked from his wife, to Beca (who was smiling affectionately at Chloe) then back to his wife again.

“Melissa went to Barden High with us back in the day sweetheart..” Mrs Beale said to the man who had once been her high school boyfriend and was now her husband, “She and I are now part of the same choir in the city, remember?”

Beca and Chloe’s jaws dropped. They had no idea that their own mothers had once been school friends. Mr Beale on the other hand raised his eyebrows, sudden realisation hitting him, and Beca swallowed nervously as the man immediately turned to look at her as if he were seeing her with fresh eyes, “My God you’re right, she DOES look like Melissa!”

“Dad!!” Chloe cried out, horrified that her father was now the one to divert the attention purely on Beca. This time the brunette didn’t chuckle, and instead she shuffled uncomfortably on her seat, never enjoying being the centre of attention in any given setting.

The front door was heard opening then slamming shut from the front of the house and the inhabitants of the kitchen turned to look towards the kitchen door, “That’ll be Robert..” Mr Beale said with a sigh, “ever the slammer of doors.” 

And sure enough, Beca recognised the figure of Chloe’s older brother, the young man having sidled up to Beca’s car yesterday when she’d driven Chloe home. He’d teased his little sister, which Beca had actually found rather amusing on retrospect. But she wasn’t smiling now.

Robert strode into the kitchen, muttering something about how good the Mac & Cheese smelt when he suddenly stopped in his tracks. Chloe felt her heart suddenly begin to race as her brother took one look at Beca and grinned, “Hey! I know you! Didn’t you drive Chloe home yesterday?”

“Umm..” Beca said, not tearing her eyes from Chloe’s brother despite noticing from the corner of her eye that Mr & Mrs Beale had turned to look at the two teenage girls in surprise.

“And didn’t I see you in our back yard too?” Robert asked before winking at his sister. Chloe had turned bright red, clearing her throat uncomfortably. She couldn’t bring herself to look at her parents. She couldn’t bring herself to look at her brother. And she couldn’t bring herself to look at Beca. So she focussed on pushing a bit of Mac &Cheese around on her plate instead.

“Robert..” Mrs Beale said to her son in a warning tone, “leave Beca alone.”

“Yeah and how long have you been home? Beca clambered over our fence a good hour ago!” Mr Beale said with a chuckle, something that Beca had no choice but to wince slightly at as the man grinned at her. She was relieved he at least found it funny.

Robert grabbed the spare plate of Mac & Cheese that his mother had left for him and put it in the microwave, “okay well first, remind me to remind you to tell me that story of Chlo-Bo’s ‘friend’..” both Chloe and Beca nearly threw up as they watched Chloe’s brother use his hands as quotation marks when saying the word ‘friend’, fortunately neither Beale parent had been watching, “clambering over the fence.”

Beca decided that hiding her face while she took a sip of juice was her best bet of hiding her embarrassment right now. But she almost choked when she heard Robert say, “And I didn’t mean this afternoon. ‘Beca’ was in our back yard last night!”

Forks could be heard landing on Mr & Mrs Beale’s plates and they immediately stared at Beca who was busy wiping her chin of juice. Chloe, meanwhile, was panicking. She’d only really known Beca a couple of days. They’d only been ‘official’ for about an hour. And already they were in serious danger of being found out by her parents.

“What were you doing out there last NIGHT, Beca?” Mr Beale asked, a confused expression on his face.

Beca swallowed loudly. Her chest felt tight again and she was almost certain she was close to tears she was so nervous. She rarely cried so it said a lot about how she was feeling right now.

“Umm..” she ventured, but to her relief, Chloe cut in, snapping her hand out and grabbing Beca’s arm.

“We were studying!” Chloe said quickly, not entirely sure how realistic that was going to sound, but she had to try, “Yeah I…I told Beca that you’d be mad if we studied too late, so I got her to climb out of my bedroom window instead..”

“At midnight?” Robert interjected with a grin as he pulled his meal out of the microwave.

“Yes. Yep, at midnight..” Chloe said with a nod, then bit her bottom lip awkwardly, holding her breath as she awaited the reaction of her parents. Mr Beale raised his eyebrows, praising his daughter for taking her schooling so seriously. But Mrs Beale wasn’t stupid. She had an inkling of what might be going on, but she didn’t want to entertain the thought that her daughter might be a…lesbian. Even if it was with the daughter of one of her oldest friends.

The kitchen fell silent as Robert joined the table and The Beale’s soon began chatting about an upcoming football game that Beca really had no interest in. 

Her entire focus was on her meal. And on how Chloe had managed to hook her leg around hers under the table. Beca enjoyed focussing on that..


	16. The Mothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe’s mother picks Beca’s mother up for choir practice..

“Hey Dee.” Melissa Mitchell said as she slid into the passenger seat of her friend’s car. 

“Hey Mel,” Dee Beale replied, smiling her usual dazzling smile at her friend as they began driving away from the Mitchell house and into the city for their choir practice.

“Oh I’ve GOT to tell you, your Beca is at mine at the moment and I can’t get over how much she looks like you Mel! Like the spitting image!” Dee said, moving her free hand from the steering wheel as she spoke to emphasise her words. 

Melissa paused, furrowing her brow with an amused look on her face, “Oh she is, is she?”

Dee Beale looked briefly from the road to the woman, noting her expression and, having known her twenty or so years, knew that Melissa had no idea what she was talking about, “Yeah the absolute clone of you! H-how have you never realised?”

The brunette rolled her eyes at her red haired friend, “No, I don’t mean the part about Beca looking like me. I knew that!” Both women chuckled, as they always did whenever they saw each other, both having always had a similar sense of humour. “I meant why is she round your house? I didn’t even think she knew where you lived!”

“Chloe invited her over.” Mrs Beale said with a light shrug, leaning over the steering wheel to keep an eye on the traffic lights, waiting for them to turn green.

“O-kaaay?”

“Yeah I don’t get it either. Its not like Chloe’s ever mentioned Beca before..” Dee said as she began pulling them away from the interchange.

“Yeah I didn’t even know that Beca knew Chloe existed before the other night.” Melissa said thoughtfully while she glanced out the passenger window.

“What do you mean the other night?”

“You know..” the brunette started, turning to her friend who had a furrowed brow, and she realised that perhaps Dee didn’t know, “..when..Chloe came to our house? Two evenings ago? To see Beca?”

Mrs Beale was stumped. Why the hell would her daughter, who had made absolute no mention of Beca before this afternoon, be going over to Beca’s house?

“Huh..maybe you didn’t know then..” Melissa said with a frown of her own, turning back to look out at the road ahead of them. The two mothers sat in silence in the car, both lost in their own thoughts, both trying to think back on any moments that their respective daughters might have mentioned the other.

“Oh here’s something you’ll find funny,” Dee said with a grin, glancing at her friend to ensure she’d gathered her attention, which she had, “Robert caught Beca in our back yard last night.”

An amused smile wiped over Melissa Mitchell’s face as she watched the woman look back at the road, “Wha-..why??”

“Well according to Chloe, Beca’s been helping her study, which is why Beca had left our house via Chloe’s bedroom window at midnight last night.” 

Both women let out small chuckles, “Well if I didn’t know any better I’d say they were dating!” Melissa ventured with an amused tone, “Remember when I was dating Mike Radshaw in High School and he broke his wrist trying to escape from my Dad out of my bedroom window?”

Dee Beale let out a loud giggle, “Do I! It was a story that became legendary around the school for years! Poor guy..”

Both women laughed loudly. Laughter that slowed to a stop as their thoughts returned to their daughter’s.

“You don’t..think..” Melissa hazarded to suggest, “..our daughter’s are..you know..”

“Nooooo..” Dee said in a hushed voice, shaking her head definitely, “I mean..” she began, a slightly furrowed brow as she thought hard about what they were suggesting here, “..Chloe’s had a lot of boyfriends. And I mean a LOT of boyfriends! To the point that Greg and I were worried she wasn’t focusing on her studies enough.” 

“Right. No, you’re right!” Melissa said with a nod, agreeing with her friend, “There’s no way they’re…you know..”

“Lesbians?” Dee ventured nervously, not really wanting to say it so plainly. But that was exactly what they were thinking right now.

“Lesbians. Yeah. No way..”

-

Chloe let out a small gasp as she felt Beca sucking and nibbling at the patch of skin on her neck just below her ear lobe. Okay so she had totally lied to her parents faces when she’d said Beca had come round to help her study. But right now, as Beca slowly slid her hand beneath her summer dress, and traced her fingertips up the inside of her thigh, she realised she really didn’t mind.

The redhead was laid back on her bed, her head on a mound of cushions and pillows while she made out heavily with her girlfriend. She felt Beca skim her tongue beneath her earlobe, capturing the skin between her teeth and giving it a gentle nibble, causing a small moan to leave Chloe’s mouth. 

“I want to taste you so badly..” Beca mumbled into Chloe’s ear in the heat of the moment, and Chloe swallowed loudly when she felt the teen cup her pussy over her panties. Oh God she wanted that too.

“You’d better take my panties off then..” Chloe mumbled with a seductive smile, raising her eyebrows as she spoke. She saw how dark Beca’s eyes were. How filled with lust they were. And Chloe felt it too. In fact, any member of her family could walk into her bedroom right now and she wouldn’t care. All she cared about was the girl between her legs, as Beca slowly sat back on her knees and brought her hands under Chloe’s dress and up to her hips.

-

“Listen, Greg, don’t- no, don’t question why, just go up there and make sure they keep the door open that’s all.” Dee said in an exasperated tone as she sat in her stationary car.

The back passenger door opened and Claire Posen slid into the back seat behind Mrs Beale, always grateful for a lift to their choir rehearsals since her daughter always had the car.

“Hey,” Claire whispered brightly to Melissa, who had turned in her seat to give her a brief eyebrows raise as a greeting, “what’s going on?”

“I’ll tell you in a minute..” Melissa whispered, shaking her head before turning back to the redhead in the driver’s seat who was getting more and more frustrated with her husband’s questioning about WHY he should go upstairs to their daughter’s room and insist the door remained open..


	17. The Horror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Beca get caught..

Beca paused as her fingers gently hooked under Chloe’s panties. She looked down at the older teen before her. This was kinda a big step for both of them, Beca having had absolutely no experience in giving oral sex. She’d gone from being the experienced one of the two of them to being a total novice. Not that she imagined Chloe had had any experience giving oral sex to women, but the amount of blow jobs that Beca had heard that Chloe had given to guys in the past had her assuming that the girl had received many an oral session in return.

Chloe swallowed loudly. She felt a little nervous as she looked at Beca knelt between her legs, but only because this was the first time she’d ever received oral sex. And she honestly didn’t know how the jocks at school could receive them so casually. 

“A-are you sure you’re ok with me doing this?” Beca asked cautiously, having seen a flicker of nerves on Chloe’s face. Of course Chloe was nervous, Beca thought. She was about to have a girl go down on her for the first time. But little did Chloe know, Beca had absolutely no idea what she was doing.

“Yeah” Chloe said with an exhale, a soft smile spreading across her face. Because she did want this. She wanted this because Beca wanted this. And she trusted Beca. And…loved Beca. But as she watched the brunette slowly slip her panties down her legs and off her feet, she noticed Beca’s expression change to a more nervous one. And then it hit her.

“Wait.” Chloe said quickly, and as Chloe’s pantie’s left her hand to land on the floor beside the bed, Beca froze, staring down at the redhead, “Are _you_ ok with doing this?” Chloe asked quietly.

She watched as Beca scrunched her face up, trying to ooze confidence, but Chloe could tell that something was off, “Pfft, yeah, of course I’m okay with this!” Chloe saw her hesitate and the brunette letting out a heavy exhale, adding, “I um..I just..haven’t ever..done.. _this_..before..”

Beca felt her stomach flip with nerves when she watched Chloe slowly sit up, the redhead wrapping her arms around her petite waist. Beca rested her hands on Chloe’s arms and she felt a moment of calm as she stared into those bright blue eyes of her girlfriend.

“Well for what it’s worth,” Chloe whispered, “I’ve never had _this_ done to me before so..we’re both novices in that department.” and the redhead nudged her nose against the tip of Beca’s nose playfully, a soft encouraging smile on her face.

“Right..” Beca began, pausing as she drifted her fingertips up Chloe’s arms, noting the feel of goosebumps that trickled over the teen’s skin in their wake. And as they held each other’s eye contact, they both let out gentle sighs.

Chloe’s smile broadened as she watched Beca bite her bottom lip, seemingly having an internal battle over something.

“What?” Chloe asked curiously.

“I uh..” Beca said, pushing her long brown hair back from her face while scrunching her face up again, “..I’m gonna be really forward here..”

“What, more forward than telling me you want to taste me?” Chloe asked cheekily, cocking her eyebrow while she grinned, thrilled that Beca revealed a coy smile in response.

“Yeah, uh..” Beca paused, swallowing loudly. Her heart was racing and if it hadn’t been for her girlfriend’s arms around her waist Beca felt sure she might have needed to lay down. But despite all the nerves she felt calm and at ease being able to reveal something for the first time to someone she trusted with her feelings. The first person she’d truly ever trusted. 

Beca let out a huge sigh, her hand returning to Chloe’s upper arm, her fingers twiddling a lock of the teen’s long red hair while she looked into the girl’s bright blue eyes, “I’m in love with you”

And Beca knew what she had just confessed was true because she’d only really known Chloe a couple of days, and yet she felt a love for her far stronger than she’d ever felt anything for anyone before. To her relief she saw Chloe’s grin soften to a kind and calm smile while she felt her arms tighten a little further around her waist.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Beca confirmed, though her expression dropped as she began to panic a little, “But you don’t have to say it back. That…that’s not why I said it…I just…” the brunette paused, still relieved that Chloe hadn’t backed away from her. That that beautiful smile was still on her face. So Beca let out another sigh, raising her eyebrows to emphasise her final words, “…I’m crazy about you.”

Chloe felt as though her entire body became lighter than air and a broad smile immediately wiped over her face. Beca _loved_ her. Beca was _in_ love with her!! And sure they might only be eighteen and seventeen respectively but that didn’t make their feelings any less real. 

“I’m in love with you too.” Chloe said quickly, just as her lips crashed onto Beca’s. And the two teens shared a deep kiss, their tongues lapping at one another’s mouths while they smiled goofily at each other’s words that echoed in their minds, “I love you so much” Chloe added, mumbling it against Beca’s lips, smiling as she felt the younger teen’s fingers snaking into her hair and between her red locks. God she was _so_ in love with Beca right now. And nothing could happen to ever make her change that feeling.

Suddenly there was a brief knock on Chloe’s bedroom door, and it opened.

“Chloe, your Mom asked me to-“ but Greg Beale froze as he stepped into his daughter’s bedroom and caught the eighteen year old quickly breaking a kiss with her ‘study buddy’. Her _female_ ‘study buddy’.

“WHAT THE **FUCK** DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?!” 

Beca felt as though she was having a heart attack, her chest tightening as she felt Chloe release her body. Chloe felt her heart racing at a million miles an hour as she looked around her girlfriend at the figure of her father who stood just inside the door of her bedroom, his stunned and horrified expression being one that she’d never seen before. Her father never swore.

“Daddy!” Chloe started in a pleading tone, snatching her hands from where they’d been placed (cupping Beca’s ass cheeks over the girl’s plaid skirt). 

Beca, meanwhile, scrambled off the bed, hissing a low “Shhhhhhit!!”, making sure she backed a few paces away from the bed and from her girlfriend’s furious father.

“Mr Beale - I - um..” Beca stuttered, her stomach twisting. She felt so sick. And as though she was about to have a panic attack. Shit. This couldn’t be happening. And not like this. To her horror, Chloe’s father snapped back a loud, “Shut UP!!”

Chloe scrambled off the bed after her girlfriend, moving to stand beside her and in front of her father. She was certain she’d never seen him look so angry before, as he bellowed, “Chloe, what the HELL were you doing with HER??”

Chloe could feel tears prickling in her eyes as she held her hands up to try to calm him down, “Daddy, please…”

“Oh God,” Greg Beale said, his eyebrows rising as suddenly something seemed to make sense, “is THAT why she was in our yard last night?? You two were..doing…” he waved his hands between the two teen girls who had stepped a little closer together, as if united against him in some way, “ _stuff_ together?!”

Chloe felt sick. Beca felt sick. Greg felt sick. And little did the teen’s know both their mothers were on the end of the phone that Mr Beale held in his hand at that very moment.

-

The three mothers sat in the stationary car, holding their breaths as they listened though Dee Beale’s phone at the sound of Greg Beale wandering up the stairs of the Beale family house. 

“What’s going on?” Claire Posen asked, leaning forward to she could poke her head between the two front seats and look at her friends, both Dee and Melissa glanced at her, both with uncertain expressions.

“We think Beca and Chloe are-“ Melissa Mitchell began, but she didn’t have a chance to finish her sentence, because all of a sudden Dee’s phone erupted with the loud voice of her husband.

“WHAT THE **FUCK** DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?!” 

Dee felt the colour drain from her face, looking at Melissa who seemed as equally perplexed. Her husband never swore. And he sure as hell never yelled. Which was really all the evidence the two women needed to know that their curiosity had been right. And the dialogue that followed seemed to back it all up a treat.

“Daddy!” Dee heard her daughter call out.

“Shhhhhhit!!” Melissa heard her daughter say through the phone.

There was the sound of some sort of scrambling which seemed a little too far away from the phone for the two mother’s to assume it was Greg Beale going after Beca. But neither woman would put it past the man who had been renowned for being protective ever since they’d all gone to high school together.

“Mr Beale - I - um..” Melissa could hear her daughter stuttering, and her stomach was in a knot as she tried not to think about what sort of state he’d found the two teens in.

“Shut UP!!” Greg was heard yelling, before evidently turning his attention to his eighteen year old daughter, “Chloe what the HELL were you doing with HER??”

“Daddy, please..” Dee heard her daughter pleading, but Greg didn’t seem to be finished.

“Oh God, is THAT why she was in our yard last night?? You two were..” Dee and Melissa felt the pits of their stomach twist, both feeling somewhat sick. It was all a huge thing to have to come to terms with. But to hear it about to be said so plainly by Chloe’s father? It was almost too much. “..doing.. _stuff_ together?!”

“Um IIIIIIII might give choir a miss tonight ladies..” Claire Posen said awkwardly, sitting back and reaching for the passenger door, “..It sounds like you’ve got a lot on your plate..” but she remained still while she waited for permission to leave, Dee still holding the phone to her ear, Melissa and Claire staring at it.

There was a pause down the phone which had the women in the stationary car holding their breath, trying to listen hard to anything that might be said. But whatever was said must’ve been done without words because suddenly a groan of dismay came out of Greg Beale’s mouth, before his voice could be heard more clearly down the phone.

“Dee, I’m going to need you to come home!” 

Dee turned around in her seat, giving Claire an apologetic look and Ms Posen simply shook her head gently, as if telling her friend not to worry about it, then climbed out of the car. As the car door slammed shut, Dee turned back to Melissa just as her husband added, “And you might as well bring Mel with you.”

-

Beca swallowed loudly as she watched Chloe’s father end the call to his wife with those final words “you might as well bring Mel with you.” Shit. Her mother was on the way too. And she now knew about her and Chloe. Oh she was in deep trouble. 

Chloe watched as her father took several deep breaths then let out a heavy sigh, “Your Mom’s will be here soon. I’ll see you both downstairs.” 

The man turned on the spot and left the room to go downstairs, yelling behind him, “AND KEEP THE BEDROOM DOOR OPEN!!” 

Beca and Chloe stood frozen to the spot, their mouths dry and agape. Both equally terrified and in shock. Everything had happened so quickly. Was happening so quickly. And neither of them had any idea what they were going to do.

-

The front door opened then closed and Aubrey furrowed her brow as she looked up from her laptop. She was sat at the kitchen table of her mother’s home, trying to cram the last of her studying into one evening before her history test tomorrow. She always had been blessed with a photographic memory.. 

“That was quick..” Aubrey said with a curious smile on her face as she watched her mother wander into the kitchen and over to the fridge.

“Dee and Mel have had a bit of a situation with their girls..” Claire said with a light chuckle as she tugged a bottle of wine out, then gathered two wine glasses.

Aubrey hesitated, “What do you mean _their girls_?”

“I mean Chloe and Beca..” Claire said with another chuckle, shaking her head slightly as she poured wine into the two glasses, still unable to believe what she’d heard in Dee Beale’s car.

“No Mom, I meant what about them?” Aubrey said with a roll of her eyes as she accepted a glass of wine from her mother.

“That they’ve been secretly seeing each other..” The mother said, her eyes widening with the reveal, excited to be able to share the gossip with her daughter. 

Aubrey felt like she’d been punched in the stomach. Of course! _That_ was what had been going on! Aubrey had suspected it for a couple of days now but she’d never imagined she’d actually been right. After all, Chloe had had almost as many boyfriends as she had. Chloe had been with Drake the past couple of weeks! Well..Aubrey had kinda been with Drake too but Chloe hadn’t needed to know that..

“I can’t believe you never told me!” Claire Posen said with a broad grin, nudging her daughter’s arm, “Chloe’s supposed to be your best friend!”

“Yeah..” Aubrey said quietly, taking a large gulp of wine before looking down at her phone, remembering the photo she’d taken of the ring-imprint on Drake’s jaw earlier in the day, “..yeah she is isn’t she..”


	18. Facing Reality

The bedroom was still as the two teens stood close in front of one another, face to face, holding each other’s hands. Tears were still tainting Chloe’s eyes as she looked at the girl who had turned her world upside down these past couple of days. 

Beca looked sadly at Chloe. She never wanted to see her upset. But the brunette knew there was no coming back from this. She’d seen the whites of Mr Beale’s eyes. He’d been furious. It was more than likely they would never be allowed to see one another again. At least not until they had left home, by which time Chloe would have gone to college, and Beca would have moved to LA to find a job in the music industry like she’d always dreamt of..

“Beca i-if our parents stop us from seeing-“ Chloe began, but Beca quickly interrupted the girl.

“-don’t. They can’t…it…” Beca stumbled to find the words she needed to express what she was feeling. Because she was sad, and scared, but she also wanted to reassure her girlfriend that it didn’t matter what the adults thought or did. That they could still be together. 

So she squeezed Chloe’s hands and tugged gently, drawing their mouths together. And the two shared a soft kiss. One that was tender and filled with all the love and emotion that the two teens were currently feeling at that very moment. 

Suddenly they parted their lips as they heard someone clear their throat at Chloe’s bedroom door. Beca and Chloe both turned to look at the doorway, their hands still entwined. Beca swallowed loudly while Chloe let out a short small gasp. There stood Robert, Chloe’s older brother, looking at them with a small grin.

“I was wondering what all the commotion was about..” the young man said, leaning against the doorframe.

Beca cleared her throat, not really knowing anything about the other Beale enough to know how to react to his sudden appearance.

Chloe on the other hand had known her brother her whole life, so when she didn’t release the other girl’s hands, Beca knew that the two of them being together probably didn’t bother Robert in the slightest. 

“Dad’s mad..” Chloe said quietly, a tear having ran down her cheek.

“Yeah,” Robert said with a calm chuckle, leaning his head back against the doorframe and he smiled at his little sister and her girlfriend, “but he’ll get over it. You know what he’s like. Mom will get home and get him to talk his thought process through and he’ll realise he overreacted.”

Chloe took a deep breath. Her brother was right. She didn’t want to tell him he was right though or he’d gloat. But he was. Their father had overreacted about a few things in the past, but had never yelled and had certainly never sworn like that before. And as such, Chloe hoped that her mother would be able to coax him around to the idea that his daughter was actually pursuing a relationship with another girl. 

But then..Chloe had absolutely no idea what her mother thought about Beca. Just as she had no idea what Beca’s mother thought about the teens being romantically involved with one another.

“It’ll be alright, Chlo.” Robert said with a kind smile, “And if it isn’t, well..they can’t stop you both going to school together, right?” And the two girls watched Rob Beale throw them a wink before swanning back off to his bedroom. 

Chloe turned back to Beca.Beca turned back to Chloe.And they just looked into one another’s eyes, still holding each other’s hands. Their thumbs tracing over each other’s swapped rings on their index fingers. This was love. _Their_ love. And yeah it may been seen as unconventional, and quick, but it was real. And hell if Romeo  & Juliet managed to keep their teen romance secretly going against all odds then why couldn’t they? 

Their stomachs dropped as they heard two car doors slam heavily. That would be their Mom’s. Their fate would potentially be mapped out within the hour, and it was this knowledge that terrified the teens. So they shared one more kiss, this time their arms wrapping around each other, both aware that it was one of the final times they could do it in who knew how long. 

The front door of The Beale’s Family Home opened and the two teens broke their kiss, leaning their foreheads against one another sadly.

“I love you.” Chloe whispered.

“I love you too.” Beca whispered back.

“Chloe! Beca! Come downstairs please!” Greg Beale’s voice boomed up to them and Beca took Chloe’s hand.

“Come on. Let’s face this together.” Beca said with a determined expression, squeezing Chloe’s hand in reassurance and the redhead swallowed loudly, nodding as she squeezed her hand back.

“Together.” Chloe confirmed.

“Together.” Beca echoed.

And they took a deep breath before walking out of the bedroom to head downstairs.

——

“You know..” Dee said in the car after several minutes of silence, “..Beca seems like a really nice kid.” She had begun driving her and Melissa back to her house. She had no idea what Greg had seen, but the tone he’d used when he’d told her to bring Beca’s mother along with her had been enough for her to know that her husband had been stunned.

“She is Dee. I mean I know I complain about her from time to time, but she’s a typical teenager. She’s not a horrible person.” Melissa reasoned, turning to one of her oldest friend’s, “And Chloe is delightful.” She watched as the redhead beside her smiled at the compliment, “I mean it Dee. She’s a credit to you!”

“Well Beca’s a credit to you too. She was so polite over dinner.” 

“Yeah well, that was probably because she was crapping her pants!” Melissa said as the car came to a stop at some traffic lights, and the two women chuckled, the idea of Beca being so internally under pressure unbeknownst to the rest of The Beale’s being a funny thought. 

“Oh God. Poor girl..” Dee said quietly with a gentle shake of her head. She turned to look at Melissa and saw that her friend was already looking at her. “You know..Chloe would treat Beca well..if this thing between them is the real deal.”

“I know.” Melissa said with a small nod, “And Beca would treat Chloe well too. She’s fiercely protective so..I can imagine she’d take care of your daughter _very_ well. I bet she’d even tell Claire’s kid to fuck off if necessary.”

Dee Beale let out another small chuckle, turning back to the lights to see they’d turned green. It wasn’t that she hated Claire’s daughter. It was just..since the two girls had been put in the same class as early teens, Aubrey had seemed to have some sort of weird dominance over Chloe that made Dee feel uncomfortable. She didn’t like the idea of her daughter bending to the forceful will of others. And she’d aired those concerns to Melissa on a number of occasions in the past.

“So…as far as you and I are concerned…the girls are okay carrying on as they are? Or…?” Dee asked cautiously, it not being too much of a problem for her. Sure, having to try and explain it to her family was going to be an interesting battle. But if her daughter was happy then it would totally be worth it.

“I have no qualms with our daughters dating if you don’t.” Melissa said with a shrug.

“Me either.” Dee said brightly, and their calm smiles dropped as she added, “It’ll just be Greg we have to try to convince..” And as the two women approached the Beale’s driveway, they glanced at each other. This was going to be a very interesting conversation.

——

Chloe and Beca arrived at the bottom of the staircase, hand in hand. Chloe’s chest felt tight and she could feel Beca’s hand begin to sweat in hers. They were so nervous. 

The two teens shuffled slowly into the lounge and held their breath as they saw the three adults stood by the fireplace. All three had their arms folded. But to Beca and Chloe’s surprise, only Mr Beale appeared to be the one looking at them seriously. Mrs Beale and Ms Mitchell looked at the way their daughter’s hands were entwined, and soft smiles swept onto their faces. 

There was a silence in the room as the adults looked at the teens and vice-versa. Then after a few moments it became too much for the man in the room.

“Right so am I going to have to be the one to explain to your mothers what I walked in on??” Greg Beale asked rhetorically and Chloe shuffled on the spot, noticing the sympathetic look on Beca’s mother’s face. A look that gave her a bit of confidence to clear her throat and speak up.

“I uh-…Beca and I were…kissing…on my bed.”

Both the mothers rolled their eyes, turning to look at Greg, short moans falling out of their mouths.

“Kissing?!” Mrs Beale said to her husband.

“Seriously Greg, that was all it was??” Melissa said to her friend’s husband. The women looked to the man for answers, but he just looked at them with a perplexed expression.

“Wha-..they were _kissing_!! Together!” He exclaimed, motioning to the two teens who stood together uncomfortably, not entirely sure what was going on nor why their mothers were so okay with this all of a sudden. 

“Oh God, Greg the way you reacted we thought you’d walked in on them having _sex_!” Melissa said brashly, having never been afraid of saying things as they were.

“She’s right sweetheart,” Dee said in a quieter voice to her husband, “you did seem to be overreacting a little bit..”

“Overreac-..” Greg was stunned, his mouth dropping open as he looked from the teens in the doorway of the lounge, to his wife and wife’s friend beside him, “They were kissing, Dee!! Doesn’t that bother you?!”

“Well..it’s certainly come as a bit of a surprise but-“ the redhead replied, and her husband threw his hands in the air in disbelief, “but it is the twenty first century darling..”

“Yeah Greg, get with the times.” Melissa muttered unhelpfully. 

Beca, meanwhile, was watching this whole conversation pan out with her mouth wide open in shock. Since when was her mother so cool all of a sudden? She…she was alright with the idea of her and Chloe being together! Like..as a couple. Like dating one another! Even though Chloe was a year older than her. And a girl!

“..so I think if the two of them is what makes them happy then we should honour that instead of _shutting..them..out_.” Dee said with raised eyebrows, emphasising her final three words between her teeth.

Chloe knew what it meant when her mother said things in that tone and that specific way. It was Dee’s way of telling Greg off. Her way of telling him to just deal with whatever change that was about to occur. And her heart skipped a beat of joy when she saw her father let out a heavy defeated sigh.

Greg Beale swallowed loudly, looking from his wife and Melissa, over to his daughter and Beca. He took note of the way their hands were entwined. And he had to admit, there was a part of him that was relieved Beca wasn’t one of those dickhead jocks Chloe always seemed to be dating.

“You keep your bedroom door open whenever you’re here together…” were the only words that fell from his mouth because the second Chloe realised he was going to allow this, she released Beca’s hand and dashed over to hug her father around the waist.

“Thank you Daddy!” Chloe said happily, squeezing her father’s waist tight as she looked at her mother. Both Beale women had smiles on their faces. As did Beca and Melissa, who had united beside them, Melissa giving Beca a side-hug or assurance. 

“And I don’t want you being with Beca to affect your studies please! You need to be in top shape for college come September, remember?” Greg added.

Chloe’s smile wavered ever-so gently. She hadn’t taken even a second to consider the reality that she was headed to college in a few months time. Away from Beca. Away from home. And she swallowed loudly, her barriers going up as she forced a broader smile onto her face. 

Beca had noticed Chloe’s change in expression though. Because she’d felt that brief wave of sadness too. They wouldn’t have much time together before Chloe went to college. But they had the summer at least. 

And to Beca’s joy, as Chloe turned to give her mother a hug, Melissa mumbled into her daughter’s ear, “You can have your bedroom door closed when Chloe’s at ours..”

——

Aubrey lay on her bed, her phone in her hand as she stared at the screen. The person she was texting was someone she’d been texting constantly over the past few weeks. She loved playing the jocks around. Dating them one minute then dumping them the next. But this one particular jock she’d been secretly dating behind Chloe’s back she’d started to have real feelings for recently. And she wanted to stay in his good books.

She re-read the reply Drake had just sent her, then smiled as she typed out an immediate response:

“ _Because she and Chloe are secretly hooking up xx_ ”


	19. Teasing

It had been the most bizarrest of evening’s for Beca and Chloe. Following the relief that had been their respective mothers and Chloe’s father being okay with the idea of them dating, the two teens had settled in the lounge, tucked up on the couch together to watch TV. The parents had gathered in the kitchen to drink herbal tea, laughing and reminiscing about their days together at Barden High when they’d been teenagers. 

Beca sat on the couch, stroking the fingertips of her left hand through Chloe’s red hair while the older teen lay out on the couch, her head in Beca’s lap. Beca’s right hand was entwined with Chloe’s. The brunette had a calm smile on her face, looking down at her girlfriend when she felt the girl’s head become heavy in her lap and her fingers slowly release hers. Chloe had fallen asleep.

The younger teen couldn’t believe how happy she felt. If someone had gone up to her at the beginning of the week and told her that by Thursday evening she would be curled up on the couch at Chloe Beale’s house, _with_ Chloe Beale then Beca wouldn’t have believed them. But here they were. 

“Right kiddo, we’re gonna have to make a move.” Melissa said, stopping just inside the lounge door and throwing her daughter an apologetic expression when she realised that Chloe had fallen asleep. Beca quickly looked from her mother over to Chloe’s parents, who had followed Melissa into the room, and she felt a little nervous once again. Sure, they’d allowed her to start dating their daughter, but that didn’t necessarily fill Beca with total ease around them just yet. 

So Beca released the final grip she had of her girlfriend’s hand and gently nudged her shoulder, looking down at the girl with a soft smile, “Chlo?” she whispered, and the redhead inhaled deeply through her nose before slowly sitting up. She looked at Beca with a drowsy smile, saying in a quiet groggy voice, “Mmmsorry..I must’ve drifted off..” and she brought a hand to her eyes to rub them gently.

“Beca’s got to go home, sweetheart.” Dee Beale said kindly, and Chloe jumped at the sound of her mother’s voice, looking over to the door of the lounge and seeing her parents and Beca’s mother stood looking at the two teens on the couch.

“Yeah sorry Chloe, she’s got school in the morning. You both do.” Melissa said, giving the girls a smile.

Chloe slowly got to her feet with a tired sigh and Beca eased herself off the couch. The brunette began to follow the adults out of the lounge but she felt a hand tug her backwards. She swallowed loudly, a calm smile on her face as she looked at the redhead who was beaming at her.

“So..I guess I’ll see you at school huh..” Beca said quietly, both her hands having been taken by Chloe’s. 

“I guess you will.” Chloe said with a wink and Beca’s heart felt as though it was ramming hard against her rib cage. That was the effect the older teen had on her. She couldn’t believe her luck. That a girl as beautiful as Chloe wanted to go out with her. Actually _chose_ her.

And before they could say anything more, Beca gently tugged Chloe towards her, and kissed her softly on the lips.   
They abruptly broke their kiss as someone could be heard loudly clearing their throats and Beca turned to see that her mother had returned to the doorway, a big grin on her face.

“Come on Beca, Chloe’s Dad might change his mind if you stay here kissing his daughter for much longer..” Melissa said with a wicked grin, winking at Beca, whose cheeks immediately flushed bright red with embarrassment. 

“Mom!” Beca hissed under her breath, noticing how Mr Beale shuffled a little uncomfortably by the front door while both Chloe and Mrs Beale giggled at the way Melissa was teasing her daughter.

“Right!” Beca’s Mom exclaimed merrily, wrapping her arm around her daughter’s shoulders and guiding her towards the door, “Greg, always a pleasure. Dee, I’ll catch up with you over the weekend no doubt. And Chloe..” the woman glanced over her shoulder as the teen slowly wandered to the door to stand by her parents, “..I look forward to seeing more of you over the coming weeks. You’re welcome at ours any time!”

“She’s still got her studies to focus on, Mel..” Mr Beale said in a low serious tone, raising his eyebrows. 

Beca’s Mom gasped, “Oh, right, yeah.” then turned from The Beale’s to Chloe again, giving the redhead an encouraging smile, “Okay well, you’re welcome at ours any time your Dad will let you!”

Dee Beale let out a loud giggle, smoothing her hand over her husband’s back to try to prevent him from taking her friend too seriously. Melissa always had been one for teasing, even back in high school.

Melissa and Beca said their final farewells to The Beale’s, then the two wandered down the street and around the corner to get to Beca’s car. 

“I’ll tell you what kiddo,” Beca heard her mother say as they slid into the car, and Beca turned to see the woman grinning at her, “You don’t half surprise me sometimes.” And Beca couldn’t help rolling her eyes at her mother whilst starting the ignition. 

Despite the embarrassment and the crazy events of today, Beca couldn’t help the goofy grin on her face. And she couldn’t _wait_ to see Chloe at school tomorrow..

—

Chloe slammed the door of her car closed and took a deep happy breath. She pulled her handbag up onto her shoulder, a smile spreading across her face and began walking through the school car park. She hadn’t slept much again last night, having been texting Beca from the moment the brunette had gone home until around 4am when she has fallen asleep mid-text. She’d felt so guilty when she’d woken up at 7.30am that she’d immediately texted several apologetic messages to the girl, only for Beca to call her and assure her that she hadn’t needed to apologise in the slightest because she’d also fallen asleep. Chloe had felt stupid, but Beca had found it sweet, and they’d ended their long call just as they were getting into their respective cars to drive to school. 

The redhead filtered through the school doors with several other students of Barden High, heading straight for her locker as usual. She heard mutterings and excited whispers between younger students of a fight happening somewhere down one of the corridors, but Chloe was in too much of a blissful trance to process the information properly. 

So the eighteen year old swanned up to her locker, ignoring the sounds of jeering and yelling and some kind of brawl that was happening round the corner, while students shoved past her in the busy corridor to catch a glimpse of the fight themselves.

Suddenly Chloe froze, her smile immediately dropping as she saw the words “ _Chloe Beale: Property of Beca Mitchell_ ” scrawled on her locker door in permanent black marker pen. Her heart stopped momentarily, her stomach twisting while she read the words over and over again. 

And that was when she became fully aware of the sound of her ex-boyfriend yelling something above the jeering crowd of school children, around the corner from her locker. She began to join the swarm of students that were making their way towards the fight and her mouth went dry with fear as she thought she heard someone in the year below her say to their friend, “It’s Mitchell!”

Chloe found herself at the back of the crowd of Barden High students, but her heart was now racing as she heard Drake yelling at someone, “Get the fuck up!!” And in her heart Chloe knew. She knew that someone was Beca. And the thought brought tears to her eyes as she began desperately squirming her way between the students. By the time she had got to the front, a cry fell from her mouth, muffled by the sounds of the crowd watching the scene before them.

Within the circle of students, was a furious Drake standing over Beca. Chloe’s girlfriend was clambering to her feet, a stubborn, angry expression on her face. But to the redhead’s horror, Beca was currently sporting what appeared to be a black eye and a bloodied broken nose..


	20. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca has a run-in at school..

Beca slammed her car door shut and slung her rucksack over her shoulder. She couldn’t help the grin that was wiped over her face. Yeah she was tired. Staying awake texting Chloe until around 4am hadn’t exactly been the best idea but she certainly didn’t regret it.

As the brunette made her way between the cars in the school car park she let out a happy sigh. She couldn’t wait to see Chloe again. Not that she’d be able to see her today like they had been while they weren’t in school. No, Beca had started to get used to the idea of only seeing Chloe while passing her along the school corridor. And after yesterday’s run-in with Drake in the ‘secret bathrooms’ in the science block, Beca wasn’t sure if she and Chloe could meet in there any more..

Beca licked her lips thoughtfully as she remembered what had happened in that bathroom before they’d been interrupted yesterday lunchtime. She and Chloe had made out heavily in the cubical. One thing had led to another. And before she’d known what was happening she’d come undone around Chloe’s fingers. Fuck her girlfriend was hot.  _Girlfriend_. Beca still couldn’t stop grinning as she made her way through the doors into Barden High, drifting amongst the gaggle of other students, completely under anyone’s radar as usual.

She rounded the corner and approached her locker, unlocking it and pulling the door open. Beca filtered through the class books that she’d chucked in there the day before, pulled out her Math book while letting out a sigh. God she hated Math first thing on a Friday morning. She couldn’t imagine anything worse being on her agenda.

Unfortunately, Beca didn’t need to imagine it. Because as the brunette closed her locker door she heard someone clear their throat behind her. Beca turned and her eyes immediately fell upon Drake, or more specifically the ginormous bruise that was currently surrounding his jaw. The part of his jaw that Beca had punched yesterday.

“You got a little something on your face there Drake..” Beca snarked at the jock. He might have been in the year above her. He might have been a foot taller than her. He might have been twice the width of her, his muscular body towering over the petite brunette. But Beca wasn’t afraid of him. Because that bastard had assaulted the girl she loved. And Beca was fucking fuming.

Drake didn’t seem to take Beca’s comment well, and the senior stood up straighter, “You piece of-“ the boy started and Beca saw him bring a fist back. The girl’s mind immediately flickered to the ‘training’ her older brother had given her a couple of years ago. When Darren had insisted that she learn self-defence before he went off to college because he wouldn’t be around school to stick up for her. And Beca ducked to her right just as Drake’s fist began flying towards her face. “- _SHIT_!!” the jock yelled, finishing his sentence in an aggressive tone, his fist colliding with the metal door of Beca’s locker.

Beca stepped to the side, her fight-or-flight instinct ringing in her head. She glanced at her locker door that now had a very obvious fist-sized dent in it and felt relieved it hadn’t been her face. But she wasn’t given much time to recover, and she watched as Drake turned to face her.

In the midst of the young man yelling at Beca and his fist hitting her locker door, a crowd of students had gathered around them, all whispering and muttering between them. But Beca didn’t pay any attention to them. She was too busy focusing on how quickly her heart had begun beating. Too busy flinging her rucksack to the side to be able to adjust her body position, ready to defend herself if necessary.

“I know.” Drake said in a bitter voice, beginning to pace a little in front of the teenage girl, like a caged animal, “I  _know_  about you and Chloe..”

Beca took several deep breaths, swallowing loudly. If she wasn’t feeling so hepped up on the adrenaline pumping around her body at the moment then she would’ve been concerned, wondering how the hell Drake had found out. He wasn’t smart enough to work it out on his own that was for sure.

“I know that you and her have been screwing each other behind my back!” Drake yelled angrily. Beca glared at him, her chest rising and falling, her hands balling into fists by her sides while she squared up to him. “You’ve been screwing  _my_  girl-“

“-she’s not your  _anything_!” Beca interrupted him sharply. There appeared to be a brief hush that washed over the students watching the confrontation between the tall muscular jock and the short petite alt-girl.

Beca felt certain she saw a vein throbbing in Drake’s neck, a sign of just how angry he was. But her attention was diverted to the figure of Aubrey Posen pushing her way to the front of the crowd of students.

All of a sudden, out of nowhere, Beca felt blinding pain as Drake took advantage of her momentary lapse and punched her in the face, his fist coming into clean contact with her eye. The force of the hit caused Beca to spin slightly, and she collided face first into one of the metal lockers. She felt a snap and in an instant knew she’d broken her nose.

The petite brunette slid into a heap on the floor, closing her eyes and letting out a loud wince of pain. And over the sounds of the gasps and jeers from the surrounding students she heard Drake yell angrily at her, “Get the fuck up!!”

Beca opened her eyes slowly, seeing her hand out on the floor beside her. And she looked at the ring on her index finger.  _Chloe’s ring_. She needed to stand up to this dude. The guy that had treated her girlfriend like shit. So with a deep breath Beca slowly scrambled off the floor and squared up to Drake once again. Her fists balled by her sides while the boy began pacing again.

All of a sudden she felt a familiar hand rest upon her shoulder and she saw Chloe arrive beside her. Beca felt a mix of emotions ranging from fear to relief.

However, this arrival didn’t appear to intimidate the jock, and he just smirked as he spoke to Chloe, “Come to save your little girlfriend I see.” And when Chloe said nothing but folded her arms defensively, Drake let out a laugh of disbelief, shaking his head while he said in a relatively loud voice at Chloe, “I always wondered why you never put out. Now I know…it’s because you’re a  _fucking_  lesbian!”

Chloe’s heart was hammering hard against her chest. She hated confrontation. And this was the  _ultimate_  confrontation, but she wasn’t going to back down. If it meant keeping Beca from getting hit again then she’d stand here all day if she had to. To her dismay, however, Beca rose her index finger at the jock pacing in front of them.

“She never put out because you didn’t treat her right you fucking moron!” Beca snapped back at him angrily, “Did you ever think about that?” Drake had stopped his pacing and glared at the petite brunette. Chloe meanwhile had turned to Beca to try to get her to calm down, but it was too late, Beca had started fighting back, “Did you ever think that  _maybe_  if you’d ever asked her what  _she_  wanted instead of only thinking about yourself that she might have been happier with you??”

“Beca it’s okay.” Chloe mumbled quietly, trying to calm her girlfriend down, “Please don’t say anything else. I don’t want him to hurt you any more than he already has..”

Beca paused to take several deep breaths as she felt Chloe gently squeeze her upper arm. Her head was starting to spin a bit. But if there was one thing she took after her father for it was his stubbornness. The only difference between her and him was that Beca never walked away from the people she loved. And there was no way she was backing down yet.

Both Chloe and Beca hesitated when Drake changed his direction and slowly approached them, a glint in his eye as he stood before the two teen girls, towering above them. Beca felt her blood begin to boil when she watched the boy bend down to their height, and say in a low threatening voice to Chloe, “I should’ve fucked you when I had the chance.”

That was it. Chloe stood in horror, as though watching a car crash in slow motion, while Beca impulsively threw her fist at Drake’s jaw once again. The students gathered around them winced and cheered as the young man was knocked backwards a couple of paces, stunned that the petite brunette had gone for him again. The motion had thrown Beca’s balance and the younger teen staggered a little, her concussion from earlier’s punch to the face now beginning to take affect. But she wasn’t going to stop. She was  _never_  going to stop. Because  _nobody_  spoke to Chloe like that!

“I’m gonna fucking  _KILL_  you!!” Drake yelled, and Chloe let out a loud scream as she watched her ex-boyfriend stride over to Beca’s tiny body. Where the  _hell_  was the school security?!

Beca tried to stand up straight, but she winced as she did so. The bell rang for the first class to begin, but nobody made to leave for their classrooms. Beca watched as Drake approached her. She had no idea if she had the energy to duck out of the way this time. If he was going to kill her, then the last thing she wanted to see was Chloe. So Beca turned to her right to see her girlfriend crying, beginning to dart over to her. To try to protect her.

But as Beca saw Drake raise his fist out of the periphery of her vision, something surprising happened.

Drake, mid-pace, was suddenly pulled back by the hood of his jumper, and the motion had brought the young man staggering backwards. He turned, ready to attack the person who had stopped him, but he paused the second his eyes fell upon the tall disapproving figure of the girl he’d been secretly seeing behind Chloe’s back.

Aubrey glared at Drake. She’d expected him to screw up Beca’s locker, yeah. Maybe even taunt her a bit. After all, that was what they’d done to Darren Mitchell when Aubrey had told the boys in her year that the older boy - a senior at the time - had dumped her almost as soon as they’d started dating. But she’d never expected Drake to beat the girl up!!

Suddenly the students around them drifted away as loud direct voices could be heard. The teaching staff of Barden High had finally made their way to the commotion in the school corridor. The football coach had managed to cram his way to the front and strode over to the jock, grabbing a handful of Drake’s jumper at the teens shoulder.

Chloe meanwhile had let out a huge exhale, relief overwhelming her body while she stepped over to her girlfriend, taking hold of her shoulders and looking at the girl’s swollen face. “Beca..” she whispered sadly, shaking her head in disbelief. Chloe felt completely responsible for all of this. If they hadn’t been together. If they hadn’t started secretly dating. If Beca hadn’t been in the school bathrooms yesterday while Drake had tried to force himself on her.. well Beca wouldn’t be in the bloodied state that she was in right now.

“Mitchell.” A voice from behind Chloe sounded and the two teens turned to see that Principal Radshaw had arrived. He looked pretty shocked at the state of the the younger teen, and ordered in a serious voice, “Sick bay. When they’re done with you there come straight to my office please.”

Beca nodded slowly, then began walking in the direction of the sick bay, allowing Chloe to walk alongside her hand-in-hand.

“Um Miss Beale, where do you think you’re going?” The Principal asked, raising his eyebrows at the redhead who had stopped and had turned to look at him, surprised that he was even asking such a thing considering her girlfriend had just been beaten up. But that was the thing..he didn’t  _know_  that they were dating.

“Oh..u-um..I was going to take Beca to the sick bay.” She said nervously, but the Principal shook his head.

“That won’t be necessary.” The man said quickly, and Chloe’s heart sank, “The bell has just rung and if I’m not mistaken you have an exam to be preparing for. Miss Mitchell can go with Mrs Janey here.” And the two teens turned to see that Mrs Janey, one of Barden High’s lead Teaching Assistants, was stood beside them. She had a look of serious concern on her face as she focussed on the state of Beca’s face. But Beca didn’t care about the way she was being stared at. She was just shocked that Chloe would have to leave her.

Chloe took a deep shuddering breath, clearing her throat quietly as she nodded while reluctantly letting go of Beca’s hand. “O-okay..” she said in a quiet voice, looking at her girlfriend sadly. This first class of the day (‘Exam Prep’) was only scheduled to be an hour long and they must’ve been at least five minutes into it already. It wouldn’t be long until it’d finish and Chloe promised herself she would run as fast as her legs could carry her, from one end of the school where her class was, to the other end of the school where the sick bay was.

“I’ll be okay Chlo.” Beca said quietly to the redhead, having recognised how reluctant Chloe was to leave her, and her girlfriend gave her a small sad smile. Beca turned and was escorted down the corridor towards the sick bay.

Chloe watched as her girlfriend disappeared round the corner at the end of the corridor and the redhead let out a shaky exhale. She had no idea what was going to happen next.. her only hope was that her class hadn’t heard about the real reason behind the brawl. Because if Chloe knew anything about High School seniors, it was that they could be  _really_  mean.

-

Beca eased herself onto a seat in the sick bay, looking solemnly at the school nurse who looked horrified at her injuries.  _Why_  did people keep looking at her like that?!

“Want to tell me what happened?” Mrs Janey asked Beca kindly, sitting beside the School Nurse’s Desk. The nurse, in the meantime, was busy pulling out a pen-torch.

“I was protecting someone.” Beca grumbled in a quiet voice, blinking suddenly as the nurse shone a pen torch in her eyes to check the pupil dilation.

“Who were you protecting?” Mrs Janey asked, and Beca hesitated. She saw the teaching assistant’s kind expression, and Beca felt safe. Because this was Mrs Janey. She’d been Beca’s teaching assistant during her first year at Barden High. Mrs Janey knew Beca and Beca knew Mrs Janey. They trusted one another. So with a deep breath Beca shrugged, “Chloe.”

“Chloe Beale?”

Beca nodded gently, looking down at her hands, twirling Chloe’s ring around her index finger. She couldn’t quite see properly thanks to her swollen eye. But she knew what the ring looked like. She’d certainly stared at it enough.

“Beca, why did Chloe need protecting?” Beca took another deep breath, then looked up at Mrs Janey nervously. “Beca it’s okay. You can tell me.” the teacher added, and Beca bit her bottom lip, “Was it Drake? Did he…did he do something to deserve that left hook you gave him?”

Beca had no idea how Mrs Janey knew about the punch she’d given the jock. But she wasn’t exactly in the position to lie about what happened. So the petite brunette nodded, then winced as the nurse placed her thumbs either side of her broken nose to assess it.

“Ahh-“ Beca cried, then winced again. The nurse didn’t seem too apologetic, and moved over to one of the draws in her cabinet. Beca looked back at Mrs Janey, the woman looking at her in concern. Screw it. People were going to find out eventually. She might as well get it over and done with while she could still play the sympathy card.

“I stopped him while he was assaulting Chloe in the girl’s bathrooms yesterday.” And her stomach churned as she remembered how terrifying it had been having to hear Chloe’s protests. “Punched him square in the jaw. Then I legged it. He found me this morning and-“

“-and got you back for it.” The teaching assistant said sadly. Beca nodded gently. The sick bay fell silent, save for Beca’s winces while the school nurse began mopping up blood around Beca’s nose. After several minutes Mrs Janey broke the silence with tentative words.

“Beca. There was whispers among the students that you and Chloe are…how do I put this in a politically correct manner…”

“Lesbians?” Beca offered bluntly, a small smile appearing at the corner of her mouth and Mrs Janey smiled back.

“Yeah..”

Beca shrugged, her smile dropping as she chose to use a serious tone to match how seriously she felt about Chloe, “Chloe and I started dating a few days ago. That probably doesn’t seem like very long to most people, but it’s important enough to us. And…somehow Drake found out. I think that was the main thing that fuelled his anger this morning. I think that’s why he attacked me.”

“Right..” Mrs Janey said quietly with a small nod, and Beca winced again as the nurse returned to the teen to begin tidying her broken nose up. “Will you excuse me for a moment?” The teaching assistant asked, and the nurse and Beca indicated to her that she could leave the room.

-

“So it’s a hate crime?” Principal Radshaw said quietly, his brow furrowed as he stood outside his office with Mrs Janey. The woman had told him all that Beca had told her. The evidence was stacking up against one of the school’s star football players.

“I think so.” Mrs Janey agreed seriously with a nod of her head, “Mike, you  _can’t_  keep this boy at the school.” she said, motioning to the office door. Drake sat behind it with a member of the school’s security and the head coach of Barden High’s football team, awaiting the arrival of his parents.

“If all that you’ve said is true then it’s going to be more than just an expulsion Drake faces..” Principal Radshaw said seriously, his voice low as he added, “The cops are on their way.”

“You’ve got the police involved?”

“Karen, he’s eighteen years old and he assaulted a minor. His actions were potentially fuelled by his homophobia. And we found evidence in his locker that he’s been using illegal steroids to up his performance in football.” Mrs Janey’s jaw dropped open in shock while the man continued, “He may be a student at this school, but even we can’t deny that our duty of care stops before that.” The teaching assistant nodded slowly.

The two adults turned to the corridor, hearing frantic footsteps, half expecting them to belong to Drake’s parents. But to their surprise they saw the concerned expressions of Mr & Mrs Beale, and the furious expression of Ms Mitchell, all darting down the corridor towards the principal’s office. And Principal Radshaw swallowed loudly. Because The Beale’s weren’t a difficult family to contend with. Melissa Mitchell on the other hand..

“Where the  _fuck_  is my daughter, Mike??” Melissa snapped angrily at the man she had once dated back in high school. And Mike let out a heavy sigh, turning to Dee and Greg Beale who simply nodded in support of the furious woman beside them. He was in for a rough morning..

-

“Yeah. Bye Mom. Love you too.”

Chloe let out a heavy exhale as she ended the call to her mother. The teen hadn’t really known what to do or say. But she knew that if there was one person she could talk to about the horrid thing she’d just witnessed, then her mother was the best person to call. And while Dee Beale had been confused at first, having thought her daughter had been due to start her first class of the day, but had immediately become concerned when Chloe had started crying down the phone to her. Chloe had told her as much as she knew, which was that one of the jocks at school had found out about her and Beca and had beaten Beca up pretty badly.

The redhead placed her phone in her jeans pocket then tentatively opened the classroom door. Her heart was racing with nerves as she stepped into the room. Her teacher, Miss Hinks, looked at her with an unimpressed expression.

“Miss Beale. Nice of you to join us.”

“Sorry Miss.” Chloe said quietly, closing the door behind her and sheepishly walking towards the back of the classroom. She took her seat in her usual spot. Beside Aubrey. The blonde looked somewhat uncomfortable. And Chloe knew why. There was no way that if Drake knew about her and Beca being a ‘thing’ that Aubrey wouldn’t know either. Because Chloe  _knew_  Drake had been secretly seeing Aubrey for weeks now.

The redhead pulled her books out of her bag and grabbed her pen then sat in silence, looking at the digital board behind their teacher while Miss Hinks continued teaching, but not really paying attention at all. The only images that flashed in Chloe’s mind were of Beca. Her poor bloodied and beaten girlfriend. And it were these thoughts that had tears springing to Chloe’s eyes once again.

“I’m sorry Beca got beaten up.” Aubrey whispered to the redhead, but Chloe didn’t look at her, instead muttering under her breath, “No you’re not..”

The two friends sat in silence for several minutes, staring at the front of the classroom but not concentrating on the advice their teacher was giving.

Aubrey had to admit, she hadn’t realised how serious this thing between Chloe and Beca had been until she’d seen the distraught look on the redhead’s face earlier. When Chloe had inspected Beca’s busted face. That was when the guilt had set in. Guilt that was still present now.

“When did you find out?” Chloe asked Aubrey quietly, not daring to look at her for fear that she might burst into tears.

“Yesterday evening.” Aubrey admitted, “My Mom told me after she’d overheard your Mom and Beca’s Mom.” Chloe felt a little sick, the thought that it would have been all so easily overheard. No wonder Drake had found out. “But I  _had_  kinda figured it out from your ring yesterday afternoon..”

Chloe looked down at the ring on her index finger.  _Beca’s_  ring. She’d been so stupid to think that they could’ve kept this a secret. “Did you tell Drake?” The redhead asked quietly. There was no answer from Aubrey, so Chloe turned to her best friend and looked at her seriously, “ _Did you tell Drake??_ ” she whispered sharply.

And her heart sank when she saw Aubrey nod sadly. Chloe opened her mouth to retaliate. To exclaim “How could you?!” but her actions were interrupted by a knock on the classroom door. Miss Hinks answered it and stepped outside for a moment.

Meanwhile, Chloe’s classmates turned to look at her and suddenly the redhead desperately wanted the ground to swallow her up as the teens around her began questioning her about her sexuality and her relationship with Beca.

“Leave her alone guys..” Aubrey attempted to say but Chloe turned to her, saying angrily, “Shut up Aubrey!!” and the blonde appeared to recoil in her chair slightly, her best friend having never stood up to her before.

The classroom door opened and the teens all turned back to the front. “Chloe?” Miss Hinks looked sympathetically over at Chloe, and motioned to the doorway, “The Principal wants to see you.”

Chloe didn’t need telling twice, knowing that Beca had been instructed to go straight to his office once she’d been to the sick bay. The sooner she got there the sooner she could see her girlfriend. The sooner she could check that she was okay.

So Chloe swept her belongings back into her bag, immediately rose to her feet, and darted out of the classroom, surprised to be met by Mrs Janey, the teaching assistant that had taken Beca to the sick bay. The woman looked at her sympathetically.  _Why_  did people keep looking at her like that??

“Your parents are here..” Mrs Janey said as she began leading Chloe down the corridor.

“My par-..wh-..they are??” Chloe said, baffled as to why they’d come into the school.  _She_  was okay, it was Beca she was worried about.

“Yes. Said they’d received a call from you while they had happened to be having breakfast with Beca’s mother..” Mrs Janey said, keeping her pace quick as they sped down the empty corridors. Chloe noticed they weren’t headed to the Principal’s office like Miss Hinks had initially told her.

“Uh..Mrs Janey? The Principal’s Office is that way..” Chloe offered, wondering if the woman had been so traumatised by the sight of Beca’s broken nose that she’d lost her sense of direction.

“I know. But I’m taking you to see Beca first.”

“Oh..” Chloe swallowed loudly. The teaching assistant knew. She had to know. There was no other reason why she’d let her see Beca before going to the Principal’s office. After all, as far as most of the school were aware the two teens barely spoke..

“I heard that Drake had given you a hard time. I-“ Mrs Janey stopped at the end of one of the corridors, turning to face Chloe, looking at the teen seriously, “-if you ever need to talk about what he…put you through…I’m happy to listen at any time.”

Chloe furrowed her brow slightly. She had no idea what the woman had heard or what presumptions she had made. But whatever it was it was likely to be far worse than it actually was. Chloe didn’t want to waste time explaining things. She just wanted to get to Beca. So instead she relaxed her face and replied with a quiet, “Thank you.”

-

Beca sat in the chair of the sick bay, relieved that the pain killers the school nurse had not long given her were finally beginning to take effect. She was watching the nurse write the final parts of her write-up on the computer when the door to the sick bay opened. Beca’s heart rose when she heard a familiar voice call out her name in a relieved tone and she turned to see Chloe darting over to her, throwing her arms around her neck and hugging her tight while she crouched by her side.

“I’m okay Chloe..” Beca mumbled into a face full of red hair, but the older teen only clung to her girlfriend tighter, bursting into tears in the process.

“I’m  _so_  sorry Beca! This is all my fault!”

Chloe pulled out of the hug, gently grabbing Beca’s hands. Tears were still flowing down her cheeks, and she sniffed loudly as she spoke quickly, “I-if I hadn’t worn your ring.. i-if we hadn’t been together yesterday Aubrey wouldn’t ha-have ever found out and-“

“-Woah wait..” Beca said, trying to stop Chloe’s frantic sentence, furrowing her brow slightly, “ _Posen_  told Drake??” Chloe hesitated, biting her lip and nodding sadly, then Beca added, “Did she tell him to beat me up?”

Chloe then shrugged, “I-I don’t know that much. But what I do know is it’s because of me that she found out about us. She saw my ring!”

And Beca looked at Chloe’s ring on her own index finger. The hand she’s used to punch Drake. Twice. Of  _course_  Posen would notice that..

Beca looked back up at Chloe. Neither teen had noticed Mrs Janey or the school nurse also in the room. Because neither teen could see anyone but each other. And they both smiled softly at each other.

“It’s gonna be okay Chloe..” Beca said gently, bringing releasing her girlfriend’s hand and bringing her hand up to Chloe’s cheek to wipe the tears with her thumb, “We’re gonna be okay.”


	21. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca and Chloe spend their final evening together before Chloe goes off to college..

Beca glanced around her bedroom with a satisfied nod. It had taken several hours, but she’d finally cleaned it to an acceptable standard. The brunette strode over to the long mirror that hung on the back of her bedroom door and inspected her appearance. She wore the red plaid skirt that seemed to drive Chloe crazy with desire. Her brown hair was long and loosely curled. A usual thick border of black eyeliner was around her eyes. And it had taken two months, but her broken nose was finally fixed and the bruising had gone. Beca began to feel like herself again.

The teen went over to her computer, smiling as she saw the ‘download bar’ was complete, and she popped the disc out of the machine. This was her final collection of mixes. The ones she was going to give to Chloe so the redhead could take them to college with her.

Suddenly Beca heard a car door slam and she looked up from her computer and out of her bedroom window. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw Chloe inspecting her own appearance in the reflection of her car window. The older teen needn’t have worried, because Beca’s jaw had dropped at how  _hot_  her girlfriend looked.

Beca darted out of her bedroom and down the stairs. But instead of heading for the front door to let Chloe in, she dashed through to the kitchen around the back of the house.

“Mom she’s here! A-are you..are you going yet or..?” Beca said, trying to act casual. But Melissa Mitchell let out a chuckle, rolling her eyes as she closed her purse. Her daughter was far too obvious for her own good sometimes.

“Don’t worry, I’m going I’m going!” The mother said in an amused tone, knowing full well that her daughter wanted the house all to herself and her girlfriend. After all, it had been Melissa’s idea in the first place. For Beca to invite Chloe round on the redhead’s final night in town before she moved away to college. Well..’move away’..to the college that was on the outskirts of the city they lived in. Melissa had agreed to spend the night at her sister’s tonight, giving Beca and Chloe all the privacy they needed.

The woman strode up to her daughter, smiling broadly and throwing the teen a wink, “Have an amazing night kiddo.”

Beca could feel her cheeks flush pink in embarrassment. While there was a huge benefit to her Mom being so relaxed about the idea of her teenage daughter being sexually active, it made for  _very_  embarrassing comments at times. Like that time Chloe had followed Beca downstairs one morning to make some coffee and the two teens had started making out up against the fridge. And Beca’s Mom had arrived home after her morning run, and had casually wandered up to the fridge with a smirk, pulling the door open to grab her smoothie from inside, startling Beca and Chloe. God, her mother had mentioned something about how making out seemed like a far healthier way to wake up on a Sunday morning than going for a run. And Beca had cringed while Melissa had grinned at the embarrassed teens.

Chloe quickly made her way up the path to Beca’s house, her stomach twisting in excitement. Two months on since they’d started dating and Chloe  _still_  got excited to see Beca. And tonight they got the house to themselves.

The redhead’s parents had been true to their word, not allowing Chloe to have her bedroom door closed when Beca was round. This meant all the teens really could do was study - Mr Beale patrolling upstairs to ensure his daughter’s studying stayed on track. It actually resulted in Chloe getting the highest grades she’d ever got before, and an almost immediate offer to attend Barden University like she’d always dreamt of.

Barden High had become an odd environment following the arrest and expulsion of Chloe’s ex-boyfriend Drake. The final few weeks of the school year had seen a rearrangement of the pecking order. Aubrey no longer lorded over the school corridors from her lofty heights because the blonde wasn’t at the school.

Back on that fateful Friday, when Beca and Drake had fought, the teens had all ended up in the Principal’s office with their respective parents. When Principal Radshaw had heard Beca explain that Aubrey had been the one to tell Drake about her and Chloe, and Drake had nodded in agreement (stupidly thinking that it might be a way of shifting the blame), the man had summoned Aubrey to the Principal’s office. Aubrey had almost immediately broken down in tears, apologising to Chloe and reluctantly apologising to Beca too.

The punishment for Aubrey was suspension as of immediate effect from Barden High for the rest of the school year, bringing her plans of going to college to an abrupt end. She was given no option but to have to retake her senior year again, with the year that were currently below her. Beca’s year.

Beca, in the meantime, had shot up the pecking order at Barden High, going from a nobody with no friends to the main kid in school. Word had whipped quickly around the place that Beca Mitchell had punched Drake Jackson square in the jaw and sent him flying, landing against the lockers with a massive thud, denting her locker door. That wasn’t entirely the truth of course but such was High School gossip and rumour. As a result many of the students in Beca’s year saw her as a hero, many of the jocks now feared her, the seniors respected her, and the younger years looked up to her.

Consequently, both Beca and Chloe were free to wander around school between classes hand-in-hand. Beca’s dented locker door meant she had to be assigned a different one for the final few weeks at school. A different one that happened to be Aubrey’s old locker. The one beside Chloe’s.

And so Barden High had become a very different high school to attend. A happier one. Instead of students giving ‘ _Aubrey’s Corridor_ ’ a wide birth in an attempt to avoid being judged or verbally attacked by the blonde judgemental senior, they were now free to wander past that locker because Beca was far from judgemental, and far from aggressive. In fact, during break times she was usually too busy with her arms around her girlfriend, chatting and laughing quietly with her by their lockers, to notice anyone else.

Thanks to the insistence of The Beale’s wanting their daughter to do well in her studies, and as a result Beca going to their’s to study every evening after school just so she could spend time with Chloe, the brunette had found that her own grades had shot up. Not only had she become the top-dog around school, she’d also become top of her class.

And as a reward for all the hard work that Melissa  _knew_  her daughter would’ve had no choice in doing (because she knew Greg and Dee Beale that well) she allowed Chloe to stay over in Beca’s room on a Friday night. Well, Friday nights at first but it had turned into Friday and Saturday nights. And now it was the ‘summer break’ The Beale’s had come to an agreement with Melissa that so long as Chloe worked full time at her job in Starbucks over the summer, they were okay with their daughter spending as much time as she wanted to with Beca out of work hours. Just during summer break. And so Beca and Chloe had essentially spent every day with each other since they’d started dating.

Chloe took a deep breath, smoothing her hands down the front of her cute black dress. The one that ended just above the mid-way of her thighs. She’d bought it earlier today, having noticed it in a store window and wandering inside to see if they did it in blue or yellow. They hadn’t, but when Chloe tried the dress on anyway, she realised that perhaps a black dress wouldn’t be the worst outfit to add to her repertoire.

The redhead didn’t knock on the front door, instead just turning the handle and stepping inside, calling out a curious “Hellooooo?”. If there was one main house rule that Melissa Mitchell had, it was that Chloe need never feel like she had to knock when entering this house. So Chloe didn’t.

The teen’s heart was racing with excitement as she closed the door behind her and saw her girlfriend dashing from the kitchen out to the entrance hall where Chloe stood, slowing to a stop when she caught sight of the redhead. Chloe couldn’t help the quiet giggle that fell out of her mouth as she saw Beca’s mouth drop open again, the younger teen’s eyes glancing down the length of her body then back up it, a grin wiping over her face.

“Hey.” Chloe said quietly, biting her bottom lip as her eyes flitted down her girlfriend’s petite frame, immediately noting that Beca had chosen to wear the short red plaid skirt that she  _knew_  Chloe loved.

“Hey..” Beca replied quietly, still grinning, but clearing her throat, “..you look..” she let out a happy sigh, “…amazing.”

Suddenly the two teens jumped when they heard someone clear their throat and Beca rolled her eyes as her mother wandered through into the entrance hall.

“I don’t suppose anyone’s noticed how amazing I look but never mind..” Melissa said sarcastically, chuckling at the sight of her daughter’s expression.

“Oh!” Chloe said, immediately feeling guilty that she’d offended the woman who had been so good to her and Beca over the past couple of months, “I’m so sorry Mel. You look really lov-“

“-I’m only kidding Chloe.” Melissa said kindly to her daughter’s girlfriend, loving how sweet the teen was. She had to admit, it was going to be weird not having the redhead here everyday. And Melissa had no idea how Beca was going to behave once Chloe left for college tomorrow, but it was fortunate that Chloe had been offered a place at Barden University - at least it was only a forty minute drive away.

“Right, well,” the mother said with a final sigh, “I guess I’d better be going. Have a  _great_  night ladies.” and the woman grinned at the teens who shuffled their feet nervously at what was being implied here. Melissa loved teasing them. “I’ll be back tomorrow, but not before 10am okay?”

And with that, the woman quickly placed a kiss on her daughter’s forehead, followed by a quick kiss on Chloe’s forehead, then stooped down to pick up her overnight bag, and left the house. The place fell silent as the two teens looked at the closed front door.

Chloe slowly turned to look at her girlfriend, her breath catching in her throat as she realised Beca was already looking at her. Their eyes met, soft smiles on their faces. Neither were happy that this would be their final night together before everything changed. Before Chloe went to college. But both were happy to have the opportunity to spend this time together.

Beca slowly approached Chloe and took her hand, their smiles broadening as Chloe allowed Beca to lead her upstairs, knowing full well that they’d be heading to her bedroom. To the bed that she’d got to know very well over the past couple of months. When they entered the room Chloe stepped further inside, looking around in marvel at how tidy it was.

Beca closed the door behind her, leaning her back against it with an affectionate smile on her face as she watched her girlfriend’s eyes inspecting the clean surfaces and tidy floor. The brunette saw Chloe bring her hand out and delicately touch the new colourful fairy light lanterns that replaced Beca’s old skeleton fairy lights.

This was exactly how Beca remembered Chloe’s reaction to the first time she’d entered her bedroom. All those weeks ago. When the redhead had innocently popped over to thank her for being so kind to her at school, and Beca had ended up kissing her. A kiss that had led to Chloe confessing that she’d never had sex with anyone before. A confession that had led to Beca offering to show her how to have sex with a girl. An offer that Chloe had tentatively agreed to. An agreement that had led to the two secretly dating. A secret that had quickly been revealed by Chloe’s ex-boyfriend who had ended up beating Beca up.

So much had happened since the very first time Chloe had stepped foot in this bedroom. But if there was one thing that had always rang true, it was just how attracted to the redhead Beca was. And the petite brunette pushed her body off the door and slowly made her way over to her girlfriend, stopping inches from her while Chloe turned to face her.

Beca slowly reached her hands out and took Chloe’s hands and the two teens stood in the quiet bedroom, soft smiles on their faces while they looked at one another. And everso slowly, they brought their mouths together, and shared a soft kiss. A kiss that quickly deepened when Chloe reached up to cup Beca’s cheeks, and Beca snaked her arms around Chloe’s waist, both inhaling deeply through their noses.

The teens began running their tongues around each other’s mouths, moaning gently as their respective arousals increased.

“God, you look  _so hot_  in that black dress Beale.” Beca mumbled against her girlfriend’s lips, and she felt Chloe smile.

“It’ll look better on your bedroom floor, Mitchell” she purred, and Beca let out a louder moan from the back of her throat, bringing her hands to Chloe’s hips and moving herself and the older teen around in a circle. Chloe knew what this meant, and true enough, Beca slowly began walking backwards, leading them to her bed.

The brunette stumbled to a stop at the end of her bed, feeling the edge against the backs of her legs, and she broke the kiss, a small smile creeping across her face as she looked into Chloe’s eyes. Beca took Chloe’s hands, and gently tugged while she sat on her bed, heaving out a heavy sigh of desire as her girlfriend straddled her hips.

The two teens sat on the edge of the bed in each other’s arms, soft smiles on their faces. Chloe brought her hands up and smoothed her fingertips through Beca’s long brown hair, taking in a deep breath when she felt Beca smoothing her hands up the outside of her bare thighs, then dragging her nails back down to her knees before repeating the motion. Chloe gently tugged the back of Beca’s hair and the younger teen let out a small grunt.

Then Chloe slowly lowered her face back down to Beca’s, their kiss resuming, their tongues immediately meshing together. Beca’s hands had crept up to Chloe’s ass and was now encouraging the rocking that the redhead had started doing against her. Their breathing had become faster, their kisses louder, and as Chloe broke the kiss to catch her breath she let out a small moan when Beca had dove up to begin kissing and licking and sucking on her neck.

“I want to taste you..” Beca mumbled against Chloe’s soft skin and Chloe was almost certain her panties had got a little wetter at the tone her girlfriend had just used. Because Chloe wanted that too. She’d wanted it since Beca had said it to her a couple of months ago. Before her father had accidentally walked in on them making out on Chloe’s bed. Before Beca had been beaten up the next day by Drake. Before Beca had broken her nose. Chloe hadn’t been surprised that Beca hadn’t suggested it since, imagining that logistically there was every potential of Beca nudging her broken nose if she were to go down on the redhead - which would ruin the mood completely.

“If that’s ok?” Beca added sweetly, bringing her face from Chloe’s neck and looking up at her girlfriend with slight hesitation. And Chloe felt as though she couldn’t possibly fall in love with the younger teen any more than she already was. Because Beca  _always_  asked Chloe if she was okay with new things. Like that time they’d decided to try having sex while one of them was blindfolded.. Beca had suggested it and Chloe had found it exciting and intriguing but still the brunette had kept checking with her that she was alright being blindfolded.

Chloe nodded gently, then slowly brought her lips back down to Beca’s, kissing her softly, then mumbling against her lips, “I want you to taste me. Then I want to taste me on your tongue..”

It was with these seductive words that Beca found her heart skipping a beat, and she grabbed Chloe’s ass one final time before spinning her onto her bed. Chloe let out a small squeal of delight, grinning as she settled comfortably onto Beca’s bed. She looked up at the brunette who scrambled onto the bed, kneeling between Chloe’s open legs.

And Beca just stared in awe and adoration at the beautiful redhead that lay before her. It didn’t matter how often she saw this sight, it still filled her with excitement and happiness that of all the people Chloe chose to trust with her body, she chose Beca.

Chloe’s heart was racing. She trusted Beca. She  _loved_  Beca. And she couldn’t imagine doing this with anyone else. This was it for Chloe. Beca was it. It didn’t matter that she’d be ‘away’ at college over the next few years. Her heart and body and mind and soul would  _always_  return to Beca. Forever.

And Chloe bit her bottom lip while she watched Beca smile seductively at her, before bringing her hands to her own top and pulling it over her head, throwing it onto the floor beside them. This was Beca’s thing. Unless Chloe initiated taking her own clothes off then Beca would  _always_  ensure she was the first to take her clothes off. Beca would always get naked first. And Chloe still wasn’t sure if that was because Beca wanted to constantly assure Chloe that she was going to treat her fairly, that she wasn’t going to force her to do something she didn’t want to do. But Chloe already knew that. She’d always known that about Beca. From their first kiss until now and forever more. She knew that Beca would never pressure her into doing something she didn’t want to do.

Beca’s bra fell onto the floor with her top but as her fingers made their way to the top button of her red plaid skirt Chloe quickly sat up, “No!” she said quickly, her cheeks flushing pink for a brief moment as Beca looked at her with a curious smile, and Chloe gave her a seductive smile back, “Keep the skirt on..”

Beca immediately let go of her top button and held her hands up in defence, “The skirt stays on..” and Chloe bit her bottom lip as she watched Beca smooth her hands up the inside of her thighs, not breaking eye contact once. “You’re sure you’re ok with me doing this?” Beca asked teasingly, cocking her eyebrow as her fingertips reached the hem of Chloe’s lace panties and the older teen let out a sexually frustrated sigh.

“Do you want me to tell you how ready I am for this? Or would you rather  _feel_ how ready I am for this??” Chloe asked directly, though a grin had washed over her face.

Beca grinned back at her girlfriend and swallowed loudly. Oh it was the latter. She definitely wanted the latter. So she shuffled down the bed slightly so that she could lay on her front, and her face lay mere inches from Chloe’s pussy. She could almost  _feel_  the warmth emanating from it, and she licked her lips in anticipation. She’d never done this before. But being able to do it with Chloe for the first time gave Beca a burst of confidence.

She looked down at Chloe’s red lace panties and brought her thumb out, placing it on the patch of fabric she knew to be the patch that Chloe’s clit would be hiding behind. And based on the sharp inhale that Chloe had just done, Beca was correct. The brunette ran her thumb firmly down the material, noting how wet it was, particularly as she reached the opening of Chloe’s pussy.

“I would say you definitely feel ready for this..” Beca mumbled teasingly, removing her thumb from the fabric and grinning mischievously at her girlfriend who looked down the length of her body at her, longingly.

So Beca sat back up on her knees for a moment to slowly slip Chloe’s panties off, letting them fall into a small pile on top of the younger teen’s bra, then resumed her original position on her front. Beca could smell Chloe’s juices and swallowed loudly, noticing how turned on she was getting herself, and they hadn’t even done much more yet than make out.

The two teens had been having sex for a couple of months now and Beca felt confident that she kinda knew how Chloe’s body worked. What was a turn on for her and what wasn’t. Teasing seemed to get the redhead turned on. As did kissing. Long deep kissing. And when it came to building an orgasm? Well Beca had worked out that it was all down to the bud above Chloe’s opening. Getting that moist and alternating directions that it was stimulated got her girlfriend’s orgasm building. It seemed straight forward enough when using her fingers, so Beca figured the same could be done with her tongue.

So with a deep breath, and one final look at her girlfriend, Beca brought her tongue out to Chloe’s clit, and gave it a quick lick. The motion immediately made Chloe’s hips buck and Beca looked up to see that Chloe had thrown her head back on the pillow already. This was an okay reaction, but Beca knew she’d need to do more to get Chloe to orgasm.

Beca returned her tongue to Chloe’s clit, this time running it around and around the little bud, her mind initially focusing on the movement until it became like second nature. Then her focus turned to how Chloe was reacting to the movement. No noises yet except for some heavy breathing which Beca knew meant Chloe was enjoying it but it didn’t necessarily mean her orgasm was beginning to build.

So the brunette brought her face away from Chloe’s pussy and looked at it. She could see the creamy juices starting to seep from Chloe’s opening and with a sudden surge of impulse Beca dove her mouth towards it, licking the juice that had escaped, running her tongue up to Chloe’s clit.

Then she heard it. That low moan that came from the back of Chloe’s throat. That low moan that Chloe only let out when her orgasm was beginning to build. And it fuelled Beca’s action now she knew the motions that would get her girlfriend to climax.

So Beca repeated the motion, bringing her face briefly from Chloe’s pussy then darting her tongue down to the opening of her pussy and licking firmly and upwards, up to her clit, circling it with the tip of her tongue a few times before slurping down to the opening and repeating the motion.

All the while Chloe was moaning, having never experienced anything this amazing before, her hips rolling whenever Beca’s tongue reached her clit, her orgasm building. Her eyes remained closed. She arched her back from time to time. She was very nearly there.

“Put a finger in me..” Chloe mumbled, and Beca brought her face from Chloe’s pussy, locking eyes with the teen and slowly rolling her index finger around the redhead’s clit to keep her stimulated while they spoke about this. Because she hadn’t put her fingers in Chloe yet. And she didn’t have any intention on doing so in the heat of the moment, no matter how much Chloe wanted it. Because the first time hurt. Beca knew this from experience. And she didn’t want to hurt her girlfriend or put her off having sex for the rest of the night.

So Beca brought her face back down to Chloe’s pussy. And instead of putting her finger inside the girl like Chloe had asked, Beca slid her tongue inside instead. The motion had caused another low moan to fall out of Chloe’s mouth and the brunette began her original dance, with the additional move. Tongue darting inside, then coming out, tracing up to clit, rolling around then back down and in again. Over and over.

Chloe’s head fell back on the pillow again and she closed her eyes as she felt her orgasm almost reaching its peak, “I’m gonna…c-cum…” she gasped.

Beca grabbed her girlfriend’s thighs with both hands, sucked at the remaining juices around Chloe’s clit, then dove her tongue inside the girl’s pussy just as Chloe’s orgasm overwhelmed her body. Beca licked whatever juices she could then let out a satisfied sigh as she brought her face from Chloe’s pussy and looked up at her with a grin.

Chloe was breathing heavily, grinning at her girlfriend who grinned back at her while wiping her nose, chin, and mouth of juices with her hand. The redhead curled her index finger a few times at the teen and Beca wasted no time in scrambling up to bed to receive deep kisses from Chloe.

“That…was… _amazing_!” Chloe mumbled between kisses, then let out a happy sigh as her head fell back on the pillow, a goofy grin on her face while she looked up at Beca. The brunette ran her fingers affectionately through her girlfriend’s hair.

“I hope you didn’t mind that I didn’t add a finger…” Beca said awkwardly, her heart thudding against her chest, hoping the older teen wasn’t mad, “I just…it hurts the first time and…I know we said we’d do everything at your pace and that you’d asked for it but…I don’t want you to remember tonight as a painful experience okay?”

“Okay.” Chloe whispered with a soft smile on her face, and she watched as Beca smiled affectionately at her, then lowered her face to hers. And they shared a gentle kiss.

And Chloe felt her heart skip a beat. Because this was Beca Mitchell. A scrappy little alt-girl, yeah. But she was also the most kindest, most thoughtful, most beautiful, most loving girl in the world. And Chloe Beale felt so lucky to be able to call her her girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support and awesome feedback/comments guys. It's been an honour to write you all another fic that you all love so much. Until the next one eh?


End file.
